The Mermaid Law No One Ever Knows
by Zahir890
Summary: We all know that if any mermaids reveal their true form to their loved ones, they will turn into bubbles. However, there is a law which no one knows except the two mermaids. These two mermaids have sons which Hanon and Rina come to love. What if they reveal this law to Hanon and Rina? What will happen? Come let's find out!. The unknown law is at the prologue. Regular updates.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Mermaid Melody. It belongs to Michiko Yokote and Pink Hanamori. I own just the OCs.

PROLOGUE

_**"Mermaids are free to express their true form to their loved ones if only his mom is a mermaid. In addition, he can become a prince if his mother is a former mermaid princess**__**."**_

This is the mermaid law which no one knew, not even Luchia, Hanon and Rina. Almost no one except Yukito Shirai, a cute, funny and lovable mother of Nagisa Shirai who happens to be the former Aqua mermaid princess and Naoki Hamasaki, a kind and caring mother of Masahiro Hamasaki who happens to be a former Green mermaid princess and, of course, Aqua Regina. They also had the pearl power to sing. They fell in love with two men who swore never to reveal their true form so only Nagisa, Masahiro and their husbands know. With only five weeks left for Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Kaito to return to their kingdoms, will the two former mermaid princesses, if they met Hanon and Rina by chance, be able to change Hanon and Rina's sadness of leaving them to happiness of being together with Nagisa and Masahiro? Or will it be too late and their sons will have to see Hanon and Rina leave them forever? Stay tune to find out.

**This is only the beginning. I am really getting started. This is my first fanfiction so please rate and review. I love Mermaid Melody. There will be 3 parts which will be divided into several chapters. It will be a long story indeed. Please Review.**


	2. Part 1 Chapter 1: Heartbreaking news

**Yukito Shirai *winks*: Hi Guys!**

**Me: Whoa! How did you pop up in here?**

**Yukito *laughs*: Silly! I came from the window.**

**Me: Shoot! I left the window open again!**

**Yukito: Anyway. This begins the first chapter of the story "The Mermaid Law No One Ever knows."**

**Me: Except you and Naoki.**

**Yukito: And Aqua Regina, of course.**

**Me *sighed*: As usual, I don't own Mermaid Melody. It belongs to Pink Harmoni. Just the OCs I own.**

**Yukito: What's OCs?**

**Me: Own characters. Now without delay let the first chapter begin!**

**Yukito *squealed*: OH YEAH!**

** PART 1: HANON X NAGISA**

Chapter 1: Heartbreaking News.

Two months had passed since the defeat of Mikeru in the events of pure. The sea and land has become peaceful again. No water demons ever again pounced on them.

In the land of Japan, in the hotel name Pearl Piari, the three girls are working there. There are Luchia Nanami who is the Pink Mermaid Princess, Hanon Hosho who is the Aqua Mermaid Princess and Rina Toin, who is the Green Mermaid Princess. They have the pearl powers to sing.

The girls are spending time with their boyfriends whenever they can. Although Luchia gets to keep Kaito, a surfer champion who is also a Panthalassa Price in the sea., Hanon and Rina weren't so lucky. This is because their boyfriends, Nagisa and Masahiro, are humans and if they reveal their true form they will turn into bubbles. So they fear that they had to leave their loved ones one day.

And yet their worst fears DID COME TRUE!

"Luchia!" her sister Nikora Nanami called who is also the manager of Pearl Piari "Can you call Kaito to come to Pearl Piari? There is something I want to discuss at night."

"Hai!" Luchia said happily.

So Luchia picked up the phone and called Kaito but seems like he is not answering the call. Luchia sighed and was about to leave when the phone rang. It was Kaito.

"Sorry. I was in the bathroom" Kaito said, "Did you call me for something?"

"Yeah! Nikora said that you have to come to Pearl Piari as she has some announcement to make. Will you be able to come?" Luchia asked

"Sure I will come, sweetie."

"Bye, my love." and with that, Luchia hanged over.

That night, Kaito came to Pearl Piari and saw Nikoro there.

"Ohaiyo!" Kaito said, "Where's Luchia?"

"Luchia, Hanon and Rina are coming in a few minutes." Nikoro said

Few minutes later, Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Hippo and Madame Taki came.

"What is so important that you brought us all here?" Hanon yawned.

"It better not be another attack by the water demons." Rina said.

"No. It's not that. It's something else." Nikoro said.

What Nikoro will say will TOTALLY break Hanon and Rina's hearts.

"We have stayed in the human world only because the water demon attacked our kingdoms. Now that the sea is peaceful again, it's time that we finally have to leave the human world. We have stayed here for too long." Nikora announced.

That announcement shocked everyone. Hanon and Rina were totally upset about this and were unable to speak. The fear that they had to leave did come true. Luchia and Kaito were sad. Luchia is even more sadder when she saw Hanon and Rina's gloomy faces.

_"How will they tell Nagisa-kun and Hamasaki-san about this? I feel so sorry for them."_ Luchia thought sadly.

Madame Taki has no reaction to this. And HIPPO?! He is totally happy and is jumping up and down.

"Finally we are leaving and it's time to leave in peace to the sea" Hippo said happily.

His comments hurt Hanon and Rina even more. Luchia, angry that Hippo would say such a thing, picked up the penguin and threw him outside the hotel.

"Oi!" Hippo shouted "What was that for?!"

"You have crossed the limit of your talks! Hanon and Rina have boyfriends. They are very sad and yet your reaction made them even sadder. As your punishment, you will stay outside for 30 minutes!" Luchia said angrily and slammed the door. Hippo realised that he had made such a terrible mistake of saying that loud and now he has to face the consequences of it.

When Luchia returned, she saw only Kaito is sitting. He saw Luchia is both angry and sad.

"I guess that penguin despises human boys, right?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah. He does not care about love. Now I bet Hanon and Rina must be crying in their rooms right now." Luchia said sadly.

"So this is it. Goodbye to the human world."

"Poor Hanon and Rina." Luchia is crying while saying this.

Kaito got up and hugged her, trying to cheer her up. Luchia hugged back in return.

"We will discuss more of this at school. Please don't cry, Luchia." said Kaito.

"Thank you, Kaito" said Luchia.

Kaito and Luchia then kissed each other. After that Kaito left to his house.

At her room, Luchia is trying to sleep when there is a knock on her door.

"Who's there? It's open." Luchia said.

The door opened and it's Hanon and Rina. They are wearing their nightgown dresses. They seem to be cheered up a little.

"What happen? Did Nikora say sonething?" Luchia asked.

"Yeah. We get to stay in the land for five weeks so that we can spend our last moments with our boyfriends." Rina said.

"That's Great!"

But Luchia noticed Hanon and Rina did not smile.

"I will sooooo miss Nagisa. I will miss his beautiful blue eyes and his cute face." Hanon cried.

"I will miss Masahiro. He is not like the other boys at school. His smile and his words will be greatly missed. I haven't seen any of his fights." Rina said gloomily.

"Hanon, Rina." Luchia said sadly.

"Anyway, it's getting late. We have to be ready for school tommorow. So goodnight."

Hanon and Rina left Luchia's room but Luchia noticed two tears dropped onto the floor. No doubt it's Hanon and Rina's tears.

Luchia started crying herself. She thought about why she should be the only one who gets happiness? Don't the other mermaids who fell in love with humans deserve happiness as well?

_"It's Not Fair! Doesn't Hanon and Rina deserve happiness as well?" _Luchia thought sadly.

Luchia then remember one thing. 40 minutes had already passed and Hippo is still outside. Luchia then went outside and picked up Hippo, who is struggling to sleep. Even though Hippo says stuffs like that, he has saved the mermaid princesses countless times from danger. So Luchia took the sleeping Hippo to her room and then went to sleep, fearing what will happen to Nagisa and Masahiro when they will have to leave them forever.

**There are two Japanese words here. I will translate this in English.**

**Hai means okay and Ohaiyo means hello.**

**Me: So how was the first chapter?**

**Yukito *cries like a baby* : Waaah! You had to make a sad start to the story. Not fair :(**

**Me: Sheese! It's only the first chapter.**

**Yukito: I guess so.**

**Me: I will publish the next chapter as soons as it is ready. Untill then, like, follow and review please.**


	3. Part 1 Chapter 2: In the School

**Me: All right, folks! Chapter 2 is here.**

**Yukito jumps with joy: Yippe! Sounds awesome.**

**Me: I think we already got some followers already and positive reviews. Don't worry fellows, this story will NEVER EVER discontinue.**

**Yukito: There is one review from disneyandanime lover who said that what if this unknown law appeared in the anime.**

**Me: It would have been super awesome!.**

**Yukito: Zahir890 does not own Mermaid Melody except the OCs.**

**Me: And now without further delay, let Chapter 2 begin!.**

**Yukito: Better not something bad happen to my cute son!**

Chapter 2: In the School

* * *

><p>The next day, the girls are ready to go to school. Nikora said that they will be able to go to school untill she tells them not to do so.<p>

Luchia and Hanon are wearing the girl's uniform but Rina, being a tomboy, is wearing boy's uniform. When they reached the school, they saw Kaito by chance.

"Ohaiyo, Luchia!" Kaito said "I have got news for you."

"What news?" Luchia asked.

"Since we are leaving in a few weeks, I am selling the house I am living in."

"Really? Then you are coming to Pearl Piari?"

"Yeah. Just tell your sister about this."

"HAI!"

"Hey, what's with Rina? She is been down lately."

Kaito and Luchia saw Rina looking at the window, feeling depressed. Although Kaito doesn't know why, Luchia knows why.

First, Masahiro, unlike Kaito and Nagisa, goes to another school which is although closer to their school. Second, Rina has not seen Masahiro for quiet sometime. His friends told her that he is preparing for the championship match which he is willing to invite everyone in it.

"Is she still thinking about her boyfriend?" Kaito said. Luchia nodded sadly.

"It looks like we have to cheer her up. By the way, where is Hanon?" Kaito asked.

"I think she is looking for Nagisa-kun." Luchia said.

Hanon is puffing as she is continuing to look for her beloved Nagisa but she couldn't find him.

_"Where are you Nagisa? Please come. I really want to see you. I want to cherish our last love moments forever." _Hanon sadly said to herself.

Just then, she caught someone familiar. A dark-blue haired young boy just went to his class. Hanon then realized that it's Nagisa. Before she could call out his name, the bell rang. Hanon sighed and had to go back to her own class where Kaito and Luchia have already cheered Rina up, assuming her that she will get to see Masahiro.

After the boring class lesson, the bell rang. Then Kaito, Luchia, Hanon and Rina heard roar of laughter from downstairs.

"I think it's coming from the first year class." Rina said.

"Then what are you waiting for? Lets go!" Hanon said and all four rushed to the first year class. Then they heard voices:

"You will pay for this, Mr. Nerd!"

"That's what you get for pulling me and my friend's underpants!"

Then all four saw a boy with glasses and three friends stood trumiph over the bully, who is red in face. The other first year students on their seats are just laughing their ass off. Hanon then saw Nagisa in the left row at the third seat and waved to him. Nagisa saw Hanon and waved to her back before starting to laugh again.

After the laughter died (in which all five of the students are sent to detention unfortunately), Kaito, Luchia, Hanon and Rina went to Nagisa's desk. Nagisa is trying to control his breath after that huge laughter. Nagisa then saw all four of them and, although he saw them earlier, was a bit surprised.

"How did you guys know that is was my class?" Nagisa asked.

"We just heard the roar of laughter from downstairs and we followed the sound." Hanon said.

"Ohaiyo, Nagisa-kun. It's been a while." Luchia said happily.

"Hey, Nagisa. How things go?" Rina said.

"So fine, so good." Nagisa said. Then when he stood up, he surprised everyone.

When he first met Hanon, he was a bit shorter. Now he is in the same height as Hanon.

"Whoa! How did you grow up so quickly? Now you are in same height as Hanon!" Kaito exclaimed.

"It's just like that." Nagisa said.

"Really? Or did you use grow tall magic?" Hanon teased.

"No! It's not like that!".

All four laughed.

"Anywhere, Me and Nagisa need a little privacy. So can you please excuse us?" Hanon said and with that, she clingh on Nagisa's arm and off they went.

"Do you think she will say goodbye to him?" Rina asked.

"We have plenty of time so I don't think so." Luchia said.

Outside the school, Hanon was feeding the two rabbits that are in the cage. Nagisa simply looked at it.

"Say Nagisa?" Hanon said.

"Hmm?" Nagisa hummed.

"This is the place where we first met, right?"

"Yep, it sure is."

Hanon looked at Nagisa while he is looking at the rabbits. When she first saw him, he looked very cute. Big blue eyes, cute face. He still looks beautiful. Hanon looked at Nagisa sadly. Within five weeks, she will have to leave Nagisa forever. But because of his cute personality, she can feel that her heart doesn't want her to leave him.

_"Thank God he came into my life. Thank God he managed to repair my shattered heart when Taro-chan left. But what's the use? My heart will be shattered forever when I will have to leave him to go back to the kingdom." _Hanon thought sadly and she began to cry.

"Hanon, why are you crying?" Nagisa was a bit concerned.

"It... It's nothing." Hanon chocked. She couldn't speak while crying.

Nagisa was surprise by Hanon's reply. However, it pop one thing in his mind.

"Hey Hanon. Don't give me that handkerchief I gave you. I got a better handkerchief for both of us." Nagisa said.

"Really? Can I see it?" Hanon said.

"Here it is."

Hanon looked at the handkerchief in awe. The handkerchief's colour is the aqua colour. On the bottom corner of the right is a mermaid singing a happy tune.

"One for you and one for me." Nagisa smiled as he hand one aqua handkerchief to Hanon while keeping one for himself.

Hanon looked at the handkerchief. Tears started coming from her eyes. She felt that it's time to confess to him now.

"Hanon?" Nagisa is now concerned.

"Nagisa.." Hanon is now getting a bit nervous but then she said.

"I..I LOVE YOU!" and with that, she flung her arms around Nagisa and hugged him, still crying.

Nagisa was shocked at what Hanon just said but he hugged her back. However, he wasn't prepared for the next one.

Hanon, with tears in her eyes, then suddenly kissed him. Her lips pressing hard on his lips. Nagisa was stunned for a few seconds but then closed his eyes, accepting the kiss.

They were like this for about 10 seconds. After that they broke up, huffing and puffing.

"I'm sorry, Nagisa." Hanon said, "I couldn't control myself."

"Hanon, what happened to you? You look a bit awful." Nagisa said.

Hanon gulped. Should she say that she is going to leave him forever? If she did say it, she knows that she will break his heart.

Before she could say anything, the bell rang. Hanon stood up.

"I have got to go Nagisa. Class is starting soon. See you later. Bye." Hanon said and with that, she ran.

"Hanon, wait!" Nagisa called but she was far away by that time.

Nagisa was then lost in thought. Never in his life did he see Hanon cry so much in front of him. What was the reason? Did something bad happen to her? He decided to see Kaito and get answers to all his questions after school ends, particularly because Kaito knows all three of the girls very well.

Few hours later the school ended. Everyone is out being relieved that the school is over.

"So Kaito. See you soon Pearl Piari." Luchia said.

"I will let you know as soon as I can." Kaito said.

"Hai!" and with that she went off with the two other girls.

Before Kaito could also go out, he heard a voice, "Kaito! Wait up!"

Kaito turned and saw Nagisa calling out.

"Hey buddy!" What's up?" Kaito said.

"Kaito, I have something very important thing to tell you." Nagisa said.

"It has got to do with Hanon, right?"

Nagisa was surprised, "How did you know?"

"She was still in tears when she came back to class. She then showed us the handkerchief which you gave it to her."

Nagisa then knew Kaito knows them very well.

"Kaito. Hanon used to be all happy and chubby and cheerful girl. Today she took me outside to the place where we first met and she started crying a lot while she confessed to me, hugged me and kissed me. Do you know why she acted that? Did anything happen to her?"

Kaito tried to think of an excuse. If he say that Hanon is going back to her kingdom, then she along with Luchia and Rina will turn into bubbles. On the other hand, he does not want keep his mouth shut in front of Nagisa.

"Well...You see, she might have some...uh.. mental problems".

"Mental Problems?!" Nagisa was very angry now. Kaito then realised that he has made the worst mistake in his life.

Nagisa then grabbed Kaito's uniform and said "Don't make a fool out of me. I might be a first year kid but no one fools me. I bet you are hiding something from me and you are playing with me, right?"

_"Crap! He is serious! What do I do now?" _Kaito thought. He had to do something. Then suddenly he got an idea.

"Listen Nagisa. I will tell you everything tomorrow. I am not in a mood right now to talk. So can you please let me go?"

Nagisa thought of that for a moment but then let him go. "Okay, tommorow morning."

"Thanks." Kaito said and with that he left.

Nagisa, meanwhile, grabbed his bicycle and started pedalling straight to his house.

While pedalling, he started thinking about what happened today.

_"Why did Hanon cry much today? And why did Kaito wants to tell me all tommorow morning? Something is fishy going on here. Hanon never cries so much as she did today and Kaito was also happy to answer my questions? What now?_

After a few minutes, he eventually reached his house.

**Me: Well, how is it?**

**Yukito *squeals*: You are writing as if it is a tragedy story. Lots of crying in the previous chapter and now this chapter.**

**Me: Come on! If your precious love leaves you, how will you react?**

**Yukito: Can't argue with that. I like the confession scene though.**

**Me: It will take some time to upload the next chapter but I promise you this, this story will continue till the very end.**

**Yukito *smiles and smirks*: Untill then , like, follow and review the story please.**


	4. Part 1 Chapter 3: Meet Nagisa's Parents

**Me: Took me a while but Chapter 3 is here!**

***Silence***

**Me: Looks like Yukito has gone somewhere. Anyway, first of all I want to thank all of you who are favouriting, following and reviewing my story. I am very happy. I am sure it will build up as the story goes on.**

**at earnestevans505 and MermaidLover: Both of you! Do you mean why did I rate it as K+? The reason why I rate the story as K+ and not K is that although there is no violence in here, there will be a lot of kisses in the story.**

**Finally, I do not own Mermaid Melody nor its characters. Just the OCs. If I did own it, I would have put my plot on season 3.**

**Now without further delay, let Chapter 3 begin!**

Chapter 3: Meet Nagisa's Parents

Nagisa eventually reached his home after a few minutes pedalling from school.

His house is just an ordinary house but the roof and walls are the aqua colour, promoting people to wonder why the house is so blue.

"Mom! I am home!" Nagisa called.

At an instant, his mom popped out of nowhere!

"Welcome home, my cute little son!" his mom exclaimed.

Nagisa then jumped instantly, "You didn't really have to do that! You have given me goosebumps!"

"Gomenosai. I could not help myself. But I have got some good news for you."

"What news?"

"Your dad's coming early today. We are going to have a party. Just the three of us."

"Really? But why?"

"Because today is the day where I, Yukito Shirai, meet my beloved Taoki Shirai in the sea." His mom smiled.

You might have guessed by now that she is Nagisa's mom and a former aqua mermaid princess.

Yukito is a cute and funny mother with cute blue eyes and long blue hair. She looks very pretty. She wears a scarf and wears half pants that covers half of her legs. She still has the aqua shell locket in her neck, although she no longer has the pearl power to sing. Her age is 29.

"Hey! Why is your uniform is so wet?" Yukito exclaimed.

Nagisa looked at his uniform. His clothes is so wet. No wonder Hanon's tears must have gone through his school uniform.

"Uhh.. You see.. my girlfriend cried a lot today in front of me." Nagisa said.

"But why did she cry?" Yukito was a bit suspicious.

"I don't know, mom."

"Did you harrass her?"

"No, mom."

"Did you slap her?"

"I would never do that."

"Or maybe she caught you going out with another girl?"

"I don't like love triangles!"

"I think she is leaving and she got mumbled up?"

"She should have told me beforehand."

"It's just my suggestion, honey. I left the clothes for you. Dad will be here soon."

"Sure, mom."

Nagisa then went to his room to change his clothes. Yukito looked at his clothes sadly.

_"His clothes is so wet. No wonder his girlfriend must have cried a lot in front of him today." _Yukito thought.

Then the doorbell rang and in comes Nagisa's father, Taoki Shirai.

Taoki Shirai is a handsome 31 year old man. Like Yukito and Nagisa, he too has blue eyes. He also has blue hair with lot of bangs on his hair. He likes to fish a lot. He and Nagisa are the only ones who knows Yukito Shirai's true form which is a mermaid.

"Ohaiyo, Yukito dear! How things go?" Taoki called.

"Taoki! You came." Yukito said happily.

"Did you meet your friends in the South Atlantic Ocean?"

"There were so many people in the beach. It would be very risky for me to do so. By the way, how was your fishing?"

"Horrible! In fact, I fell down onto the water twice!"

"HA HA!"

"By the way, where is our son?"

"He came and he is changing his clothes. His school uniform was totally wet. It seems that his girlfriend cried a lot today."

"How sad."

"Say, Taoki."

"Yep?"

"You won't leave me, won't you?" She wrapped her arms around Taoki's neck

"Leave you?! I will leave never my mermaid alone. In fact I will never reveal your secret to anyone."

"Oh Taoki."

They stared at each other for a few minutes and then they kissed. However, little did they know that their son was watching at them, with a smile on his face.

Nagisa, after changing clothes, opened the door and saw his mom and dad kissing each other. He took a pip look in it.

_"Mum and Dad are kissing and they do not know that I am looking. HeHe." _Nagisa giggled thoughtfully. It reminded him about the kiss he shared with Hanon twice. He then tip-toed to the sofa, hid there for a few minutes and then...

"BOOO!"

Taoki and Yukito jumped in surprise.

"Wha.. How?" Yukito was too speechless to say anything.

"How did you catch us here?" Taoki was also speechless.

"Easy." Nagisa said, "I saw both of you were kissing and then I hid behind the sofa. By the way, both of you are red in face." He then started to laugh.

Taoki and Yukito looked at each and to their shock, their faces are red!

"Anyway, I am sorry if you do mind. It's just that it reminds me of the kiss that I have with my girlfriend."

"Oh! That's nice." Yukito smiled.

"Yukito and Nagisa, get seated. I will get changed. I will say some few words before we have our delicious meal." Taoki said before he went to change his clothes.

An hour later, all three of them are seated. A candle with blue flame is being lightened up. The food Yukito prepared is a mixture of Japanese and Western cuisine.

Taoki said, "Son, are you ready?"

"Ready as you will ever be, dad." Nagisa said as he put his hands on his forehead as if he is meditating.

"Yukito?"

"I am ready, dear." Yukito smiled.

After breathing for a few minutes, Taoki said this:

"Oh God and Godness of Sea and Land, we, along with our son, have gathered here to celebrate the day me and my beloved Yukito met at the sea. I swear upon my heart never to tell anyone of her secret. We pray that the sea and the land can therefore can live peacefully and in harmony."

"As you know, I have my beloved wife name Yukito Shirai here with me. She was the former mermaid princess of the South Atlantic Ocean. We therefore pray that the kingdom can live in peace and her friends would be alright for her kingdom was once attacked by the sea monsters. Whoever suceeded my wife, please protect her from danger as well.

"Lastly, I have my beautiful son with me. His name is Nagisa Shirai. He has a girlfriend and we pray that their relationship blooms and blossoms and that they can overcome all obstacles that lay before them. He swore never to tell anyone about our secrets."

"And now LET'S EAT!"

And so the Shirai family began to eat like crazy. It seems as if they haven't eaten anything for days!

An hour later after they finished eating. They began to talk about many things.

"So mom? You said that there was a law in which if mermaids reveal their true form to their loved ones, then they will turn into bubbles right?" Nagisa asked.

"Yes Nagisa but why ask?" Yukito was curious.

"Because I want to know how you did not turn into bubbles when dad found out that you are a mermaid?"

"Easy. He found out himself that I was a mermaid. I did not tell him from my lips."

"Really, how?"

"We were on the boat fishing." Taoki explained, "When suddenly due to the strong waves, both of us fell down onto the water. I was able to get on the boat first but Yukito was not there. I looked around and when I found her, to my surprise, she was in her mermaid form. Yukito noticed this and tried to swim away with tears in her eyes. However, I was able to catch up with her and I told her not to be afraid because I won't tell anyone her secret. We then got married afterwards."

"Oh! That's nice."

"Anyway, what happened in school today?"

"Well... You see..."

Nagisa then explained how the boy with glasses and his three friends got revenge on the bully for pulling their underwear yesterday. They put a fishing hook on the bully's pants and when the class was over, they pulled the hook and the bully was only seen with the shirt and the underwear. The other students who saw it started laughing loudly. Unfortunately, the teacher came, caught them and send all five of them to detention.

When Nagisa finished explaining, Taoki and Yukito burst into laughter.

"This has got to be the most funniest moment I have ever heard." Taoki laughed.

"It sure is dear." Yukito smiled

"Now then, should we watch some T.V?"

"Hai!" Yukito and Nagisa exclaimed.

**There is one Japanese word in this chapter. 'Gomenosai' means in English 'I am sorry'.**

**Taoki: Seems you wrote a nice and happy chapter at last.**

**Me *surprised*: How did you get here?**

**Taoki *grins*: Yukito is out somewhere so I just came in to keep a close and friendly eye on you.**

**Me: Here we go again. Anyway, Chapter 4 is coming up soon. Untill then, please review and like my story. ;)**


	5. Part 1 Chapter 4: The Aqua Princesses

**Me: Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls! Chapter 4 is here!**

**Taoki *sweat dropped*: You know that this is not a show where you scream at the top of your lungs when introducing.**

**Me: Oops! Sorry.**

**Anyway, first of all I want to thank all of you who is following and favouriting my story. Thanks also for revieving my story. I am very happy.**

**At sonicandshadowfanforever: Right now, there is less pressure in school which is why I have a huge amount of free time to write it in details. Thank you ;).**

**Taoki: Also Zahir890 does not own Mermaid Melody characters nor the songs. Just the OCs.**

**Me: Now without further delay, let Chapter 4 begin!**

Chapter 4: The Former and the Current Aqua Princesses meet.

"I'm off!" Yukito said.

"Where to, mom?" Nagisa asked.

"To see my friends in the South Atlantic Ocean."

"Are you sure, dear?" Taoki was a bit concerned, "Some people could still be at the beach at night. What if they find out that you are a mermaid?"

"Don't worry, honey. They won't find out and even if they do find out, they will think that it is a dream."

"If you say so, then we have no problem. Just be careful, Yukito."

"I will. Bye guys." Yukito smiled and gave a kiss on the forehead of both Taoki and Nagisa. She then giggled slightly before she left.

"Do you think she will be okay dad?" Nagisa asked.

"Who knows? Lets hope nothing bad happens to her." Taoki sighed.

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile<span>:

"I'm off!" Hanon said angrily.

"Where to Hanon?" Luchia said while she is healing Kaito's foot.

"To the sea of course!"

"But why?"

"I just want to be alone for some time!"

If you are probably guessing why Hanon is in a bad mood, here's why:

_Flashback:_

Hanon is looking at the pictures when she was first with Mitsuki Tarou and then Nagisa Shirai.

She sighed. She knows that within a few weeks, she will have to leave Nagisa forever and who knows where Tarou is now ever since he left to Germany. She always wanted to show him her new boyfriend.

While she is thinking, she heard a phone call. She picked it up.

"Yes, who is it?" Hanon asked.

"It's me, Nagisa."

"Hi Nagisa!"

They then had a long chat but then Nagisa said this:

"I met Kaito today and I asked him why did you cry so much today" Nagisa said.

"What did he say?" Hanon asked

"He said that you got some..uh..mental problems."

"Mental Problems?!" Hanon sounds furious.

"Hanon?"

"Thanks for informing me about this, Nagisa."

And with that, she slammed the phone down and started looking for Kaito. When she caught him talking to Luchia, she screamed

"Luchia! Kaito needs some serious beating today!"

"What's wrong Hanon?" Luchia was a bit frightened but Hanon was screaming at Kaito.

"How dare you tell Nagisa that I have some mental problems?!"

"Look I can explain... YEOW!" Kaito screamed as Hanon stomped on Kaito's foot and did this 20 times untill Luchia stopped Hanon from doing more damage.

_Back to the present_

"You didn't really have to say that, Kaito." Luchia said sadly as she saw Hanon storm out of the hotel.

"What else I can say? I can't tell that she is a mermaid." Kaito said.

"Soo true."

* * *

><p>Yukito is excited as she can't wait to see her friends in the South Atlantic Ocean. She hasn't seen them for a while since she married Taoki. After a few minutes of swimming, she eventually reached the kingdom.<p>

The South Atlantic Kingdom is a huge blue palace with many blue lights. There are many shining diamonds inside the palace. Aqua Mermaids are swimming here and there but when they saw Yukito, they all gasped.

"Is that Yukito Shirai? Our former mermaid princess?" One Mermaid gasped.

"It is!"

"Yukito!"

And soon all mermaids, young and old, came towards Yukito. Some mermaids hugged Yukito while others celebrated and some shouted:

"Yukito Shirai, our former mermaid princess, has returned!"

"Really? Let us see."

Out comes four Yukito's friends. There are: Mizuri (the cheerful one), Yuzuka (the mermaid who loves to dance), Sakura (the mermaid who wants to have fun) and Koyabasa (the kind mermaid). When they saw Yukito, they cried.

"Yukito!" All four of them shouted with the youngest one, Yuzuka, rushed to hug Yukito.

"Welcome back, Yukito." Mizuri said.

"I'm so glad you came to see us." Sakura said.

"How things are going in the human world?" Koyabasa said.

"Fine and always fine. Thank you everyone." Yukito said.

"So how's your lovely life going on with your husband?" Yuzuka teased.

"Well..uh.." Yukito blushed but said "We are getting along fine and we have a son."

"Really? What's his name?" Koyabasa said.

"Nagisa Shirai."

"Can we see your family photo?" Sakura asked.

"Here you go."

She then showed the photo of her, Taoki and Nagisa having fun in the beach. The four friends squealed.

"Kyahhh! Your family is so cute!" Mizuri said.

"Wow! Your husband is very handsome!" Sakura said happily.

"I soo want to meet that boy. His hair colour is exactly the same as mine." Yuzuka squealed. You would have probably guess right now that she has fallen heels on Nagisa after seeing that picture.

"I'm sorry, Yuzuka. He already has a girlfriend." Yukito said.

"Mou. Lucky her."

Koyabasa looked at the picture carefully and said, "It seems that your husband has a good soul and obiously handsome. I bet you are having a wonderful time with him and your son."

"Did they find out that you are a mermaid?" Mizuru said

"Yep and they liked it and we are having a wonderful time together." Yukito said.

"Lucky you." Sakura said.

"Anyway, is everything all right? I'm really worried about you all ever since that Gaito and his so called Dark Lovers attacked our kingdom." Yukito said.

"You don't have to worry, Yukito. Gaito and his companion were sealed away." Koyabasa said.

"However, there was another threat." Yuzuka said.

"Another threat?! Did anything happen to our kingdom?" Yukito was really worried now.

"No nothing happened. However, there was an enemy who looks like an angel who's name is Mikeru and he wanted to absorb the mermaid princess so that he can gain full power and rule the land and sea just because he saw that some mermaids are falling in love with humans." Sakura explained.

"That's terrible!"

"Thankfully, the mermaid princesses and two good Panthalassa princes defeated him. Otherwise, the sea world will truly have been finished." Mizuru said.

"Two good Panthalassa princes?" Yukito was surprised, she never thought of that. She always thought that all Panthalassa princes were bad. "Do you know their names?"

"We are sorry but we don't know." Yuzuka said.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Do you know who is the current princess who had suceeded me?"

"Hanon Hosho is the one who suceeded you though I doubt that you two have met." Koyabasa said.

"Yeah but she has been in the human world for a long time." Mizuru said.

"She could be in a relationship with your son." Yuzuka teased.

"Do you know anything about her?" Sakura asked.

"Koyabasa is right. I never met the new princess. I also doubt that my son is in a relationship in her. Lets just forget that for now and lets have some fun."

"YEAH!" All four of her friends said.

* * *

><p>Hanon was in her mermaid form, lost in thought. She always wanted to be with Nagisa ever since she met him. She then realized that she has made a huge mistake in playing hard on him and rejecting him a few times, calling him a kid. She also remembered how Nagisa saved her from falling ill, in an attempt by Lady Bat to capture her.<p>

_"Why did I ever have to do that on him? Sure he is younger than me but still I love him. Still, I have to leave him forever. I won't get to see Taro-chan as well. Gueese my love over friendship never works at all." _Hanon thought sadly. She then began to sing this:

_**"Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta**_

_**Yoake mae kikoeta merodi**_

_**Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta**_

_**Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi**_

_**Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi**_

_**Nanatsu no umi no rakuen**_

_**Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru**_

_**Nanatsu no kuni no merodia**_

_**Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo**_

_**Watashi wa wasurenai."**_

Then suddenly she knew one thing. Since she is in sea, she thought that she can go and see how things go in her kingdom. With that in mind, she dived and began to swim toward her kingdom.

Little did Hanon know that she might run into the former mermaid princess.

* * *

><p>"Thank you everyone but I have to go now. My husband and my son might be a bit worried about me if I stay here for too long." Yukito said.<p>

"We had a lot of fun. Come and meet us someday." Koyabasa said.

"I will. Bye everyone."

She waved her arms toward her people and her friends. After that, she began swimming towards her home.

Little did Yukito know that she might run into the current mermaid princess.

* * *

><p>Hanon was almost there to her kingdom. She is still sad because she thinks that she will have to go back to her kingdom without a proper husband.<p>

_"Luchia gets to keep Kaito. Soo lucky." _Hanon thought sadly when suddenly she bumped into someone (which is Yukito) without seeing.

"Gomenosai." Hanon cried

"It's okay. Bumps like that happen." Yukito laughed when suddenly she saw the same shell locket in Hanon's neck.

"Umm.. Would you mind tell me why do you have that locket?" Yukito asked.

"I am the mermaid princess of the South Atlantic Ocean and the keeper of the Aqua pearl." Hanon said.

Yukito was shocked. Current mermaid princess? Aqua pearl holder?!

"Wait! You are the mermaid princess?! Unbelievable! That means you are the one who suceeded me!" Yukito said.

Now it was Hanon's turn to get shocked. She was even more shocked when she saw the same shell locket in Yukito's neck.

"Wait! I succeeded you?! That means.."

"And so I am. I am Yukito, the former mermaid princess and the former aqua pearl holder. You must be Hanon Hosho."

"Wait! How did you know my name?"

"I just came to our kingdom to see if everything is alright. My four friends told me about you. You, along with the others, defeated Gaito and Mikeru."

"Yukito!" Hanon cried and hugged Yukito. "I can't believe this! I have met the former princess which is you!"

"I am also happy too that I met the current princess which is you." Yukito smiled.

After a sudden meeting between the two princess, they can't hardly express their joy.

"So, Yukito. Where are you off to now?" Hanon asked.

"I'm just returning home. My husband might be very worried about me." Yukito said.

"Oh! You got married?"

"Yeah. We got married and we have a son."

"Oh! So what's your son's name?"

Watch out folks! Because Yukito's answer will totally shock Hanon!

"My son's name is.." Yukito said slowly before repeating again, "My son's name is Nagisa Shirai."

When Hanon heard the answer, she was not only shocked. SHE WAS SUPER SHOCKED!

"WHAT?!" Hanon gasped.

**Me: Yep. There you go with Hanon being stunned when she heard the answer. Oh, in case you don't the song name, it is called 'Legend of Mermaid'. That's my favorite song after 'Pearls of Mermaid.'**

**Taoki*laughing*: HAHAHA!**

**Me: Mind tell me what are you laughing about?**

**Taoki: Do you mean Watch out Folks or That's All Folks? HAHAHA!**

**Me: Come on! This is not Looney Toons that I have to write That's All Folks! Besides this story is far from finished.**

**Taoki: Oh.**

**Me: Chapter 5 is coming up soon. Untill then, fav, follow and review please. ;)**


	6. Part 1 Chapter 5: The Unknown Law

**Me: Yee Ha! Chapter 5 is here!**

***Silence***

**Me: Looks like no one is here. Anyway, thanks again for the reviews and those who are following this stort. I feel proud of writing this story.**

**Oh and by the way, I never thought that writing the chapter's name has its own word limit. So I was forced to write a different chapter name that might fit. The real chapter's name is The Former and The Current Aqua Princess Meet in Chapter 4.**

**Responding to Fear Game's Review: Hope to see that happen. Thanks man ;)**

**Once again, I do not own Mermaid Melody. It belongs to its respective owners. Just the OCs I own.**

**And now let Chapter 5 begin and we begin with Hanon being shocked.**

Chapter 5: The Unknown Law is revealed.

"WHAT?!" Hanon gasped.

Hanon could not believe it! The former Aqua Mermaid Princess, whom she just encountered, is now the mother of Nagisa Shirai, the boy Hanon has fallen in love with.

"Wait then. So what's your full name?" Hanon said, still in shock.

"My full name is Yukito Shirai. Our family ends in the last name, Shirai." Yukito said.

Hanon almost felt like she is going to faint.

"Wait a second. You know my son?" Yukito is surprised.

"Yes! Yes! I know him very well. We are now a couple." Hanon said.

"Whoa! So you are my son's girlfriend?"

"Yes I am."

Yukito is completely taken by surprise. The prediction by Yuzuka, who thought that he might be in relationship with Hanon, turned out to be completely true.

"Does your husband know about this?" Hanon asked.

"Yeah. My husband is a good man. He found out by himself when we fell down from the boat. He swore never to tell anyone about my secret. Then I gave birth to my son, who by the Grace of God have you come to fallen in love with. He also knows my secret and also promised not to tell anyone." Yukito explained.

Hanon is completely lost in words. Off all the picking and rejecting she had done to him, why she did not know that Nagisa is the son of the former mermaid princess? If she had knew it, she could have accepted Nagisa straight away instead of playing hard on him.

"Well, I'm quiet happy that my son is having a good time with you. Can you tell how are you getting along with him?"

"Sure.."

And so Hanon told Yukito how she first met Nagisa at school. She then told Yukito that at first she rejected him because he is younger than Hanon and she called him a kid. However, as time flies by, she began to fall in love with him. She also told Yukito about how he saved her from getting captured by Lady Bat.

Yukito had a mixed feeling when she heard all this, "It seems that you guys had a rough start, given that he is younger than you..." Yukito then suddenly saw that Hanon is crying.

"Hanon, why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sooo sorry." Hanon said, still crying, "I played hard on your son without even knowing that you are his mother whom I suceeded as the mermaid princess of South Atlantic Ocean."

Yukito embraced Hanon and said, "It's okay, Hanon. You don't need to cry. Relations can start a bit rocky sometimes although my relation with my husband always blossoms."

"So you are not mad at me?"

"Of course not."

Hanon was quite happy that Yukito was not mad at her.

"Can I ask you one thing?" Yukito asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Hanon said.

"This morning my son came to house with his school uniform wet. He told me that you cried a lot in front of him today. May I ask why?"

Hanon started crying again.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say it..." Yukito is about to finish when Hanon interuppted.

"I'm sorry Yukito." Hanon is weeping, "I can't continue my relationship with him."

Yukito is a bit shock when she heard this, "Why not?"

"Because within a few weeks I,along with my friends, are going back to our kingdoms forever."

"You could have said that to him."

"Don't be stupid, Yukito. If I tell him about that, I would be turned into bubbles and you know that."

Yukito looked sadly at Hanon.

_"Poor Hanon. She is going to leave him forever. Wait a second!" _Yukito suddenly had an idea.

"Hanon, if any mermaid reveals their form to their loved ones, they will turn into sea form. Correct?" Yukito asked.

"Yeah but why ask?" Hanon said curiously.

"I don't think that's entirely true. You will be able to reveal to him."

"What do you mean?"

"I will be back in just a few minutes."

So Yukito swam back to her kingdom while Hanon is waiting for her.

7 minutes later

Yukito came back with a book called 'A list of Mermaid Laws'. She then showed the book to Hanon.

"Did anyone show you this?" Yukito asked Hanon.

"I don't think I have seen this book before. When we were kids, we were told by word of mouth." Hanon said.

"Then that's why you are living in constant fear that you will leave your loved ones because word of mouth never helps."

"What do you mean?"

Yukito quickly turned the page. She knows where the unknown law's page number is. After finding it, she then told Hanon.

"If you think that you will turn into bubbles just because you reveal your true form to my son, read this page and think again." Yukito said.

Hanon took the book and began to read the page that Yukito showed her.

And that will change Hanon's life forever and erase all her fears of leaving Nagisa.

**"Mermaid Law No 34:**

_**Mermaids are free to express their true form to their loved ones if only his mom is a mermaid . In addition, he can become a prince if his mother is a former mermaid princess."**_

When Hanon read this, she gasped.

"OMG! This can't be! I can't belive this!"

Yukito smiled when she saw Hanon's reaction.

"Wait I want to make sure first. You were the Aqua Mermaid Princess at first, right?" Hanon said.

"Yes, I was." Yukito said.

"And you are now Nagisa's mother, right?"

"Yep."

"Which means..."

Hanon's mood has turned into a happy one.

"I CAN REVEAL MY TRUE FORM TO HIM?!" Hanon said happily.

Yukito nodded.

"AND HE CAN BECOME MY PRINCE?!"

Yukito nodded, smiling.

Hanon exploded. She swam happily, danced around and flipped her fins and swam around again.

"This is AWESOME! Nagisa can become my prince and I can reveal my true form to him without the fear of getting turned into bubbles." Hanon said happily.

"Hold your horses, Hanon." Yukito said, "Do you want to see who is the author of this book?"

Hanon looked at the cover and was shocked when she saw the name.

"Aqua Regina wrote this?!"

At an instant. the aqua pearl of Hanon and the shining aqua shell locket of Yukito radiated out in the sea. In it, they saw a beautiful maiden with flowing, blond hair in a white dress, wielding a cadeacus. Guess who it is? None other than Aqua Regina, the Sea Godness.

"Yes. It is I who wrote this book." Aqua Regina said smiling.

"Aqua Regina! Long time so see." Yukito said happily.

"It's been a long time Yukito, the former aqua mermaid princess of the South Atlantic Ocean."

"Wait Aqua Regina-sama. You know her?" Hanon said curiously.

"Yes, Hanon. She, as you know, was the one whom you suceeded as the mermaid princess." Aqua Regina said.

"Wow."

"Yukito, how's your human life going? I see that you are having a wonderful time with your husband and son."

"Yep. Very fine." Yukito smiled.

Now comes a bit of serious point.

"Aqua Regina-sama." Hanon said sadly, "Why no one showed us this book? Why my or other kingdoms have to say by word of mouth to us? You could have also told us about this. We were living in constant fear of getting turned into bubbles if we show our true form."

"I'm sorry, Hanon." Aqua Regina said sadly. "I thought that someone might have shown you or the others this book. Guess that didn't work at all, which made me sad. I also couldn't tell you about this law because I never knew that humans can have a family whose mother is a ordinary mermaid or a former mermaid princess."

"But then why did you write that law?"

"It's because I always believe that something like that would happen. Now it did happen. That the former mermaid princess, whose son that you have come to love, was able to meet the current mermaid princess which is you."

"My son had a wish that he can see you in real." Yukito said.

"Oh that's nice." Aqua Regina smiled.

"Wait! Nagisa knew this too?" Hanon was surprised.

"It's just that I told him and my husband about there is a Sea Godness who protects the sea from danger. They were impressed and wish that they could meet her." Yukito said. Then suddenly she had an idea.

"Hey I have an idea." Yukito said.

Hanon and Aqua Regina are curious to know what the idea is.

"Tomorrow we can give a secret surprise to my son by revealing your true form and Aqua Regina can make him the prince, as the law says." Yukito said.

"That's a great idea." Hanon said.

"I think I like it." Aqua Regina said, "Now I must leave, princess. Enjoy your life with your love one, Hanon."

And with a smile on her face, she dissapeared slowly.

Hanon then launched a hug on Yukito and tears came to her eyes but these are not sad tears anymore, these are happy tears.

"Thank you so much, Yukito! You just saved my heart from breaking my heart into pieces. If it wasn't for you and this book, my heart will be sad forever."

"I think fate has allowed to meet by chance, right?" Yukito said.

"It sure is. Wait! Let's go meet my friends and tell them about this." Hanon said.

And with that Hanon grabbed Yukito's hand and they swam back to the land.

"Do you have any family photos with you?" Hanon asked.

"Sure. Here it is." Yukito said

She then showed the same picture that she showed it with her four friends.

"Wow! That's nice. What's your husband's name?" Hanon asked.

"Taoki Shirai." Yukito said.

**Nagisa *yawns*: Nice. Let's celebrate.**

**Me: First your mom, then your dad then out comes you! How did you get in?**

**Nagisa: Simple. Dad dropped me there and told me to keep a good eye on you.**

**Me: Oh well. Chapter 6 is coming soon. Stay cool, people. Untill then review, fav and follow my story.**

**Nagisa: Live long and prosper.**

**Me: :|**


	7. Part 1 Chapter 6: Law Revealed to All!

**Me: Chapter 6 is here! And I have got good news.**

**Nagisa: What news?**

**Me: Within two days, I am getting winter break for 1 month!**

**Nagisa: Yeah! That's great! *slaps high fives with me***

**Me: Anyway. Thank you all for reviewing and liking my story. It's a great pleasure.**

**Nagisa: Zahir890 does not own Mermaid Melody. Just the OCs.**

**Me: And let Chapter 6 begin. Or and by the way, the real chapter name is The Unknown Law is revealed in Chapter 5.**

**Nagisa: ;-)**

Chapter 6: Meeting The Current Mermaid Princesses and Friends

"So this is where you live?" Yukito asked.

"Yep. It's name is Pearl Piari. You should come in." Hanon said.

"Before I go in, give me a few minutes." Yukito said as she grabbed her phone and started texting.

* * *

><p>Taoki is becoming a bit worried. She still didn't come.<p>

_"I hope she does not fall into any attacks. Or maybe she wants to spend some more time with her friends?" _Taoki thought.

Suddenly, his phone is ringing. Taoki saw that the message is sent from Yukito. It reads:

_While I was returning home, I suddenly bumped into someone who is the current mermaid princess of the South Atlantic Ocean. She fell in love with our son but she will be returning to her kingdom within a few weeks. However, when I told the law in which our son can become a prince, she became excited and told me to meet her friends. I will be a bit late, dear. Oh and please don't tell our son that I have met her by chance because we planned a secret surprise for him. Love, Yukito. ^_^_

"Dad." Nagisa said. He is wearing his nightgown dress.

"What is it, son?" Taoki asked.

"Mum has been awfully late. Do you know what happened to her?"

Taoki didn't want to spoil Yukito's surprise for their son so he said, "Your mother has sent me a text message saying that since it has been a while, she wanted to spend some more time with her friends."

"Oh. I see." and with that Nagisa went to his room and drifted to sleep while his dad started to watch some T.V. You know, boring news and stuff.

* * *

><p>"Luchia, Rina!" Hanon called.<p>

In an instant, Luchia, Rina, Nikora, Kaito and Madame Taki came. Suddenly, Nikora was surprised when she saw Yukito and instantly recognized her.

"Yukito?" Nikora asked.

"Nikora. It's you!" Yukito said and she hugged Nikora.

"Wait! You know her?" Luchia sounds surprised.

"Yeah. Everyone! Meet Yukito, the former mermaid princess of the South Atlantic Ocean and the former aqua pearl holder." Nikora said.

"Former?!" Rina was shocked.

"That means Hanon suceeded you." Kaito said.

"It's been a while, Yukito." Madame Taki smiled.

"Oh. How's your not-so-true fortunes going?" Yukito teased.

"My fortunes are always true." Taki whinned and everyone laughed.

"Hanon? How did you meet her?" Luchia asked.

"I was going to my kingdom when I suddenly bumped into her and when I saw the same shell locket as mine, I instantly realised that she was the former mermaid princess." Hanon said.

"Anyway, can I know your names?" Yukito asked.

"I am Luchia Nanami, Mermaid Princess of the North Pacific Ocean and the keeper of the pink pearl." Luchia said.

"I am Rina Tôin, Mermaid Princess of the North Atlantic ocean and the keeper of the green pearl." Rina said.

"I am Kaito, the Panthalassa Price." Kaito said.

"Hmm. Let me check you." Yukito said.

Kaito was surprise by this but Yukito said, "Your name is almost similar to that evil Gaito except the first word is K so I must check you."

Yukito looked around Kaito and checked on him. Finally, Yukito realised.

"Ah, you must be one of the two good Panthalassa Prince my friend told me about."

"How did you realise this so quickly?" Kaito said.

"It's simple. You have spiky orange hair while that evil Gaito had silver hair."

"If you were there, you could have said that to Rina."

"Hey! What's the big idea of bringing up this issue?" Rina growled.

"Cause you falsely accused me of doing this and that stuff which I didn't even know at that time."

"At least I said sorry."

"Say, is Kaito the boyfriend of Nikora?" Yukito asked.

Everyone, except Yukito, did an anime-style fall after hearing that.

"For your kind information, Kaito is Luchia's boyfriend." Nikora said.

"Gomenosai." Yukito said.

"Anyway, what's your full name?" Taki asked.

"My full name is Yukito Shirai."

"Shirai?!" Everyone gasped, except Hanon since she already knew.

"That means you must be the mother of Nagisa." Luchia exclaimed.

"How did you know?" Yukito asked.

"Your last name, of course." Rina said.

"Does my son know you guys as well?"

"Me and Nagisa are close buddies." Kaito said, "We go to the same school."

"I see but now I want to talk to you guys something important."

All of them listen closely to hear what it was.

"Hanon told me that you guys are leaving within few weeks."

"Yes, forever." Luchia said gloomily.

"And that if anyone tries to reveal their true form, they will turn into bubbles, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I don't think that's entirely true."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Rina said.

Yukito then took out the book and showed it to them.

"Has anyone shown you this?" Yukito asked.

"Nope. We were told by word of mouth." Rina said.

"And Word of Mouth never helps!"

Everyone became surprised.

"What do you mean?" Luchia said.

Yukito then opened the book and said, "Please read this."

And this will create shock waves throughout everyone.

_**"Mermaids are free to express their true form to their loved ones if only his mom is a mermaid . In addition, he can become a prince if his mother is a former mermaid princess."**_

When they read it, everyone was shocked.

"OMG! This can't be!" Luchia was shocked.

"No one ever told us about this!" Rina said.

"I am lost in words." Nikora was stunned.

"I am living for many years and this is the first time I had ever heard about this." Taki said.

"See who wrote this." Yukito said.

"AQUA REGINA?!" All of them, except Hanon, screamed.

"Hanon, you knew this?" Luchia said.

"She told me when we were at the sea. I am soo happy that I can get to be with Nagisa." Hanon said.

"What do you mean by 'get to be with Nagisa'"? Nikora asked.

"Hold it, Nikora. If Yukito is the former mermaid princess?..." Rina said.

"... and she is now Nagisa-kun's mother?" Luchia continued.

"Which means?!" they said together.

"Hanon!" Luchia cried and hugged Hanon, "You do not have to leave Nagisa-kun. You can be with him forever. He can even be your prince."

"I am soo glad I met Yukito by chance. Thank you, Yukito." Hanon cried.

"Wow! A spectecular turn of events." Kaito said. He was too shock to speak.

"Does your husband and son know about this?" Nikora said.

"Yep. My husband first found out when we both fell down at the sea. He saw me and he swore never to tell anyone my secret. Then I gave birth to my son and he promised not to tell anyone. Well you can say that my husband and son knows pretty lot about the sea world." Yukito said.

"Wait, does he know Aqua Regina-sama too?!" Luchia was surprised.

"I told him about the Sea Godness. He made a wish that he could see her."

"Wow! Just Wow!" Rina said.

"And we even took a trip around the South Atlantic Ocean for 3 days." Yukito smiled.

"WHAT?!" Everyone, including Hanon, was surprised.

"Yep. We had fun." Yukito said.

"Do you have any family photos with you?" Nikora said.

"Yep, here it is."

She then showed the photo to them.

"OMG! Your husband and son almost has the same colour as yours." Luchia said.

"So it seems that Nagisa also knows a lot about the sea world." Rina said.

"Yeah." Kaito said.

"But I had to leave them for a while because our kingdom was attacked by that evil Gaito and his so called Dark Lovers and I had to make sure that everyone is alright." Yukito said.

"It's not just your kingdom which was attacked but others as well." Rina said.

"But you guys put an end to that and I should thank you for that. You also defeated that Mikeru."

"Your welcome." Luchia said.

"Can I ask you something?" Hanon said.

"Yep." Yukito said.

"Where did you get that book? No one showed it to us when we were kids."

"I was also surprised too. When I was swimming, I bumped into a mermaid who said that they had been looking for the missing book in which I suddenly knew that you guys did not see the book. I offered her help but when we were seperated to look for it, I never saw her again. I sighed but then deep down the ocean was that book to which I was surprised. So I kept it in our kingdom."

"What could all this mean?" Rina said.

"Certainlty someone must have read the whole book and got upset when that law was there. So he or she must have thrown it away. Maybe no one found it and we were told by word of mouth instead." Luchia said.

"And we are living in constant fear of getting turned into bubbles!"

"Anyway, I really need to leave now. Your school is tommorow. Hanon, don't forget the surprise we plan for my son."

"I won't, Yukito." Hanon said.

"It's great meeting you, former mermaid princess." Taki smiled.

"Bye and take care." Yukito said and went away.

"Hanon, what surprise?" Luchia asked.

"Come on guys, I will tell you everything." Hanon said.

Meanwhile, Hippo heard the whole conversation and then suddenly got frightened.

_"Was that Yukito, the former mermaid princess? Shoot! She told them about that law. Now what will happen?" _Hippo thought.

If you guys want to know, actually HE was the one who read the whole book and HE was the one who actually threw the book away in such a way that no one could find it untill Yukito found it.

**Nagisa: Oh God! The penguin did that?!**

**Me: It sure is.**

**Nagisa: What did he really have to do that?**

**Me: Like I said, he despises Human boys and love.**

**Nagisa: Will they find out?**

**Me: Not now.**

**Nagisa: :-\**

**Me: Anyway, Chapter 7 is coming soon. So long, folks. For now.**

**Nagisa: And untill then, review and favourite this story please.**


	8. Chapter 7: Revelation and Confession

**Me: Sorry for the long wait but Chapter 7 is here. We are getting close to the end of Part 1.**

***silence***

**Me *sigh* : Never mind. Once again, I thank all of you for reviewing and liking my story.**

**For the zillon time, I don't own Mermaid Melody.**

**Also, due to the chapter name word limit, I might not be able to write Part X Chapter X: Chapter Name. I might do so if I see fit.**

**Now my biggest fear is that I read one review from Mermaid and Human Love Forever saying that he/she hates Hippo and deserves to lose Yuri due to the fact that he never wants human love and as a result, threw the book away. I strongly replied that Hippo saved mermaid princess countless times. My advise is that please do not say stuffs like that as there could be Hippo and Yuri fans in FanFiction and they might explode in anger if they see this.**

**So without further delay, enjoy Chapter 7. :)**

Chapter 7: Revelation and Confession.

The next day at school was also boring for everyone. Boring lessons and lectures.

But not for Hanon who is now in a happy mood as she always is. Today, she plans to tell Nagisa to come at night to the beach so that she can reveal her true self as a mermaid, the thing she always wanted to do.

"Hey, Rina. She isn't bored today." Luchia whispered.

"No doubt she is so happy that she can finally reveal her secret to Nagisa." Rina mumbled.

After class is over, Hanon stood up and said to the three of them.

"I'm going to Nagisa's class, guys. See you later."

"Wait, Hanon. We will come with you." Luchia said.

"Me too." Rina said.

"Me three." Kaito said.

"Thanks guys." Hanon smiled.

So all four of them went to Nagisa's class where there is a buzz around.

"What could have happen?" Luchia said.

"Don't know. Look there is a teacher coming." Kaito said.

And all four of them hid outside the class.

The teacher came with a lot of test papers in his hands. The teacher smiled and said

"Good morning class. These are the test results of a Geography topic name 'Sea and Oceans'."

All students gulped and some are even biting their lips.

"Kyahh! Sea and Oceans?! Did they say something about mermaids and kingdoms?" Hanon whispered.

"I doubt it." Rina said.

They continue to listen to what the teacher is saying.

"I know that the questions are a bit tough but everyone got a satisfying results and I am happy about it. However, there is one student who had done an excellent job and answered even the tough questions."

The students wondered who could that be.

"The one who did it is none other than Nagisa Shirai. He got a perfect score in this test. Congrats, Nagisa." the teacher announced.

"PERFECT SCORE?!" all students were shocked and then all faces were turned to towards Nagisa. Then they began to ask questions like:

"How did you do that?"

"Can you teach me this chapter?"

"Please, Nagisa-kun. Teach us."

Nagisa was feeling a bit discomfortable after hearing all these questions.

Luckily, the teacher noticed this and said, "Students! Please do not give him discomfort. I will teach this chapter again. Here are your results.'

As the teacher is handing out the results one by one, outside the class Hanon giggled

"No doubt Yukito had helped him."

"You think so?" Luchia said.

"Yeah. Yukito is the former mermaid princess so she must have told him everything about the sea world." Rina said.

After the bell rang, one of Nagisa's best friend who is a blonde told Nagisa, "How on earth could you answer these questions?"

"You need pure luck, my friend." Nagisa said.

"At least I got a B+. Say, why not we..."

"Hi, Nagisa!" A voice came.

It's none other than Hanon who entered the class first. Others came after her. However, his friend recognised Kaito and gasped.

"OMG! Are you Kaito, the surf champion?"

"Yep." Kaito said.

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure."

So after Kaito signed the autograph, the blonde told Nagisa, "Maybe I will see you around later."

"Yeah, later." Nagisa said and the blonde left.

"Is he your friend?" Luchia said.

"Yep." Nagisa said.

"Can I ask you something?" Hanon said.

"In front of them?" Nagisa sweatdropped.

Hanon then shoved the three others out of the class.

"Hey!" Kaito said.

"It's okay, Kaito. She needs privacy with Nagisa." Rina said.

"That's right. Today is the day of surprise." Luchia said.

Meanwhile, Hanon is having a chat with Nagisa. Nagisa was surprised by Hanon's change. Yesterday, she was crying. Today, she is happy as she always is.

"Can you come with me to the beach at night?" Hanon asked sweetly.

"Sure but why?" Nagisa asked.

"You will see." Hanon smiled and left the class. Nagisa is left pondering about why she did ask him on the beach.

After school, Nagisa returned home.

* * *

><p>"Mom! I am home." Nagisa said.<p>

"Oh! There you are. How's your school today?" Yukito said. She almost screwed her cooking.

"Perfect score on Sea and Ocean. Take a look."

He then showed her the results. Yukito is soo happy that she lifted Nagisa up and threw him up and down as if he has won something.

"Uh mom? I need..to..tell you..somethig." Nagisa is saying while he is being thrown up and down.

"Oh. What is it?" Yukito said and put him down.

"I have a date tonight with my girlfriend at the beach at night."

Yukito then knew that tonight will be the day Hanon reveals her secret to him so she said. "Of course, dear."

Nagisa was surprised but was rather happy anyway.

_At night:_

Nagisa was getting ready to go with Hanon. Just the same personal clothes he always wears.

"I'm going out." Nagisa said.

"Alright then, good luck." Taoki said.

"Dad?" Nagisa was surprised, "Where did mom go?"

"She went out for sometime."

"Oh! I see. Anyway, bye dad." Nagisa said and left.

_"Yukito, I hope this surprise can be a success." _Taoki thought.

* * *

><p>Hanon is getting ready to go to the beach with Nagisa. She is so excited about being with Nagisa forever. Suddenly, she heard the doorbell.<p>

"Nagisa!" she said happily. Instead it was Kaito with some of his boxes.

"Kaito!" Luchia said as she rushed to help Kaito move the boxes.

"I knew you did come." Nikora said as she is also helping him with the boxes.

"Kaito. You are going to stay here?" Hanon asked.

"Yep." Kaito said.

So the three girls are helping Kaito moving his boxes. Kaito told Luchia that he sold his home since they will be leaving in a few weeks.

Another bell rang. This time, Hanon thought that this must be Nagisa. Well, it is Nagisa when she opened the door.

"Nagisa!" Hanon said happily as she hugged him.

"Shall we go then?" Nagisa said.

"Yes, lets. Bye guys!" and with that they left.

Rina came and asked "Where is Hanon?"

"She just left with Nagisa already. Could you help us?" Luchia asked.

"Oh. Okay." and Rina helped the others.

* * *

><p>Nagisa was pedalling his bike to the beach with Hanon. Hanon looked at him behind. She felt ashamed of seeing him doing all the pedalling while she sits there. But she knew that the time has comed to reveal her true secret. So she rested her head on his back to give him comfort. Nagisa paused for a moment but then smiled.<p>

When they reached the beach, Nagisa called, "Wakey Wakey Hanon!"

"Oh." Hanon instantly got up and saw that they are in the beach. Seeing no one was there, she dragged him to the sight where Kaito first saw Luchia singing as a mermaid.

"What's so important dragging me to the beach at the middle of the night?" Nagisa asked.

Hanon just giggled and hugged him instead. She then said, "Sorry, I just need a hug to calm my nerves. I have been waiting for this moment to come."

"Waiting for this moment to come? What do you mean?" Nagisa is now confused.

"Nagisa, do you love me?'

"Yeah, I do."

"Do you believe in mermaids?"

"Well, yeah. I think I do. My mom..." Nagisa was a bit hesitated to tell her about that but he said anyways, "My mom was a..."

"Former mermaid princess?"

"Yep. Former mermaid princess."

All of a sudden, Nagisa was shocked and stared at Hanon.

"Hey?! How do you know my mom was a former mermaid princess?"

With a smile on her face, Hanon climbed on the rock and stood on top of it.

"Hanon! What are you doing?" Nagisa shouted.

"Wait and see." Hanon smiled and like an athletic diver, she dived into the water.

Nagisa was shocked. He thought that she must have dragged him to the beach just to see her commit suicide and that thought shattered him. However, he heard a voice.

"Nagisa."

Nagisa then saw Hanon in the water.

"Thank goodness you are okay. Why did you..." and then the real shock part came.

When Nagisa saw Hanon's fins, then Nagisa immediately realised. The girl he has fallen for was actually a mermaid!

"Hanon, you are a mermaid." Nagisa said but he was open-mouthed.

"That's right, Nagisa. I am the current mermaid princess of the South Atlantic Ocean and the Aqua Pearl Holder." Hanon said.

Nagisa just stared at Hanon for sometime. Surprisingly, Hanon didn't turn into bubbles. So, he then asked.

"Wait but if you tell me straight away, won't you turn into bubbles?" Nagisa asked.

"Normally yes but here no." Hanon said.

"How come?"

"I met your mom in the sea as I bumped into her. I told her that I,along with my friends, will be going back to our kingdoms forever when she showed me the law which is..."

"No need to tell me. I already knew it."

But then Nagisa realized one thing.

"Going back to your kingdom forever?! Could it be that you cried yesterday because of that? That I may never get to see you again?"

Hanon nodded sadly and said, "Yes Nagisa but now I can get to be with you forever."

"That's right!" and all of a sudden, Yukito came out from the water with a smile on her face.

"Mom?" Nagisa was surprised.

"Yep that's me. Give me a thanks for saving her heart into pieces."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome, son. I think you guys are perfect and prettiest of all."

"Really?" Both Nagisa and Hanon said.

"Yep."

"Would you like to be a prince?" a voice said.

All of a sudden there was a bright light and once again, Aqua Regina comes. This time, in front of Nagisa.

"Are you...Aqua...Regina?" Nagisa was a bit frightened.

"Don't be afraid, Nagisa. I am Aqua Regina." Aqua Regina smiled.

"Mom told me a lot about you. It's nice to meet you."

"Hanon is so lucky to have you, the son of the former aqua mermaid princess. Never thought this could happen."

"Well it did happen."

"That's why I am so happy. Now, would you like to be the prince of Hanon and live with her forever?"

"I would love to but would I be able to see my parents?"

"Yes, you will."

With a smile on her face, she raised her staff and chanted.

"With the staff in my hand, I, Aqua-Regina, sign Nagisa, the son of the former mermaid princess Yukito, to become the prince of the South Atlantic Ocean and to live along side Mermaid Princess Hanon in the future!"

In the bright flashlight, Nagisa began to transform. It was a similar transformation to Hanon. Nagisa had on blue dress shirt, fitted with a bowtie that was the same color as Hanon. Vests of aqua colors fitted over his shirt, and slacks of the same color were fitted too. A blue blazer (jacket) are tinged the same color as Hanon. After the transformation was finished, Nagisa looked at the new transformation.

"Well? How do you like it?" Aqua Regina smiled.

"It looks pretty cool." Nagisa said.

"Wow Nagisa! You look so pretty." Hanon said.

"It sure is." Yukito said.

"Listen Nagisa. You will remain in your human form for tonight when you go to the sea. Tommorrow, you will be in your new form when you enter the water. Enjoy your love life with Hanon. The sea world will welcome you." Aqua Regina smiled and then dissapeared afterwards.

And with that, Nagisa returned to his human form.

"Eh? What just happened?" Nagisa was a bit puzzled.

"Aqua Regina left. So you are back to your human form." Hanon smiled.

"Oh! I see." Nagisa realized that he is in the water covering his waist.

"Nagisa?"

"Hmm.."

In a surprise move, Hanon leaped into the air to reach Nagisa and kissed him as they both went under the sea.

Under the sea, their lips are still tight with each other. After a few minutes, they broke apart.

"I love you, Nagisa." Hanon smiled.

"I love you too." Nagisa smiled but then he realized.

"Hey! I can breathe underwater."

"Since you are already a prince, you can breathe underwater forever." Hanon smiled.

"Would you like to take a trip around the sea with me?"

"Really? I would love too."

And with that, Hanon grabbed Nagisa's hand and together they went to explore the sea.

Wherever they went, their hands are still holding each other, vowing to be together forever. They went everywhere within South Atlantic Ocean.

Finally, after few hours of swimming. They eventually went to a rock. There they sat, still holding with each others hand.

"Nagisa, you look a bit tired. Are you okay?" Hanon asked.

"Well.. I am.. tired." Nagisa yawned before he fell asleep, his head resting on Hanon's shoulder.

"Let's sleep together, my love." Hanon smiled but before she can do that, Yukito popped out.

"How are you guys doing? Enjoying?"

"Yeah. We are fine. Your son is sleeping peacefully on my shoulder." Hanon smiled.

"It's pretty late already. Lets head back to Japan or else they might be worried about us."

"Yes. Lets go."

And so they went back to Pearl Piari within an hour. They are back in their human form. Yukito is carrying the sleeping Nagisa on her back.

"Well! At least school is closed for tommorow." Yukito sighed.

"Thank you so much for helping me. I could have been in lonely in the kingdom without your help. You are welcome anytime in here." Hanon said.

"Your welcome. I have got to go now. Bye."

"See ya."

Yukito then left with Nagisa with his bicycle. Hanon then suddenly realised one thing.

_"I think I know what to write to Taro-chan." _Hanon thought.

Entering her room and quickly changed her clothes to nightgown clothes. She grabbed a piece of paper and pencil and started writing.

**Taoki and Yukito: Yahoo!**

**Me: Now all three of you came?!**

**Nagisa: Yeah. That's because we will all celebrate the finale!**

**Me: Finale of what?**

**Nagisa: Your story?**

**Me: Wrong, Nagisa. It's the finale of Part 1 coming up! Don't miss it folks!**

**Taoki: I am soo excited! Right, dear?**

**Yukito: It sure is. Untill this part finale comes up, review and fav this story please.**


	9. Part 1 Finale: Together Forever

**Me: This is it! The finale of Part 1. Without doubt, this is the biggest chapter I had ever written.**

**Yukito: Does that mean we will never appear again?**

**Me: You will appear again but you will be out for sometime.**

**Taoki: Boy! This is gonna be some trills. The finale always makes people cry when they like the shows.**

**Nagisa: Zahir890 would like to thank you all who has read Part 1. He would also like to thank the ones who like and review it. **

***Hanon pops out of nowhere!***

**Hanon: Nagisa! Yukito! Taoki!**

**Me*shocked*: What are you doing here?**

**Hanon: What am I doing here? I am part of their family now, you know.**

**Yukito: Oh and Zahir890 does not own Mermaid Melody.**

**Me: And now, let the finale of Part 1 begin!**

**Taoki *sniffs*: I don't want to say goodbye.**

Chapter 8: Together Forever!

"I am leaving guys, see ya." Hanon said.

"Where are you going? And what for?" Luchia asked.

"On a date with Nagisa. I have got to make up for all the picking and pikering I have done to him."

"Well then, take care Hanon."

However just when Hanon was about to leave, Hippo tried to stop her.

"You must not leave. I am begging you. You might be in danger." Hippo pleaded.

"Listen, Hippo. There is no danger and Nagisa is no danger."

"But.."

Hanon then left without listening to Hippo.

Hippo's surprise action caused Kaito and Rina to be suspicious.

"Hey Rina. Do you think he could be the one who did that?" Kaito whispered.

"Could be. But let's not try to create a scene in here." Rina said.

* * *

><p>Hanon walked as she tries to feel the fresh air and cool breeze that is coming to her. Suddenly, a voice came.<p>

"Hanon!" It was Nagisa who called out. He is coming with his bicycle.

"Nagisa! You are here." Hanon smiled and she hugged Nagisa.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah!"

And so off they went.

Hanon sadly looked at Nagisa huffing and puffing as he continues to pedal his bike.

_"I can't stand seeing him do all this. Let me see if I can try." _Hanon thought.

And with that she tried to look at Nagisa's movements and try to copy it out as well. It is a success and she is also pedalling.

"Yeah. It works!" Hanon smiled.

Nagisa noticed that they are travelling a little bit faster. He looked behind and he saw Hanon is pedalling as well.

"Wow Hanon! You can ride." Nagisa said.

"It pains me to see that you are doing all the pedalling and me sitting here. So I thought I might give it a try."

"Hey, Hanon. Let's get some ice-cream before we go."

"Hai!"

So they went to a nearby ice-cream shop where they ordered the favorite ice-cream. Nagisa with the vanilla ice-creme and Hanon with the chocolate-mint.

"Nagisa. Are you alright after what happened yesterday? Hope you didn't realize this is all a dream." Hanon asked.

"I'm fine, Hanon. But can we talk about that a bit later? There are so many people here and we don't wanna let them find out that you are a mermaid princess."

"Oh! You are right."

"Wow! Look at the elephant!" Someone shouted.

Hanon and Nagisa looked and they are in awe after seeing what's happening on the road.

Two big elephants walked by with dozen of people singing happily at the top of the elephant. The driver of it is also singing.

"Wow! Nagisa! Look at the elephant!" Hanon squealed and she was so jumpy that she did not know that she spilled some of the chocolate mint into Nagisa's face. It was only when she stopped jumping that she realized what she just did.

"Kyah! Gomenosai! Gomenosai!" Hanon cried and she grabbed her handkercheif and started rubbing on Nagisa's face.

"You still have that handkercheif I gave it to you at school?" Nagisa said.

"Yeah. This aqua handkercheif will always be with me. Thank you, Nagisa."

"Your welcome."

"Hey! The destination is nearby. Let's keep pedaling."

So they contined on. Now with Hanon being able to pedal, they reached their destination in less than five minutes. Their destination? A huge shopping mall. Nagisa was a bit shock when they reached there.

"Hanon? Are you sure? Things are a bit expensive in here."

"Don't worry. I have 900,000 yen that I won from the lottery a few weeks back." Hanon said.

"900,000 yen?!"

"Yep."

As Hanon and Nagisa walked across the mall, they suddenly bumped into someone. Guess who it is? None other than Nagisa's mom and dad, Yukito and Taoki Shirai.

"Mom? Dad?" Nagisa was a bit shocked.

"Wow! What a coincidence to meet you and Hanon here." Yukito said happily.

"You must be the current mermaid princess of the South Atlantic Ocean. Nice to me you." Taoki said.

"And you must be Nagisa's father, Taoki Shirai. It's nice to meet you too. I am Hanon Hosho." Hanon smiled.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Nagisa asked.

"We came here for a walk and buy lot of things. Right, Taoki?" Yukito smiled.

"Yep. Anyway enjoy your date, son." Taoki said as he and Yukito left.

"Dad!" Nagisa cried as his face was red.

Hanon giggled and said, "It's okay, Nagisa. You are lucky to have such lovely parents."

"I guesse so. Say isn't that the tent where we went inside before?"

Nagisa then pointed out the same big tent where they last went inside.

"Oh Wow!" Hanon exclaimed as she and Nagisa went inside it.

"You are right, Nagisa. This is the big tent where we had some fun inside."

Both of them then laid down to rest.

Unfortunately, the salesman came and recognized them. He then started shouting:

"You again?! How many times do I have to tell you two that this is for sales display?!"

"How much does it cost?" Hanon asked.

"You are going to buy it?"

"Yep."

"6000 yen."

So they brought the tent. Hanon was excited and jumpy as usual. Nagisa then said:

"Hey Hanon. If you have any time, let's go camping sometime. Just you and me."

"Really?" Hanon asked.

"Yep."

"Thanks Nagisa." and she hugged Nagisa. Some people smiled when they were passing them. Hanon and Nagisa realized that they are doing this in public and with red in their face, they continued on.

They brought many things like: clothes, jewels. Hanon is a crazy-fashion lover so it's no surprise that she is buying those stuffs. Then she saw a blue cap which can fit Nagisa. Seeing that Nagisa has headed towards the toilet, she asked the salesman.

"How much does this cap cost?"

"500 yen, 10% discount." the salesman said.

So she brought the cap. After that, Nagisa came.

"Ah! Just in time." Hanon smiled.

"Just in time for what?" Nagisa asked.

Hanon then put the cap in Nagisa's head and smiled.

"A gift of forgiveness from me. You look nice with the cap."

"Hanon, you brought this cap just for me?" Nagisa asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry for all my pikering I have done to you. Will you forgive me?"

"Thanks Hanon and I forgive you."

Hanon then smiled and hugged Nagisa once more.

_"Someday, Nagisa. I will teach you the love of music that Taro-chan taught me." _Hanon thought happily.

They continued shopping, stopping at one place to eat. Then when they went to a jewellery store, Nagisa saw a beautiful ring he has never seen. The ring was in aqua color, with a blue diamond in top of it. On top of a diamond is a small mermaid statue. Nagisa then went to the salesman and asked

"How much is this ring diamond?"

"300,000 yen."

Nagisa gulped. He only has 50,000 yen with him. He sighed.

However, when he looked down he saw 250,000 yen on the floor. Nagisa was surprised but he then saw Yukito and Taoki happily waving at him. They are the ones who left 250,000 yen on the floor so that Nagisa can buy the ring. Nagisa smiled and waved back before picking up the money to buy the ring diamond.

_"Hanon is so going to like it. Better keep it on my pocket." _Nagisa thought.

"I think that's enough shopping for now. Let's go home." Hanon said, carrying a pile of shopping bags.

"It's evening now. How about we go to the beach at night?" Nagisa asked.

"Arigato Nagisa!"

So they went back to the bicycle parking lot but then a problem suddenly emerged.

"Ah Hanon?" Nagisa asked.

"Yep." Hanon said.

"How are we gonna ride the bike if you are carrying a lot of stuff?"

Both Nagisa and Hanon sweat-dropped. Then suddenly Hanon had an idea.

They went on. Hanon was holding the handlebar and the shopping bags at the same time.

"Can you really do that? Won't the shopping bags fall down?" Nagisa asked

"Nope. Not really." Hanon said.

When they reached Pearl Piari, Hanon went inside with all her shopping bags and came out after putting it inside.

"Well then, let's go to the beach." Hanon said.

And so they pedaled their way to the beach. It was night when they reached there. No one was there cause it was 11:49 pm at night, except those two.

"It is so beautiful, isn't it?" Hanon said sweetly while holding Nagisa's hand.

"It sure is. Uh Hanon?" Nagisa asked.

"Yep?"

"Tickal Tickal." and Nagisa began to tickal Hanon.

"Ha Ha. It tikals, Nagisa. Stop it, Ha Ha!" Hanon laughed while she is being tikaled by Nagisa.

While tikaling, Nagisa eventually slipped and his lips went straight to her lips, causing an accidental kiss between the two.

But Hanon did not mind as she dragged him so that she can kiss him hard. She wants to be with him forever. No one else can take their place.

They remained like this for a few minutes. What happened next was that they rolled over their way to the sea, changing Hanon to the mermaid form and Nagisa to sea prince form. Realizing where they were, they broke up.

"How did we get in here?" Hanon was puzzled.

"Maybe we rolled over to the water and that's how we became like this." Nagisa said.

"Oh."

"Hanon?"

"Yep."

SPLASH! Nagisa then suddenly splashed some water on Hanon's face and started to laugh.

Hanon then had an evil grin on her face and said, "Alright then, mister. Two can play that game." and with her fin, she splashed a huge amount of water on Nagisa.

They continued splashing each other for a few minutes untill Nagisa said, "Hanon, let's stop. One of us might become sick."

"Yeah. I agree. In fact, I don't want to get cold." Hanon said.

They climbed on the rock and looked at the beautiful night sky.

"Hanon?" Nagisa asked.

"Yep?" Hanon said

"I think it's the perfect time to give you this." Nagisa said as he took the small box from his pocket.

"What's inside?"

Then when Nagisa opened the box, Hanon couldn't believe it. It's a aqua ring which she has never seen. That ring was brought from the shop.

"Where did you buy this?" Hanon was shocked.

"From the shop that we went." Nagisa smiled.

"You brought this just for me?"

"Yep." Nagisa said as he put the ring on Hanon's finger.

Tears started coming out from Hanon's eyes. But those were not sad tears now. Those are happy tears.

"NAGISA!" Hanon cried as she hugged him. Nagisa embraced her.

Their eyes are locked into each other for a few minutes.

"I love you, my sea prince." Hanon smiled.

"I love you too, my mermaid princess." Nagisa smiled.

They then kissed each other on the full moon and a beautiful night sky.

* * *

><p>"Aww! Isn't that sweet, Taoki? Two lovely dovely fellows kissing each other?" Yukito smiled as she, in her mermaid form, and Taoki looked at Hanon and Nagisa's kiss while holding each other hands.<p>

"It sure is, Yukito. I'm glad that you were able to save Hanon's heart from breaking into pieces just because she is about to leave our son behind."

"Aww, it's nothing. Anyway, let's not disturb them. Let's go home."

"I agree with you, Yukito."

And so they left the beach so that they can return home with smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p>In Germany, Mitsuki Tarou is having a cup of tea in his house after playing the piano to cool his mind after a hectic schedule when suddenly there was a door knock. It was the mailman.<p>

"Letter from Japan delivered to you." The mailman said.

"Thank you, mailman-san." Tarou smiled.

The mailman left. When Tarou looked at the letter, he was surprise. It's non other than from Hanon Hosho, his former music student.

"Hosho-sama?" Tarou was surprised. He then open the envelop and read the letter.

_Dear Taro-chan,_

_I got your letter a few months back but I couldn't reply it because my heart was in conflict between you and my another love. Now, I am able to reply it._

_A few days after you left, I met a cute boy name Nagisa Shirai at school. He has dark blue hair and beautiful blue eyes. However, as my heart was still belong with you, I rejected him as he is younger than me and I played hard on him, calling him a kid but he never gave up on me. So as time flew by, I fell in love with him._

_Then came the part where I have to go back to my kingdom forever. I couldn't bear it! I regretted that I played hard on him. I wanted to cry but I can't. I have my own responsibilities as a mermaid princess, as you know._

_Then came the most biggest shock in my life. While I was swimming, I bumped into another mermaid whose name is Yukito Shirai. She was the former mermaid princess whom I succeded and, to my shock, is now Nagisa's mother! I couldn't believe it! What's even more shocking was that Nagisa and his father knew plenty about the sea and they even knew her mermaid form._

_I told her that I can't continue my relationship with him but she erased all my fears and sadness with quick ease. She showed me the book called 'List of Mermaid Laws' which we were never shown and showed the law saying that I can reveal my true form to him and he can become my prince if his mom is the former mermaid princess._

_I was extremely happy that I can get to be with Nagisa but my biggest question is: why was that book never shown to us? Who could have thrown it away? Anyway, I showed my true form to him and now, he is my prince with the help of his mother, Yukito._

_Even though I may never get to see you again, I want to thank you with all my heart that you teached me the love for music. I think that I will pass your teachings to my new boyfriend as well __.__._

_Thank you and Good-bye, Taro-chan._

_With love,_

_Hanon Hosho._

_P.S : There is a photo of me and my new boyfriend on another envelop._

Taro then picked up the photo he just dropped and then saw the photo. The photo shows Hanon and Nagisa happily flashing V-signs in the park.

Taro smiled. Hanon has finally found her true love at last but one thing puzzled him.

"Hosho boyfriend's mom is a former mermaid princess? That's interesting. I am glad you found someone to love." Taro smiled.

He then went back to play his piano.

***END OF PART 1***

**Me: Yep! There it is. Oh and by the way, Arigato means 'Thank You'**

**Hanon: Now that Part 1 has ended, I wonder what will Part 2 be?**

**Me *smiles*: You will see.**

**Yukito: How about we take a family photo?**

**Nagisa: Excellent idea, mom. Hanon, wanna come?**

**Hanon: I would love to.**

***Everyone gathers with the camera being set up***

**Taoki: You should come too. It was your idea of this story and everyone likes it.**

**Me: Really? Thanks.**

***The camera waits for 5 seconds before the click sound came.***

***THE REAL END OF PART 1!***

**Me: See you in Part 2, friends and fans!**


	10. Part 2 Chapter 1: WABA Title Fight!

**Me: Hello People! Welcome to the 1st Chapter of Part 2!**

**Yukito: Hooray! This is awesome!**

***Someone gave Yukito a small knock in her head.***

**Naoki: Isn't it my time now? This is Part 2 you know.**

**Yukito: Oh Sorry! I will see you guys later.**

***Yukito exits***

**Naoki *smiling*: Welcome to Part 2, friends. Thank you all who had been favouriting and reviewing this story.**

**Me: One user name magic135 already knew what this part will be.**

**Naoki: I am not surprise about that. If Part 1 had focused on Hanon and Nagisa, no doubt Part 2 will be focusing on my son, Masahiro, and Rina.**

**Me: And to start things off, it's time to put some boxing action in the first chapter. Enjoy Chapter 1. Oh and Please Note that: WABA stands for World Amateur Boxing Association.**

**Naoki *shrieks out*: Yikes! Give me the remote control now! I have to see my son's fight.**

**PART 2: RINA X MASAHIRO**

Chapter 1: World Amateur Boxing Association Championship Match!

Two weeks have passed since Nagisa and Hanon became together forever with the help of Yukito Shirai, Nagisa's mother who is also a former mermaid princess of the South Atlantic Ocean. Now, there are three weeks left.

At Pearl Piari, Rina sat alone and looked at the window, sad in thought.

_"Luchia gets to keep Kaito because he is a Panthalassa prince. Hanon can now finally be with Nagisa because his mom is the former mermaid princess. That leaves only me and Masahiro at stake. I wonder if such luck can exist between us."_

"Rina!" Hanon called.

"What is it, Hanon?" Rina mumbled.

"You look all gloomy from yesterday. Why not you tell me your problems? I promise not to tell anyone."

Hanon's words made Rina smile a little. Hanon sat on the chair next to Rina.

"Hanon? How did you feel when you realized that you can finally get to be with Nagisa?" Rina asked.

"I was so happy that I can get to be with him. I had never known that his mom is the former mermaid princess." Hanon said.

"Oh."

"To tell you the truth, I regretted making fun of him before. If only I had known that law and Nagisa's family before, we would have been all lovely-dovely from the start."

"Hmm.."

"Anyway, what do you think of Masahiro?"

"Do I really have to say that?" Rina was blushing.

"Don't worry. I promise I won't tell."

Rina thought twice before saying this

"I think Masahiro is the right guy for me. He is not like the other boys. He is extremely athletic. Being a boxer and can also do extreme motorcyclist. I couldn't have imagine anyone doing that. Well, he also...uh...looks hot without his glasses. But...?

"But what?" Hanon asked.

"Hanon? Do you think I can get the same luck as you have? That someone you can fell in love with has their mom who was a former mermaid princess?"

"You have to believe in yourself, Rina. This was the first time we heard about that law, yet it was written in the book."

"I will seriously kick their butt whoever had hide that book from us."

"That's the spirit. Now Rina, do you think that Hamasaki might have some connection with the sea world?"

"I remember Masahiro told me that he was a descendant of the man who was rescued by a mermaid and built the Awami Shrine to show his love for the mermaid and wished for humans to live with mermaids peacefully."

Hanon was surprised. She never thought that Masahiro's ancestors had actually built the shrine.

"Well, I have got to go now. However, I think that Hamasaki-san might be related to the sea world by his ancestor's blood."

"You really think so?" Rina was a bit surprised.

"I think so. See you later." and with that Hanon left.

Rina thought about it. If Masahiro could be related to the sea world as Hanon stated, then there's a possibility that one of Masahiro's family could be a ordinary mermaid or a former mermaid princess and this has given some hope for Rina.

Suddenly, there was a phone ring. Rina picked it up.

"Hello, this is Pearl Piari. Rina speaking." Rina said.

"It's been a while, Rina." a known voice said.

Rina could not believe it! That voice is none other than Masahiro!

"Masahiro? It's really been a while. How are you?" Rina smiled.

"Fine. I'm sorry I couldn't keep in contact with you. I was so busy." Masahiro said.

"That's okay. How did you know that number?"

"Kaito gave me that number."

"I'm glad he did."

"Anyway, did you see the sport magazine on the boxing section?"

"Yeah. I am glad I have found a boyfriend like you who is a boxer. You are in the final for the World Amateur Boxing Championship."

"That's right!"

"Who is your opponent?"

"They say that he is from Korea name Don Lee, known for his amazing combos."

"What's the chance for your winning?"

"They say probably about 40-60% although odds are in Lee's favor."

"I will be on your side forever even if odds are against you."

"Thanks, Rina. Would you watch the match?"

"I would love to. Tell me the time of your match."

"8:30 pm."

"Thanks and see you later."

"Bye, Rina." and with that Masahiro hangs up the phone.

Rina is very excited. She looked at the magazines she collected from the shop which says Masahiro defeated this guy, that guy en route to final.

_"Masahiro is really tough boxer to beat. He should have gone pro. I wonder why he didn't want to go pro?" _Rina thought. She let out a small giggle and said:

"I wonder what would happen if Kaito has to fight with Masahiro? That could be a excellent way to punish Kaito for betraying Luchia, not once but twice."

Rina then took all the magazines to her room.

8:30 pm. The night of the final of the WAB championship. Rina looked at the time and said.

"Better close door."

She then closed the door and turned on the T.V.

* * *

><p>Both fighters have made their entrance with the audience cheering both of them. The ring announcer then came out and said:<p>

"Ladies and gentleman! Welcome to the WABA Finals! These two warriors have finally made it to the final but only one of them will win and become champion and will take one step closer to becoming a pro!"

The audience cheered.

"Introducing on the blue corner. Fighting from South Korea. Weighting 140 pounds. Ladies and Gentleman, Don Lee!"

Don Lee raised his fist as the audience cheered and some even showed the South Korea flag.

"And now on the red corner. Fighting from Japan. Weighting 135 pounds. Ladies and gentleman, Masahiro Hamasaki!"

Masahiro raised his fist and the people roared wildy and some showed the Japanese flag.

Then the referee came and told them the rules. You know: no low blows, no rabbit punches and all those stuffs. The atmosphere is becoming a bit tense for a few seconds.

_"I hope you are watching, Rina." _Masahiro thought.

"Good luck, Hamasaki. You have come this far. Here's your mouth guard." The coach said.

"Thanks coach." Hamasaki said and flashed a thumbs up.

And then the bell rang and the people cheered as both fighters stared at each others and started to moving around.

* * *

><p>"Masahiro, you can do this." Rina said as she is watching the fight on her bed.<p>

Meanwhile, Hanon is telling Luchia, Kaito and Nikora about what Rina told them earlier.

"Are you serious? Masahiro's ancestors built the shrine that we go to?" Luchia was surprised.

"Rina told me about it." Hanon said.

"Then let's ask..." Kaito was about to finish when suddenly they heard a voice.

"WHOO-HOO!"

All four nearly jumped after hearing that voice.

"It sounds like Rina coming from her room." Nikora said.

"Then what are you waiting for? Let's check it out." Hanon said as they rushed towards Rina's room.

Rina is praticularly shadow boxing what Masahiro is doing on the T.V because she is all hyped up.

"Alright! Keep going, my love." Rina smiled.

* * *

><p>If you are probably guessing why this is all happening, well take a look below:<p>

Round 1:

As both boxers are circling each other, suddenly Don Lee suddenly charged towards Masahiro only to get a jab from Masahiro flat on his face.

Don Lee stumbled back and again charged towards his opponent and tried to use his combos but Masahiro dodged all of them and suddenly gave Lee a hook to the body and then to the face.

This continue for full 3 minutes. Masahiro is giving Don Lee a beating of his life as Masahiro gave him jabs, hooks and uppercuts to the face mostly. Then another uppercut and down goes Don Lee. The Japanese crowds roared in delight, chanting "MASAHIRO! MASAHIRO!" and the South Korean fans try to cheer Lee on.

Luckily, Don Lee got up at the 9 count.

_"Ugh! So close." _Masahiro mumbled

The bell rang and both fighters returned to their corners.

"No doubt Masahiro has won this fight easily." one commentator said.

"What a perfect start for him at the final. If he can continue like this, he will eventually become the champion." another commentator said.

"Nice! Very nice! Keep going on like that." The coach said as he pat on Masahiro's back.

"I will, coach." Masahiro said.

* * *

><p>Knock! Knock!<p>

"Who's there?" Rina said.

Rina then opened the door and saw Kaito, Luchia, Hanon and Nikora in surprise faces.

"What's going on here, Rina?" Nikora said.

"Well.." Rina mumbled.

However Luchia, Hanon and Kaito went passed Rina and saw on the T.V the recap of Round 1 where Masahiro put Don Lee on the ground.

"Oh! It seems like Rina is cheering for her boyfriend at the T.V." Hanon teased.

"And he has a pretty good start to this fight." Luchia said.

"Rina?! Why didn't you tell us about this? We could have cheered for him as well." Kaito asked.

"Well... I...uh." Rina tried to say something but Nikora interrupted.

"It's okay, Rina. How about we all see the fight?" Nikora said.

"YEAH!" Luchia and Hanon shouted.

"Come on! Round 2 has already started." Kaito said.

All of them grabbed their chairs to watch the fight. Rina is watching in her bed.

_"You can do this, Masahiro." _Rina thought.

* * *

><p>If you think that Masahiro has already won the fight after the first round, well think again:<p>

Round 2:

Both fighters are inching closer to their distance.

Suddenly, Masahiro was caught by surprise by a fast jab from Lee. Masahiro stumbled back.

Masahiro tried to give an uppercut but Lee easily dodged it and used his fast combos to hit Masahiro. Jab, Jab, Hook, Uppercut. Masahiro got hit in all of them. Then another fast jab and hook and down goes Masahiro. This time, the Korean fans roared in delight chanting, "Lee! Lee!" but the Japanese fans cheered Masahiro and urged him to get up.

Thankfully, Masahiro got up at 7 count. Suddenly, Lee charged to finish Masahiro but he stopped in his tracks as he got a hard punch to the body by Masahiro surprisingly.

The bell rang and both fighters went back to their corners.

"Wow! Don Lee suddenly changed things around in Round 2!" one commentator said.

"You do know that Don Lee is well known for his remarkable comebacks." another commentator said.

"Hamasaki! I have an idea." the coach said.

"What is it, coach?" Masahiro said.

"Try to keep punching on his body. If you do so, then he will eventually slow down and you will be able to attack him easily."

"I think it might work."

* * *

><p>"Thanks to you people, look what happened to him. Masahiro is now on backfoot." Rina growled.<p>

"Are you saying that because of us, he lost the second round?" Kaito asked.

"Quite so."

"No! I believe he will win!" Luchia said.

"That's right!" Hanon proclaimed

"Hi! Can I join?" Taki asked.

"Sure." Nikora said.

"I will join too." the human Hippo said and grabbed a popcorn.

_"Just Great! Hippo and Taki now has joined to see the fight. I hope Taki doesn't bring bad fortunes on him." _Rina thought.

* * *

><p><span> Round 3:<span>

Don Lee yet again pounced on Masahiro with his fast combos. Masahiro desperately tried to block the punches.

Suddenly Masahiro saw a space between Lee's arm and body. This is his chance. Taking advantage of Lee's unguarded body, Masahiro punched Lee into the body with full force.

Lee was stunned and went backwards. Again Lee charged, again he got a hit on the body.

Suddenly, he was in a bit of a pain. He couln't move fast due to that and his speed seems to slow down.

Taking advantage on that, Masahiro went forward and delivered a powerful hook and uppercut to Lee's face. Lee is in a verge of collapse. A haymaker from Masahiro is enough to knock Lee out cold.

The referee checked on Lee and realized that he won't be able to continue to he signaled the bell to end the match.

The match is over. Masahiro has won and he is now the World Amateur Boxing Champion! The Japanese fans went wild and they clapped and cheered for Masahiro, who happily raised his fist. The South Korean fans, well you know, are stunned.

"Ladies and Gentleman! The winner and the WABA Champion, Masahiro Hamasaki!"

"Wow! He put up a spectacular performance in the final knocking Lee out in the 3rd Round with 2 minutes to spear." One commentator said.

"Spare a thought for Don Lee. He also put up a good performance there. I think the turning point came when he got hit on the body."

The excitement grew for the Japanese fans as Masahiro is handed over the belt.

* * *

><p>"HOORAY! HE WON!" Kaito shouted.<p>

Everyone was so happy and they slap high fives. Luchia and Hanon hugged Rina tightly.

"Hamasaki-san won! Aren't you happy, Rina?" Both Luchia and Hanon said.

"Would..you..please let me go? I need..some..fresh..air." Rina is gasping for air.

"Oh sorry." and they released Rina.

"Well, it looks like they put the belt on Hamasaki's waist." Nikora smiled.

But what they will see next will create a big shock for everyone.

* * *

><p>"Here's your..uh.. special locket." the coach said as he hands over the locket to Masahiro.<p>

"Thanks, coach." Masahiro said as he put the locket around his neck.

Do you want to know Masahiro's locket? The locket is a small green mermaid carrying a small heart of love.

"Could you give me a lift, coach?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>"There we go. The coach lifting Masahiro." Nikora smiled.<p>

"OMG!" Luchia screamed.

"What's the matter, Luchia?" Kaito asked.

"Look what's around Hamasaki-san's neck!"

All of them saw, to their shock, the green mermaid locket around Masahiro's neck.

Hippo realized this locket and almost dropped his popcorn.

The most shocked is Rina. Why does Masahiro have that locket? Then suddenly Rina said:

"Could it be...?"

**Me: Yep! There you go. A nice boxing action scene to start with.**

**Naoki *jumping with joy*: Oh Wow! My son became Champion!**

**Me: Come down! Don't shout.**

**Naoki: Oh sorry. Anyway, that's the 2nd biggest chapter you have ever written, after the last chapter of Part 1.**

**Me: Thanks. Anyway, Chapter 2 is coming soon.**

**Naoki: Untill then, fav and review please.**


	11. Part 2 Chapter 2: Rina's Love Confession

**Me: Hi people! Chapter 2 is here.**

**Naoki: How do you update so fast? You update it within 4-7 days.**

**Me: It's simple. I have free time and school is closed ;-).**

**Anyway, I would like to thank everyone who is reading, reviewing and liking my story.**

**Naoki: As usual, he does not own Mermaid Melody. Just the OCs.**

**Me: And without delay, let Chapter two begin!**

**Naoki: This should be interesting.**

Chapter 2: Rina's confession of love.

The next day at school was, as usual, boring.

Kaito, Luchia, Hanon and Rina planned to sent their congratulations to Masahiro. For Rina, her mind has been divided into two. Half of her mind is about sending congratulation to Masahiro and half of mind is about Masahiro's locket that she saw on T.V.

Rina clearly remembered she saw the locket somewhere in the sea. So if Masahiro has that locket, is it possible that his parents or relatives could be from the sea? She hopes so but is still not sure.

"Rina." Luchia and Hanon called.

"What is it?" Rina said.

"We couldn't believe it! The locket that Hamasaki wore was called 'Mermaid of Love'. Nikora told us."

"Really?!"

"Yeah. You should talk with Hamasaki-san. We don't know anything about him other than that he is a boxer and he will take over his father's bussiness."

"But we don't know if his mom is a mermaid. She might have found it from the sea and gave it to him."

After the school ended, all four of them went to the next school where Masahiro studies. There they saw Masahiro with his friend. His friend has an indigo hair color, same as Noel.

"That was an awesome fight yesterday! Can I see your belt?" his friend said.

"Sure." Masahiro said and he showed the WABA belt of his.

"Amazing! Take a look at my belt!' his friend showed him the belt he won on a Tae-Kwon-Doo tournament.

"Wow! Congratulations!"

"You know something, buddy? With your fist and my kicks, we will become the fighting buddies where we will kick everyone's butts with your awesome boxing!"

He then shadowed boxing the way Masahiro did on T.V. Then he said, "And my awesome kicks. HAI-YAH!"

Then he showed off of his Tae-Kwon-Doo moves. He went for kicks everywhere.

"LOOK OUT! You are gonna hit someone!" Masahiro shouted.

Luckily, his friend heard it and stopped into his tracks. He then looked forward and was shocked to see that he was inches away from hitting Kaito. His friend recognized him somehow but asked Masahiro.

"Uh? Masahiro?" his friend asked.

"Yeah?" Masahiro said.

"Isn't he Kaito?"

"Yep."

"The surf champ?"

"Yep."

His friend thought for a moment before he freaked out.

"YIKES!"

He then begged for forgiveness in front of Kaito.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's just that me and Masahiro won our fights and titles and I was so hyped up. Please forgive me!" his friend begged.

"That's okay. We came here to send our congratulation to Masahiro." Kaito said.

"Already?! A dark-blue haired boy came before the school started and sent his congratulation."

"He did already?" Hanon was surprised. She never knew that Nagisa came here before.

"You know him?"

"Yeah."

"Anyway, so guess I will see you later, Masahiro." and with that, he ran away with his bag and tae-kwon-do belt.

Masahiro sighed for a minute. Luchia and Hanon came running after him.

"Congratulation, Hamasaki-kun." Luchia and Hanon said but they were bit disappointed that he is not wearing the locket (which is actually in his pocket).

"Hanon-chan, Luchia-chan! Thank you." Masahiro smiled.

"That was one hell of the fight yesterday." Kaito said and shook hands with him.

"Thanks."

"Masahiro, it's good to see you. Can we have a little talk?" Rina smiled as she grabbed Masahiro's hand.

"Ah Rina. It's good to see..." before Masahiro could say anything, he has been dragged by Rina.

"Do you think she will say good-bye to him?" Hanon said

"There are three weeks left so not likely." Luchia said.

* * *

><p>At the cliff, where Masahiro first saw Rina singing, they looked at the sky for a few minutes.<p>

"Rina, it's been a while. How things are going?" Masahiro said.

"Very fine. What about you?" Rina said.

"Good. But what did you want to talk about?"

"First of all, I want to congratulate you for your victory and secondly..."

"Thanks and what?"

"About the locket that you wore after the match."

Masahiro was shocked. He knew that Rina would see his match on T.V but he never knew that Rina, along with others, were even watching his celebration.

"What about it?" Masahiro said.

"You know.. where did you get it from? Who gave it to you?" Rina said.

Masahiro tried to think of an excuse. He knew he cannot say anything about his mom who is the former mermaid princess. He also knew he cannot say even to Rina. Otherwise, he might put his mom at risk.

"Well you see. My mom found it on the beach and just gave it to me." Masahiro smiled.

But Rina knew that he is lying.

"Oh really? Then what's that locket called?" Rina asked.

"I have no idea." Masahiro said.

"Don't lie to me, Masahiro! You know what it is."

"I am not lying!"

"Can't you at least share your secret with me?"

"I am telling you, Rina that I don't know."

Rina then noticed that Masahiro was feeling a bit uncomfortable. So she decided to give him some time.

"I will give you some time to tell the truth. Please tell me the whole truth if you are ready." Rina said as she was about to walk away.

Little did she know that Masahiro had other plans.

"Rina, wait!" Masahiro said as she grabbed Rina's hand.

"Masahiro?" Rina was puzzled.

"You told me that you are leaving a bit soon. But you never told me why are you leaving?"

Rina gulped at this.

_"Uh oh. This does not look good." _Rina thought and for the first time, she is a bit frightened.

"If I have to tell you my secret, why don't you tell me your secret? Besides, you acted really weird these days." Masahiro said.

"Masahiro, what are you saying?!" Rina said.

"I will tell you what am I saying. Two days before I left for the tournament, we were watching a comedy show. Then two fish-like women attacked suddenly. I tried to grab your hand so that we can exit quickly but you were not there. I had anticipated that you already headed towards exit but when I was outside, you were not there. As soon as I began searching for you after the troubles were over, you popped out of nowhere."

Rina then realized that she made a huge mistake in joining with him so suddenly. She knew that she should have joined him after few minutes.

If you want to know what happened, those two fish-like women that Masahiro described were actually SheShe and Mimi. Now serving under no one and free from Mikeru's grasp, they ruthlessly attacked the show. Rina then immediately left, leaving Masahiro to think that she already headed towards the exit. Rina joined Luchia and Hanon as they transform themselves into idol form and defeated them. Afterwards, Rina joined Masahiro outside. Thankfully, no one was hurt.

"Do you have anything to say about that?" Masahiro said.

"Well, it's just that..." Rina tried to make up an excuse but failed to do so.

Masahiro sighed for a moment.

"I guess that we might just call it quit. We are hiding each other for too long. We can't even continue our relationship like this and besides you told me you are leaving within a few weeks so I guess this is goodbye from now on, Rina."

Rina was DOUBLE-SHATTERED when she heard this. She wanted to spend so much time with Masahiro, who she knew that he is a right guy for her. She always wanted to be with him but the problem is that if any mermaids reveals their true form, they turn into bubbles. She already knew the unknown law that Yukito showed her but how can she do so without even knowing Masahiro's family history?

Rina always wanted to have a boyfriend in her heart but she had to face many problems at that time: Karen wrongly accusing her of abandoning Noel, Gaito attacking her kingdom, etc. Also in her school, despite being popular among the boys, none of them interest her as they don't suit her.

When she met Masahiro, she knew that this was her chance. Although she flattenly denied to others that she and Masahiro are a couple, she actually really love him with all her heart. However, she knew that she had to leave him someday to return to her kingdom.

Even though she is really leaving him forever, three weeks is still enough time to spend time with him. Now if Masahiro gives up on her because of her unwillingness to tell him the secret, she will truly be lonely in which Rina never really wanted to be in and who know what will happen if Luchia, Kaito, Hanon and Nagisa finds out that Masahiro cut ties with her. It might even come to a point where she will be unable to rule her kingdom because of this.

Luckily, she saw Masahiro leaving. With tears in her eyes, she ran and and grabbed Masahiro's hand.

"Please Masahiro. Don't leave me." Rina tearfully pleaded.

"You know what? Taking advantage of my kindness, you always lie to me sometimes. We are over and done."

"No listen. It's just that..."

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Well, it's just that..."

"Are you nervous?"

"No. I am not."

"Are you doing these things just to endure me?"

Rina was stunned. How did Masahiro know that?

Masahiro patted on Rina's head and said, "Sorry. It seems that I have crossed the line. You will be better with someone else."

Rina's tears are increasing bit by bit after hearing this. It seems to her that there is only one way to solve this: Confess to him!

Still in tears, Rina slowly said:

"I don't need anyone else. I have you and yes I have been enduring."

"Rina?" Masahiro was puzzled.

"I have been enduring because..."

Rina stood still for a few minutes before she said this to Masahiro:

"It's because I LOVE YOU, Masahiro! You are so nice and kind! Not unlike others in my school where..."

"Rina. Come down." Masahiro tried to calm Rina down but she continued.

"Where other boys are flirts and perverts! I was so LONELY! I usually see Luchia with Kaito and Hanon with Nagisa hanging out together! I wanted to see you as soon as you came!"

"Rina..."

"I wanted to have a boyfriend! I really do! Yes, I might be a tomboy! Yes, I sometimes am a bit slow to say out my feeling but just because I am a girl with a toyboy attitude doesn't mean that I can't find a boyfriend!"

"Slow down, Rina..."

"I can't! My heart almost stopped when you decided to give up on me! When I first saw you on the beach, I realised..."

"Rina, what are you trying to say?"

"I WANTED TO JOIN HANDS WITH YOU EVER SINCE YOU SAW ME CRYING ON THE BEACH!"

Masahiro was stunned for a moment after hearing that. Rina bursted into tears and started crying on his school uniform.

"I feel very lonely when you leave me! I can't stand it being solo where I see Luchia and Hanon having happy times with their boyfriends."

"We all make mistakes, Masahiro! I was wrong to say that it's my destiny to say goodbye to you! I was wrong to try to stay away from you! I acted foolishly!"

Masahiro's school uniform is almost totally wet from Rina's crying.

"Please... Don't leave me... Otherwise.." Rina's voice was now a bit hoarse with all that crying.

Masahiro felt sorry for Rina and himself. He thought that because of his decision to cut ties with her caused her to act like this. He slowly lifted Rina's chin and was even more ashamed of himself because he saw Rina's eyes were almost red from all that crying.

"Rina. I'm sorry that I acted out like this towards you. Please don't cry." Masahito said.

"Masahiro." Rina said softly.

"I love you too, Rina. You are a very brave girl and you always will. I just wish I could join you and the others in your school but my father sent me to another school and I didn't know you at that time. Please smile at me."

Masahiro's words made Rina smile a little bit.

Their eyes are locked into each other and they were about to kiss.

However, Masahiro broke up from Rina saying,

"Give me a second." Masahiro said.

Rina wondered what it could be. Then all of a sudden, Masahiro took of his glasses. Rina smiled when she looked at his face. A perfect handsome face without any bruise and bandages.

_"My...Special...Person." _Rina thought happily.

Then with the sound from the waves from below, they kissed with their lips tight on each other.

They were like this for a few minutes. After that they broke up.

"I think there's still a chance for us to fix things that is happening right now between us." Masahiro said.

"What do you mean?" Rina said.

"I mean to say that we can still be together."

Rina smiled after hearing that.

"I have got to go now. My mom will be worried about me. See you, Rina."

And with that Masahiro left.

Rina just sat down on rocks. For a moment, she thought that she lost Masahiro forever. She tried to sing 'Piece of Love' but because she cried so much that she was unable to do so.

"I better go now. My friends will be worried about me." Rina said to herself and with that she left.

Masahiro was waiting for the green light to come. He was thinking what just happened at the cliffs:

_"Poor Rina. I did not mean to be harsh to her too much but why does she want to know about my mermaid locket so much?" _Masahiro thought.

Eventually the green light came and Masahiro walked towards his home which is the mansion.

**Me: Yep. End of Chapter 2.**

**Naoki *sniffing*: That's the most saddest chapter I have ever seen.**

**Me: There There. Don't cry. Someone said to me that with a sad day comes a happy ending.**

**Naoki: Thanks. The confession scene was the best though.**

**Me: Chapter 3 is coming soon. See ya, people.**

**Naoki: Review and like. ;)**


	12. Part 2 Chapter 3: Meet Masahiro' Parents

**Me: Merry Christmas, people! Chapter 3 is here.**

**Naoki *smiling*: I made a Christmas pie, wanna eat it?**

**Me: Wow Thanks!**

**Naoki: Anyway, in this special day, Zahir890 thanks all of you who read, review and like the story.**

**Me: More good news is that my story has reached over 2000 views so thank you all ;).**

**So let Chapter 3 begin and once again, MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

Chapter 3: Meet Masahiro's parents.

Masahiro reached his mansion after a long walk.

The mansion is quiet huge. There are two huge gardens on each side of the mansion. It even has a swimming pool.

"Mom! I am home." Masahiro said

"Ah, young sir. You came. Your mom saw you outside and will be coming down in a few minutes." the butler said.

"I'm here already. Sorry for the wait. I dressed quicker than expected. Welcome, Masahiro." His mom smiled.

"Hi, mom. Your hair's still wet by the way." Masahiro teased.

"Ahh! I forgot to dry my hair! Thanks, Masahiro."

"What happened, mom? You look tensed."

"What happened was that I was gonna meet my friends in the North Atlantic Ocean when suddenly a shark came, forcing me into retreat while getting chased by the shark. Thankfully no one saw me as a mermaid when I returned."

So we are introduced to Masahiro's mother, Naoki Hamasaki who is the former mermaid princess of the North Atlantic Ocean.

Naoki Hamasaki has beautiful green eyes and dark green long hair. She is beautiful but she is very strong. When she first came to the human world, she immediately saw a leaflet of a judo tournament and decided to participate in it and wowed everyone with her strenght, especially throwing a man, who tried to flirt with her, so high that he landed 50 meters away. She still has a green shell locket around her neck but she no longer has the pearl power to sing. Her age is 31.

"Goodness Gracious!" Naoki exclaimed, "What happened to your uniform?"

Masahiro looked at wet uniform and sighed. Rina's crying must have gone through his uniform.

"Were you playing splash games, sir?" the butler asked and Masahiro shooked his head.

"I doubt it. His hair would be wet if they are playing water games." Naoki said.

"Or maybe his girlfriend must have cried a lot today."

Naoki thought for a moment.

"You may be right. Why did your girlfriend cry a lot?"

"Well you see, mom and butler..." Masahiro said.

Masahiro explained to them what happened today: about almost being forced to reveal his locket by his girlfriend, about his decision to cut ties with her due to her unwillingness to tell her secret and the way she reacted, confessed and kissed him.

"Now that's a bit sad, young sir." the butler sadly.

"I feel pity for her. You didn't really have to say that." Naoki said.

"But mom, I can't tell her about the locket because it relates to the sea world. I might put you in risk." Masahiro said.

"That's true. Anyway, go and change your clothes. Your dad is coming early today."

"Why?"

"To celebrate your success of being a champion and to mourn the death of our beloved friend who was the former pink mermaid princess."

"Speaking about that.."

Masahiro opened his bag and gave the WABA title to his mom and went to change his clothes.

"This belt looks shiny, maam." the butler said.

"It is. I think I will put it in the dining table before he can put it in his room." Naoki smiled.

"Oh and why he can't tell about the locket to others that only we and your husband know?"

"I will turn into bubbles if he tells about the locket to some random person."

"I see."

"Anyway, when he finished changing his clothes, can you put the clothes on the dryer?"

"Certainly, maam."

"Hello, darling and friend!" a voice came.

Enter Shizuro Hamasaki, Masahiro's father. He is spinning around his arms with his briefcase.

Shizuro Hamasaki is a 35 year old man but he looks like a handsome 28 year old man because of his physical appearance. Like Naoki and Masahiro, he too has green eyes and short green hair. He is a businessman but he also knows karate. When he was young, he won the black belt in a karate tournament. He, the butler and Masahiro are the only ones who know Naoki's true form which is a mermaid.

"Ahh, sir. You came early today." the butler smiled.

"Yep. Managed to do work faster than expected. Actually with our ethic business on the rise, there is barely any problems that we have."

"Wow." Naoki said.

"I already changed my clothes on the office's toilet before I left. So, here there are."

"I will certainly put it in the washing machine, sir." the butler said and he left.

"Where is our son?" Shizuro said.

"He is in his room. His school uniform got wet." Naoki said.

"How did it get wet?"

Naoki told Shizuro what Masahiro said to her earlier.

"That's sad but he had to keep the locket a secret." Shizuro sadly said.

"Unless his girlfriend is a mermaid herself." Naoki said.

"True."

"Anyway, why not we go to our room and make up in the bed?"

"Sure."

So they went to their room and closed the door.

A few minutes later, the butler came and said, "All clothes have been put into the washing machines."

But no one was there. Suddenly the butler heard some voices on the closed door like:

"Hmmm.."

"That's nice.."

"Shizuro, give me more."

The butler then realized what they were doing.

"Hi! Where is mom and dad?" Masahiro said as he is coming downstairs. He is not wearing glasses and he has the mermaid locket around the neck. He wore a shirt which shows a portrait of Mike Tyson and he is wearing long pants.

"Your dad came at home and there they are having..." the butler said.

"They are having sex, right?"

The butler nodded gleefully.

"Do they do that all the time, even before I was born?" Masahiro said.

"Yes, young sir. All the time." the butler said.

The door opened and Naoki and Shizuro came out, feeling happy.

"Ah, son. You came." Shizuro smiled.

"Dad? What were you doing in there with mom?" Masahiro said.

"We were discussing important things." Naoki said.

"Discussing? Then why is your top part of the shirt unbuttoned?"

It is then Naoki and Shizuro realised that their top part of the shirt has been opened. Red in their faces, they rushed to their rooms to button it. Masahiro and the butler let out a huge laugh.

"Well caught, young sir." the butler laughed, "You caught them red handed."

"Thanks." Masahiro laughed.

Both Shizuro and Naoki returned, still red in their faces.

"Okay Okay! You caught us." Naoki said.

"Our luck. Anyway, in a few minutes, let's go to the dining table where we will celebrate the happy moment, mourn the sad moment and talk the random moment." Shizuro said.

"Okay." all three said.

Several minutes later:

"First the happy moments." the butler smiled as he put the WABA belt in front of the photo. The photo shows Masahiro celebrating his victory after winning the belt.

Masahiro, Naoki and Shizuro are eating happily. The butler has prepared them lots of food: Japanese, Chinese, Italian and Western Food.

"You can join us." Shizuro smiled to the butler.

"It would be a pleasure." the butler smiled as he grabbed some food on his own.

They began to talk about Masahiro's victory.

"That was one hell of a fight, son." Shizuro smiled.

"Thanks, dad." Masahiro said.

"That Don Lee was sure fast when I saw the match but how did you know the weak spot of his?" Naoki asked.

"I punched on his body and he slowed down so I knew that this is weak spot."

"Once again, congratulations young sir." the butler smiled.

"Thanks."

The butler then poured a bottle of Pepsi in four glasses. Everyone then lift their glass up.

"CHEERS!" All four of them said.

"To the success of our young son, Masahiro!" Shizuro proclaimed happily.

Then they drank it. They almost felt full in their stomachs.

A few minutes later, the butler turned all the dining room lights except one. The butler then lit three candles: pink, blue and green.

"And now the sad moment." the butler said sadly as he replaced the picture and the belt with one huge photo: the photo of the three former mermaid princess: Naomi, Yukito and Azumi, the deceased North Pacific Mermaid Princess. Azumi had pink hair and pink eyes. She looked cheerful and happy in the photo.

"So this is the former pink mermaid princess, right?" Masahiro asked sadly.

"It is." Naoki said.

"She would have been a married woman and have lots of happy kids." Shizuro said sadly.

"So true."

"It's very sad." the butler said sadly, "To hear that this young princess was so cheerful and happy and yet she killed herself because..."

"IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF THAT STUPID PENGUIN NAME HIPPO. IT'S ALL HIS FAULT!" Naoki shouted in tears and she started crying.

Masahiro, Shizuro and the butler were stunned after they heard what Naoki said. The butler was a bit afraid that he might have said something offending but Shizuro calmed him down saying that he has done nothing wrong and that Naoki finished his sentence.

"There There Naoki. Please don't cry. Here's the handkerchief." Shizuro said.

"Thanks." Naoki said as she blew her nose with it.

"But mom. How can that penguin be responsible Azumi-chan's suicide?" Masahiro asked.

"The suicide note says it all." Naoki said.

She unfolded the note and gave it to Masahiro so that he, Shizuro and the butler can read it.

_Dear Yukito and Naoki,_

_I can't live as a mermaid princess anymore. My guardian, Hippo, has completely betrayed me. He never told me about that law in which I can reveal my true form if his mom was a mermaid and because of his betrayal action I lost the love of my life whose mom was a mermaid. My life has completely being ruined._

_I am sorry. You guys take care of yourself and hope you prosper with your love ones in life. I will always regard you as my best friends._

_Love from Azumi. _

Once they have read it, they were shocked, despair and angry. Masahiro banged his fist on the table in anger.

"This is insane!" Masahiro said angrily, "How, as a guardian to her, has not told her about this law?"

"It seems that this penguin has broken his promise to tell all the laws." Shizuro said.

"And to think of the book being thrown away by him just because that law was written. Completely unacceptable!" the butler said.

"The book has been found a few weeks ago and is now in Yukito's house." Naoki said.

Masahiro, Shizuro and the butler were surprised.

"How did you know?" Masahiro asked.

"Yukito phoned me a few days back. She said she found the book deep down the ocean. She then said she met the current mermaid princess and none of them knew this law before she revealed it to them." Naoki said.

"NONE OF THEM KNEW IT?!" All three of them were shocked.

"Just imagine what could have happened if they had discovered this law so late?" the butler asked.

"They could have suffered the same fate as Azumi." Shizuro said.

"Mom." Masahiro said as he hold Naoki's hands, "I promise you. If I see that penguin again, I swear that he will receive a beating of his life from me."

"Son?" Naoki was a bit surprised.

"He is right, dear." Shizuro said as he also hold Naoki's hands, "As your husband, I will take revenge on your behalf to that Hippo bastard. He will get many many hard karate chops from me to his head."

"Shizuro?"

"You must trust us, maam. Your dear friend's death has affected us all. I will smash him into pieces should I see him." the butler said as he too hold Naoki's hands.

"Thank you. You guys are all wonderful." Naoki smiled.

"But I don't want him to get beaten. It's not that he has joined the dark side. I just want him to confess his crime and why did he do this."

"Then if any one of us sees him, we will bring to him to you." the butler said.

"I hope so."

With hands holding each other tightly, they observed a 2 minute silence in remembrance of Azumi.

A few minutes later, the butler turned all the lights and blew the candles out. He then took the photo and said "Now the normal moments."

"So mom, how did my dad find out that you are the mermaid?" Masahiro asked.

"Well you see.." Naoki hesitated but Shizuro said,

"We are having a great time on the cliff when suddenly, a water demon came out of nowhere. I gave him a huge karate chop but to no effect. It was only when I gave a karate kick to his eye that the monster went dowm. But not before the monster, with his huge legs, swapped me like a bee and I fell from the cliff." Shizuro said.

"And I jumped to save him. He was in my arms. What I did not know was that he opened his eyes faster than expected. I did not notice that untill I swam him into the beach." Naoki continued.

"When she saw that, she tried yo swim away but I grabbed her arm thanking her for saving me and promising not to tell anyone your form. We got married and there you are." Shizuro finished with a smile.

"I also fell down on the cliff." Masahiro said. Shizuro, Naoki and the butler were shocked.

"Were you alright then, young sir?" the butler said.

"My girlfriend saved me but I was completely unconscious at that time. What surprised me was that she told me she can't swim."

"If she can't swim, then how could she survive?" Naoki asked in surprise mood.

"Don't know mom. Oh, what about him?" Masahiro asked, refering to the butler.

"My mother was a ordinary mermaid. Maam knows her very well. Unfortunately, she died in a car accident so Maam took me here and here am I." the butler smiled.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" Masahiro asked.

"We would love to, son." Shizuro smiled.

So when Masahiro went to his room to check for some DVDs, Shizuro and Naoki were a bit surprised.

"Dear, do you think his girlfriend could be a mermaid?" Shizuro asked.

"I don't think so." Naoki said.

"But if his girlfriend tried to save him falling from the cliff, she would have been plunged as well as both of them would die."

"Now that's a mystery."

"I think there is a 50-50 chance that she could be a mermaid." the butler said.

"We will have to wait and see." Naoki said.

**Shizuro: Whoo Hoo! Chapter 3 is done on MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Me *shocked*: Where did your wife go?**

**Shizuro: She is getting presents from Santa Claus!**

**Me: You have got to be joking!**

***Santa Claus pops out of nowhere*!**

**Santa Claus: HO HO HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYBODY!**

**Me: Wow! Just wow! Anyway, Chapter 4 is coming soon.**

**Shizuro: And don't forget to like and review.**

**Santa Claus: HO HO HO!**


	13. Part 2 Chapter 4: The Green Princesses

**Me: Hi guys! Chapter 4 is here!**

**Shizuro: We are entering a new beginning within a few days, right?**

**Me: Yep, pretty soon. It will be 2015.**

**Shizuro: Thank you everyone who is reading this story and reviewing and liking it.**

**Me: Also I do not own Mermaid Melody. It belongs to its respective owners. Just the OCs I own.**

**And without delay, let Chapter 4 begin!**

Chapter 4: The Current and the Former Green Mermaid Princesses meet.

"Bye, guys!" Naoki said.

"You are off to where, mom?" Masahiro said.

"To see my friends in my kingdom in North Atlantic Ocean. Hope there are no sharks this time."

"Be safe dear." Shizuro smiled.

"Thanks and oh would you please clean my room?"

"Certainly, maam." the butler said.

"Well then bye guys." and with that Naoki left.

"Do you think she might catch Hippo by chance, dad?" Masahiro said.

"Lets hope so." Shizuro said.

* * *

><p>"I am leaving." Rina said.<p>

"Where and why?" Luchia said.

"To the sea. I have to think of something." and without a goodbye word, she left.

"What's got on Rina? She is acting weird today." Hanon said.

"Probably she had to struggle with the fact that Hamasaki-san gave up on her." Luchia said.

"Hamasaki-san did not dump her. He ALMOST dump her!"

"Sorry."

"I wonder what that 'Mermaid of Love' locket Hamasaki-san wore has to do with him. Any clue, Luchia?"

"No idea."

* * *

><p>Naoki swam slowly looking here and there, making sure no sharks were there. With no sharks on sight, she quickly swam her way to the kingdom of the North Atlantic Ocean.<p>

This kingdom has several green lights on it with two mermaid statues. Also the style of the palace is very similar to the palace of the Spanish royal family. Green haired mermaids were swimming here and there when one young mermaid saw Naoki and shouted

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! IT'S NAOKI-SAMA!"

Soon other mermaids, young and old, heard it and saw Naoki. They were all happy. Some hugged Naoki, some slapped high fives with her and the others shouted

"Naoki! You came!"

"I am sooo happy to see you, Naoki."

"Naoki Hamasaki, our former mermaid princess, has returned!"

Soon three Naoki's friends came: Hibiki (the mermaid who loves to play the flute), Natsumi (the youngest mermaid who loves to do funny stuff) and Lisa (the mermaid who playfully spies on others). When they saw Naoki, they could hardly express their joy.

"Naoki!" all three said with Hibiki hugging Naoki.

"You came finally!" Natsumi was so happy.

"Why didn't you come earlier?" Lisa said.

"I was going to come. All of a sudden, a shark came out of nowhere and chased me. So I had to returned to the land." Naoki said.

"Shark?! Hope you are okay."

"No, Lisa. I am alright."

All of a sudden, a whale came and when he saw Naoki, he was so happy that he started making cheerful sounds.

"Luna!" Naoki happily said. The whale name Luna rushed towards Naoki and started..uh...rubbing her.

"Luna is so excited that you came. He missed you so much." Hibiki said.

"We missed you too Naoki." Natsumi said.

"What are you talking about? She came on the Summer Green Festival." Lisa said.

"Oh!"

All four of them laughed.

"Anyway, how's everyone? What happened to that Mikeru who I heard that he wanted to rule to the sea world evily?" Naoki said.

"That Mikeru-Fikeru is gone." Hibiki smiled.

"Back to live with the Ancients." Natsumi said.

"Phew!" Naoki sighed in relief.

"Anyway, how's your human life going?" Lisa said.

"Best!" Naoki smiled.

"Can we see your family photo?" Natsumi asked.

"Here it is."

Naomi showed her family photo. Here Shizuro, Masahiro, the butler and herself were playing volleyball with Shizuro and her being in one team and Masahiro and the butler on another team.

"Wow! What's your son's name? His hair is so greenish!" Hibiki squealed.

"That's Masahiro Hamasaki, the boxing champ." Naoki said.

"Who's your husband?" Natsumi said.

"That Shizuro Hamasaki, the karate champ."

"Oh my! So you are a judo champ, he is a karate champ and your son is a boxing champ." Lisa said excited.

"Wow! Bet if any criminals go into your house, they would get butts kicked." Hibiki laughed.

"You can say that again." Naoki smiled.

"And that butler?" Natsumi said.

"We treat the butler as a friend."

"That's nice." Lisa smiled.

"Anyway I wonder who succeeded me. Do you guys know?"

"The one who succeede you is Rina Tôin." Lisa said.

"She also came to Summer Green Festival." Hibiki said.

"She did?!" Naoki was surprised.

"Yeah but for a short while." Natsumi said.

"I could have met her but we were so caught with ourselves that I did not even see her." Naoki laughed.

"But she has been in the land for a long time." Hibiki said.

"Could she be in a relation with your son?" Lisa said.

"How should I know?" Naoki asked.

"I just guessed."

"Anyway, let's have some fun, shall we?"

"YEAH!" all of them said with the dolphin making happy sounds.

* * *

><p>Rina was sitting on the rock, thinking about herself. Her thoughts were in so many things: Masahiro's locket that she saw on T.V., His family history in which she never knew about and the way she confessed to him.<p>

_"Masahiro, If only I could know whether we are destined to be in love with each other." _Rina said to herself. After a brief pause, she sang this:

_**"Itsuka, konna hi ga kuru to yokan shita..? **_

_**Koi ni tomadou kokoro yurete yurete itai hodo..**_

_**Daremo, kidzukanai fukai kanashimi mo **_

_**Naze ka tsutawatte shimau **_

_**Marude saiai no hito no you ni**_

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the fun guys! I hope to see you soon." Naoki smiled.<p>

"Hope you come back again. Be safe." Lisa smiled.

"I will. Bye, everyone! Take care, Luna!"

And with that, she said goodbye to her friends and swam back to her home. Suddenly, she heard something beautiful. A beautiful song.

_"What is this song? It's so beautiful. Even more better. Better follow it." _Naoki thought and with that, she followed the tune of the song.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Watashi to iu chiisa na hoshi <strong>_

_**Hito shizuku no ai ga mebaeta **_

_**Ushinau mono osorete wa tatakaenai **_

_**Tsuki ni inori hoshi ni inori **_

_**Yuku beki michi mune ni kizamu **_

_**Namida ga atsuku naru wake wa.. **_

_**Unmei no Piece of Love **_

_**Meguriaeta Piece of Heart"**_

"That's a beautiful song." a voice came.

Rina suddenly panicked. Could it be Masahiro who was looking at her all along? Fearing the worst consequences, she slowly turned her head. Luckily, it isn't Masahiro. It was another mermaid looking at her (which is actually Naoki).

"That song is so beautiful. Did you make this song? I couldn't resist it." Naoki said.

"Uh yeah, it's my song, dedicating to my loved one." Rina said sadly.

"But then why the tears? You look so sad."

"It's because within a few weeks, I will have to leave him forever."

"Oh! I see. I pity you."

"Thank..."

Before Rina could say anything, she suddenly noticed that Naoki had the same shell locket she had.

"Uh? Why is your locket the same as mine?" Rina asked.

Then it was Naoki's turn to be surprised.

"Wait a second, who are you then?" Naoki said.

"I am Rina Toin, Mermaid Princess of the North Atlantic ocean and the holder of the green pearl."

Naoki was mouth-opened. She is the current mermaid princess?!

"That must mean you have succeeded me!' Naoki said.

"I think so. Your shell locket is the same as mine. But then who are you?." Rina said.

"I am Naoki, former Mermaid Princess of the South Atlantic Ocean and the former holder of the green pearl." Naoki said.

"So that means..."

"Rina!"

"Naoki!"

They then embraced each other. They could hardly believe their luck. The former and the current green mermaid princess meet each other.

"Were you there in the Summer Green Festival?" Naoki asked.

"I was but I had to leave."

"I was also there but I was so caught up with my friends that I couldn't see you."

Both of them laughed.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Rina asked.

"I was returning home but I was so caught up with your tune that I decided to listen to it." Naoki said.

"Oh so you got married?"

"Yep and we have a son."

"Oh so what's his name?"

Hold your breathe folks! Because Naoki's reply will erase Rina's fears forever.

"My son's name is Masahiro Hamasaki." Naoki said.

When Rina heard it, she was stunned. However, her face was slowly changing to being a happy face. Also, tears started coming down from her eyes. Not sad tears, but happy tears.

"Really?" Rina said slowly and happily with tears on her eyes.

**The song that Rina sang is called 'Piece of Love.'**

**Me: There you go. HAPPY NEW YEAR people!**

**Shizuro *sweat dropped*: Why are you saying happy new year so early?**

**Me: Next Chapter will be a bit long one. I might not be able to publish the next chapter before the Happy New Year. Shoud I do that, it will be a Really Happy New Year! ;)**

**Shizuro: Well then, so Chapter 5 will be coming soon. Probably after the New Year. Please Review and like this story.**

**Me: Untill then...**

**Me and Shizuro: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	14. Part 2 Chapter 5: History and The Locket

**Me: Sorry it took so long, people. But Chapter 5 is here.**

**Shizuro: You took so long because you did not write at all on 31st December as we were celebrating Happy New Year.**

**Me: Yeah but we had fun. :).**

**Shizuro: It sure is.**

**Me: Anyway, one user name Steven Club asked three questions. Two of these questions are answered in this chapter. The second one will be answered in the next chapter.**

**Shizuro: Thanks to all who is continuing to read, review and like this story. Zahir890 does not own Mermaid Melody. Just the OCs **

**Me: And let Chapter 5 begin!**

Chapter 5: Masahiro's ancestors, family and locket.

"Really?" Rina said slowly and happily.

Rina couldn't believe her luck. The boy she had come to love is the son of the former mermaid princess of the North Atlantic Ocean whom she had just encountered.

"Then what's your full name?" Rina said.

"Naoki Hamasaki is my full name." Naoki smiled.

Naoki then saw Rina's tears of happiness and then immediately realized.

"Wait! So you know my son?" Naoki was surprised.

"Yeah I know him very well. We are a couple." Rina smiled.

Naoki was more than surprised. Her friend's prediction, Lisa, came true.

"Then wait. That means..." Naoki said before she said again in a shocking tone.

"You dedicate this song to my son? You were going to leave him forever?"

"I was but now my fears are over." Rina said.

"Well give me a thanks for hearing out your tune so that we met by chance."

"Thanks."

Both of them laughed.

"Anyway, How did you meet him?" Naoki said

"Well..." Rina began and she told Naoki how Masahiro saw her crying on the beach. Then they began to talk to each other but she was afraid that she might have to leave Masahiro so she tried to say goodbye to him earlier. However she admitted to Naoki that she loves Masahiro ever since she saw him. She also told her that she now knew the law Yukito showed her.

"Wow! That's a bit...uh..." Naoki tried to say something but Rina interrupted.

"Wrong? I guess you can say that. I was wrong." Rina said gloomily.

"You know what Rina? You could have reveal your true form earlier."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry Rina. I will tell everything including that locket my son wore. But first can I ask you some questions?"

"Sure."

Naoki then took a deep breathe before asking.

"Before you knew that law Yukito showed you, did you knew that law before?" Naoki asked.

"No. It was only when Yukito revealed it to us." Rina said.

"Were you shown the book as well?"

"Not that either. Yukito showed us."

"Who lives with you?"

"My friends who are the mermaid princess. There are..."

"Luchia Nanami and Hanon Hosho who are the Mermaid Princess of North Pacific and South Atlantic Ocean."

"How did you know?" Rina was surprised.

"Yukito told me so much about them."

"Oh!"

"Anyone else?"

"Kaito who is Luchia's boyfriend, Nikora who is Luchia's big sister, Madame Taki and Hippo who is Luchia's guardian."

When the 'Hippo' word came, Naoki gnashed her teeth in anger which Rina did not notice.

_"So Hippo is now Luchia's guardian, huh? Hippo betrayed his former guardian and now he will do the same thing!"_ Naoki thought.

"So Rina? Can I visit your friends?" Naoki said.

"I will be happy if you do so." Rina smiled.

As they swam back to Pearl Piari, with Rina leading the way, Rina asked:

"Does your husband know about this?"

"Yeah. He promised not to tell anyone. My butler and son also know this." Naoki said.

"Can I see your family photo?"

"I will show you in front of your friends."

"Okay!"

Rina was very excited. It is the most exciting day of her life.

* * *

><p>Shizuro was pacing up and front. Naoki still did not come. He is a bit worried.<p>

_"I hope Naoki does not get eaten by sharks. I hope she is okay." _Shizuro thought. Suddenly, there was a beep on his phone. It was a text message from Naoki. It reads:

_Hi Shizuro,_

_While I was returning home, I was caught up with a beautiful tune of a song. It was none other the mermaid princess of the North Atlantic Ocean who, to my surprise, fell in love with our son. I am planning to meet her friends. By the way, Hippo is also living with them. I will make him confess. I am also planning a surprise to our son. You should not tell this to our son but you can tell this to our butler._

_Love Naoki ^_~._

"Dad! Where is mom?" Masahiro asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, son. She is safe. She wants to spend some more time with her friends." Shizuro said.

"At least she is safe." Masahiro sighed in relief before going back to his training. Shizuro told the butler about Naoki's plans. The butler was impressed and agreed not to tell to Masahiro about Naoki's surprise.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Rina called holding Naoki's hands.<p>

"Welcome back Rina and..uh.." Luchia said.

"Naoki? Is that you?" Nikora was surprised.

"That's right ladies. I am Naoki, former mermaid princess of the North Atlantic Ocean and the former green pearl holder." Naoki smiled.

"Former?! Then Rina succeeded you. It's good to see you." Luchia said.

"It's been a while Naoki." Madame Taki smiled.

"Hi!" both Hanon and Kaito ran to greet Naoki.

"Yukito told me so much about you guys." Naoki said.

"Wait! So you are Yukito's friend?" Hanon said.

"We are best friends!"

"Wow!"

"Rina? How did you find her?" Nikora asked.

"I was singing my song when she was so caught up with my tune that she followed it and there she found me." Rina said.

"You must be Kaito, the 'good' Panthalassa prince and Luchia's boyfriend. It's nice to meet you." Naoki smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too." Kaito smiled.

"I've heard that you guys defeated Gaito and Mikeru. I want to thank you all. I had to go back to my kingdom after Gaito's attacks."

"It's a great pleasure." Luchia smiled.

"What's your full name?" Hanon asked.

"Naoki Hamasaki." Naoki said.

"HAMASAKI?!" All of them, except Rina, were shocked.

"That means you must be the mother of Masahiro." Kaito said.

"Rina! You must be lucky! You are not alone anymore!" Luchia and Hanon happily said as they hugged Rina.

"Thanks guys." Rina smiled.

"Now I would like to tell something. Could you please sit down at first?" Naoki said.

"Hai!" Everyone said and so they were all seated to listen what Naoki has to say.

"Naoki? Can I ask you something?" Rina asked.

"Sure." Naoki said.

"Masahiro told me that he was a descendant of a man who was rescued by a mermaid. Is that true?"

Naoki smiled and said.

"Yes, it is true. To be more specific, my son is the descendant of a man who was rescued by a mermaid who was the mermaid princess of our kingdom."

This created shock waves throughout everyone.

"Even though you guys did not know that law at that time, Rina would have been the most luckiest mermaid princess in the world."

"WHAT?!" Everyone exploded.

"Me?! So lucky?! How come?" Rina was actually so shocked that she actually mumbled up.

"How can she be so lucky? One law said that if we reveal our true form to the humans, we will turn into bubbles." Luchia said.

"Yeah and Yukito showed us that we can reveal our true form if only their mom is an ordinary mermaid or a mermaid princess, in which he can become a prince." Hanon said.

"Are we heading towards another shock wave?" Kaito asked worriedly.

"I have a feeling that is." Nikora said.

"I better not have a heart attack." Taki gulped.

Naoki smiled and said, "If you guys don't believe me then this book will."

She then took out a book called 'Humans and Mermaids: A history by Yagura Hamasaki.'

"OMG." Everyone said.

"Now will everone sit down?" Naoki said. Everyone sat down, eager to know what they will hear. Rina was more interested in it. Naoki reads:

"In 1563, a young man, came by the name Tajiro Hamasaki, was fishing on a boat. Suddenly, strong waves came and Tajiro was on a verge on drowning. A beautiful green mermaid who was the mermaid princess of the North Atlantic Ocean saw that he was in danger and saved him from drowning. Tajiro and that mermaid fell in love at first sight. They continued to meet each other. However, one day, she did not come but she left a note saying that she had problems and she won't be coming for a while. He never saw her again. However, he built a shrine called Awami Shrine in which any mermaids and humans who fell in love can get blessing from there."

"So the shrine that we go was actually built by him?" Kaito asked.

"Yep." Naoki said.

"But this still does not give me the reason why would I have been the luckiest mermaid princess." Rina said.

"You will get the reason." Naoki said and she continued reading.

"In 1612, a samurai name Masumi Hamasaki was walking by when suddenly he saw a green mermaid who is going to be crushed by a water demon. Angered that the demon would do such a thing, he rushed and, with his sword, sliced him into pieces. The Sea Godnees at that time saw this and thanked him for it. The green mermaid turned out to be a mermaid princess. Masumi and that mermaid married and seeked blessing in the Awami Shrine. Then..."

And this will create SHOCK WAVES throughout everyone!

"...the Sea Godness made a law in which I even did not know untill my husband showed me which is this:

_**"Mermaids are free to reveal their true form to anyone whose last name is Hamasaki. They will not turn into bubbles."**_

When they heard this, what can I say? Shocked, stunned, super surprised!

"Wait so that means.." Rina said before she was super shocked.

"All this time I have kept my mouth shut from Masahiro about me being a mermaid princess where, for real, I could have reveal to him without getting turned into bubbles?!"

Naoki nodded.

Rina put her hands on her head. Why in the world did she not know this? She had just wasted the most precious time she could be with Masahiro. All because of not knowing about his family history and that unknown law she now knew after Yukito showed her.

"This is really the first time I have heard that a human boy has ancestors from many years has strong connection with the mermaids or mermaid princesses." Nikora said.

"Could it be that my Nagisa could be a descendant of someone who was saved by a mermaid princess of my kingdom?" Hanon asked excitingly.

"Ask Yukito. I only know our history." Naoki said.

"Mou. I should have asked her."

"Rina? Are you feeling alright?" Luchia asked worriedly.

Rina was actually in a depressed mode but she managed to say

"Please continue."

Naoki nodded and continued on reading (long history!).

"In 1944, during World War 2, a Japanese war ship had sunked after it got hit by an American ship. All sailors had died except one which came by the name Yagura Hamasaki. A green mermaid princess was able to rescue him. They got married after the war."

After finishing reading, Naoki then said:

"It was then he decided to publish this book with the help of her who provided all these historic reference. However, it was not being published publicly because of the fear that people might say this book is a joke. It's for ourselves."

"Wow! That's a nice history." Kaito said.

"Rina?" Hanon was worried.

Rina was still in a depressed mode. Nikora put her hand on Rina's shoulder and said:

"It's alright, Rina. Don't be depressed. We never knew all this."

"Nikora is right. We never knew all this before. Hanon and your life would be heart-broken forever if it wasn't for Naoki and Yukito." Luchia said.

"Get those depressing minds off, Rina. If you are depress, I am depress too." Hanon said.

After a few tense minutes, Rina somehow managed to put a smile on her face.

"Thanks, guys. Oh Naoki." Rina said

"Yep?" Naoki said.

"After the match, we saw Masahiro with his locket. A mermaid locket. Do you know anything about it? I asked Masahiro about it but he hesitated to tell me about it."

"Oh That! I was suppose to you about it."

"The Mermaid of Love?" Nikora said.

"How did you know about it?"

"We heard about that a long time ago but we never knew that it would be on your son's neck."

"Well then.." and with that Naoki began to say.

"The Mermaid of Love is a locket which was made by that mermaid who saved Tajiro Hamasaki. It's not just an ordinary locket. It's a very special one..."

"Special one?" Kaito asked curiously.

"Yes. It's a special one because it has been said that if he finds love who is a mermaid or a mermaid princess, then that locket and the shell locket will brighten together so that in the sea world, they will not be harmed in any way."

"And how is that so?"

"Kaito. In your forehead, you have that Panthalassa symbol which represents light. It symbols the power to protect the one you love. The light is very powerful to stun the enemy, right?"

"Yeah."

"The same thing also happens to that locket. Whether my son, or Rina, both are in danger or their friends are in danger, then that locket will shine in green colour. However, that green light is so powerful that it can blind the enemies within a few minutes."

Everyone just gasped when they heard about the power of that locket.

"Minutes?! Not seconds?!" Luchia said in shock.

"Yep, in minutes. It gives you enough time to escape." Naoki said.

"It's even powerful than my Panthalassa symbol?" Kaito gulped.

"A bit."

"Would it work in the human world?" Rina said with a smile on her face.

"Certainly. If you guys go to the Awami Shrine and put your shell locket and his locket in front of many green candles, then you will get the blessing from his ancestors. Once that happens, no criminals will attack you."

Everyone was impressed about what they heard that locket.

"But then why won't Masahiro tell me about this?' Rina said.

"It's because he doesn't know that you are a mermaid. If he tells it to some random girl about this locket, then I will turn into bubbles." Naoki said.

Everyone was shocked when they heard about it.

"You?! Turn into bubbles if he says it to anyone except mermaids?!" Taki gasped.

"Yep. Because Rina did not tell him that she is a mermaid, my son hesitated to tell her about this locket." Naoki said.

"So that explains everything." Nikora said.

"I am jealous of you two." Hanon teased and poked Rina and Luchia at their backs, "Your boyfriends have awesome light powers. I will ask Yukito to know about Nagisa's family history."

"But Hanon! We don't know about how Hamasaki-san's locket power works." Luchia exclaimed.

"But in whatever cases, that locket is very beautiful." Kaito said.

"Anyway, do you have any family photo with you?" Nikora said.

"Yep." Naoki said and she showed the family photo she showed it to her friends in her kingdom.

"Oh wow! Your son and husband has the same green colour." Luchia exclaimed.

"But then wait a sec..." Luchia then ran and showed a page with Masahiro and his uncle (they thought he was Masahiro's dad!), "Isn't he Hamasaki-san's dad?"

Naoki snatched the book from Luchia. She then torn the page of the mansion before throwing the book far far away. This surprised everyone.

"That's completely out to date book!" Naoki said angrily.

"Eh?!" Luchia was surprised.

"This picture of the mansion is where I and my family lives. That's okay. But that picture was not his dad, it's his uncle!"

"Uncle?!" Everyone was surprised.

"Yep and who in the world said that people have high expectation on my son?! They don't even know him! The one who wrote this book is completely drunk."

_"Wow! Masahiro wasn't fooled by this false information. That's why he did not tell me anything about that because he knew it's false." _Rina thought.

"Anyway, he also has green hair colour but who is he?" Hanon asked pointing to the butler on the photo.

"That's our butler. However, we treat him as a friend of us and part of our family." Naoki said.

"Really?" Kaito said.

"Yeah. His mom was one of my people when I was the ruler of our kingdom."

"His mom was in our kingdom?" Rina was surprised.

"Yeah. Unfortunately..." Naoki gulped but said.

"Unfortunately, she and her husband died in a car crash just a few years after he was born."

Everyone was shocked and sadden when Naoki said about the tragedy.

"I feel really bad for him. Losing his parents at such a early age." Luchia sadly said.

"After we were married, we heard that he was looking for a job as a butler. We saw him. At first, he didn't know me. However, I explained to him that his mom was one of my people. When he heard that, he was so excited that he went to live with us as a butler. He is quite a happy butler because we treat him well and he doesn't want to leave his job." Naoki smiled. Everyone sighed in relief that the butler moved on and is now having a happy time with them.

"Does your husband know your true form as well?" Nikora asked.

"Of course. Like I said, the law I told you about in which I didn't know untill my husband showed me." Naoki said.

"Oh!"

After a few minutes of laughter, Luchia said in excitement:

"I wonder what happen to the former princess of my kingdom? I wonder how she looked like."

"I have a photo in which she was with us."

"Really? Can I see?"

Naoki then showed the photo to others in which she showed it to Shizuro, Masahiro and her butler.

"Wow! Unlike you, Luchia, her eyes and hair is so pinkish." Hanon teased which made Luchia blush.

"What's her name?' Luchia said.

Naoki's reply will shock everyone!

"Her name was Azumi, the deceased North Pacific Mermaid Princess." Naoki said.

Everyone was shocked when they heard the word 'deceased'. Luchia can not even believe it!

"Deceased! Naoki, what are saying?!" Luchia cried with a single drop of tear coming out of her eyes.

"I am sorry, Luchia. I don't want to break your heart but Azumi died." Naoki said sadly.

"How did she die?" Hanon gasped.

"Suicide by hanging herself."

"SUICIDE?!" Everyone gasped. Luchia was almost about to cry.

"Why did she commit suicide?" Luchia said.

"I will tell you why but first BRING THE PENGUIN!" Naoki said.

Everyone gasped.

"Penguin?! You don't mean..." Luchia said.

"Yes, your guardian name Hippo." Naoki said.

"Okay. I will bring him."

And so Luchia looked around for Hippo. She wondered how can Hippo be related to Azumi's suicide. But the thought of not seeing the former mermaid princess of her kingdom broke her heart.

**Masahiro: I smell trouble for Hippo.**

**Me *shocked*: How did you get here and where is your dad?**

**Masahiro *smiling*: My dad is sleeping so I decided to be with you.**

**Me: Oh! I see.**

**Masahiro: That was one big chapter you wrote. It even has eclipsed the final chapter of Part 1. **

**Me: Thanks. Anyway, chapter 6 is coming soon! Things will be pretty harsh for Hippo but don't worry Hippo fans because something good will come to him later.**

**Masahiro: Like and Review Please ;).**


	15. Part 2 Chapter 6: Events and Reasoning

**Me: Like I said, this chapter will also be a long but here it is.**

**Masahiro: I bet this one will be even longer than the last chapter you wrote.**

**Me: Yeah. Anyway, I would like to thank you guys for all the reviews and likes. Thank you for also being patient. Oh and Steven Club, here's the answer to the second question in this chapter.**

**Masahiro: As usual, Zahir890 does not own Mermaid Melody. Just the OCs.**

**Me: And now Let Chapter 6 begin!**

**Masahiro: Say, do I look hot without glasses?**

**Me: -_-** .

Chapter 6: Events leading to Azumi's suicide and Hippo's reasoning.

"Here he is." Luchia said as she pushed Hippo in front of Naoki.

Hippo shooked in fear. Ever since Yukito had revealed the law to them, he had been sweating and gulping and even tried to block Hanon from going out with Nagisa but failed.

But Hippo never knew that Naoki was determined to find him and make him confess about his betrayal to Azumi by ruining her life which led her to commit suicide.

When he heard that the words 'Bring the Penguin.', this is where he tried to hide somewhere only to get dragged back by Luchia who found him hiding under the table.

Now he is preparing for the worst to come.

"Are you...Naoki...?" Hippo said nervously.

"Yes I am." Naoki said

"It's...fortune...to meet...you...former mermaid princess of North Atlantic Ocean." Hippo said and bowed nervously.

"Well Hippo. It seems that you have a lot of explaining to do. Not only your actions broke Azumi's heart but also it lead her to commit suicide!"

Hippo was shocked when he heard that word 'suicide'. He never knew about Azumi's fate untill now. He then realized his biggest mistake he had ever commited in his life: not telling Azumi about the law in which she can reveal her true form to her loved one if his mom is an ordinary mermaid or a mermaid princess. He realized he totally broke Azumi's heart at that time.

_"I don't believe it! Azumi commited suicide due to my actions. What have I done?" _Hippo thought sadly with a tear from his eye which no one noticed.

Everyone was shocked about what Naoki was saying to Hippo.

"Are you blaming Hippo for Azumi's suicide?" Nikora said in shock.

"Yes I am." Naoki said.

"But why?! Why blame him? Sure he has done some wrong talks but he has saved us countless times." Luchia cried.

"We suspected him at first." Kaito said.

"Kaito? You too?"

"Yeah Luchia. Me and Rina first suspected him when he tried to block Hanon from going out with Nagisa."

"Me too." Rina said.

"Me three." Madame Taki proclaimed.

"Taki?" Luchia said.

"When we all met Yukito, Hippo was not there. I even saw Hippo mopping around ever since Yukito revealed the law that we did not know at that time. Now we all met Naoki and Hippo is not even there. So clearly Hippo is clearly responsible."

"If you guys think Hippo is responsible for her suicide, then I am convinced as well. How could you Hippo?" Hanon said and she stared angrily at Hippo.

"I am confused." Nikora said as her mind is split into two about whether she should join the ones who believe Hippo is guilty or not.

But Luchia remain firm.

"I am not convinced that Hippo is guilty! Unless you guys can give me strong proof, I will remain firm with Hippo!" Luchia said as she stood beside Hippo.

"I have the evidence. Luchia. Please listen carefully." Naoki said as she began to speak.

"When the book of Mermaid Laws, in which Yukito showed you, was first written, it is mandatory that we should all learn these laws if we become mermaid princess. First it was sent to the South Atlantic Ocean in which Yukito learned it. Then to North Atlantic Ocean, in which I learned it. But then when it when North Pacific Ocean, this thing happened which I will tell you later."

"After a few years spending on the sea, we went to the human world hoping to find love and educate ourselves and hope that we are lucky to find out someone whose mom is an ordinary mermaid or a former mermaid princess in which he can become a prince. At school, Azumi found someone who secretly showed her that her mom was a mermaid. She was extremely happy and she told us about it. We thought we might be the ones to struggle to find love but instead a twist happened."

Naoki's every truthful words make Hippo shiver in fear.

"The first one to find love was Yukito who had fallen heels on a handsome man name Taoki Shirai..." Naoki was saying but was interrupted by Hanon.

"Taoki? That's Nagisa's dad." Hanon said.

"How did you know?"

"I met him with Yukito when I was shopping with Nagisa."

"I see. Anyway, Taoki's mom wasn't a mermaid. However, Yukito was very lucky not to turn into bubbles because it was Taoki who found her in the sea as a mermaid form. The law said that she will turn into bubbles if she reveals to him which she didn't do so."

"I was next to be able to find love. You saw him on the photo I showed you just now. That's Shizuro Hamasaki. Like Yukito, I was also lucky not to turn into bubbles because Shizuro showed me that law which I told you right now that I won't turn into bubbles if his last name was Hamasaki, although his mom was also not a mermaid."

"While we were happy, we were a bit surprised about Azumi. We thought that Azumi might be happy as well. Instead, she was struggling with her boyfriend because she refused to tell him the secret about she being a mermaid princess. We were surprised because if his mom was a former mermaid princess, then why she could not reveal her true form. We talked about that to her but we were shocked that she told us that she never heard of that law in which she can reveal her true form if his mom was a ordinary mermaid or a former mermaid princess."

"I asked her who showed you the book. We were further shocked that she told us that we had never seen that book. She did told us, however, that a guardian name Hippo who is a penguin in a sailor's suit told her Almost all the laws but not this one. She said she believed Hippo and will always believe him."

Everybody gave a loud gasp.

"And then one day, a tragedy struck. While we were chatting, we all saw that, to our shocks, that her boyfriend is now with another girl! Azumi went to talk to him about this but he said he is giving up on her because she refuses to tell him the secret she is keeping. After school, me and Yukito went to talk to Azumi but she was in tears. She told us that she will be back. Unfortunately..."

A tear came out of Naoki's eyes. She wiped it with the handkerchief Shizuro gave her. Hippo shivered in fear. He knew that every word, every sentence she is telling is totally true

_"Naoki has such a good memory. She is telling everything that had happened. I am so dead!" _Hippo thought frightfully.

"Unfortunately that's the last time we ever saw her." Naoki continued, "The next day, we heard in the news that Azumi had commited suicide by hanging herself! Her body was found at her home. I and Yukito couldn't believe it! Our school was in grief but we were hit the hardest since she was our best friends. Yukito was in a mental breakdown and cried for two whole days..."

"Poor Yukito. You guys must had a terrible time." Hanon said sadly.

"Anyway, we had to move on. After graduating, we got married. We knew that when we get married, we will no longer be a mermaid princess although we can be in the next few months. Our husbands were also sad since they knew that Azumi was our best friend."

"After a few months, we went to our respective kingdoms to give our pearls so that the pearl will be handed over to the next mermaid princess which is you guys. We get to keep our shell locket and we are welcomed any time."

"After that, Yukito went to the police station and I went to the North Pacific Kingdom to know why the book had never came to their kingdom. It was Azumi's death anniversary at that time. One mermaid, who was Azumi's helper, told me about what happened which first led me to suspect Hippo."

All were curious to hear what Naoki had to say. Nikora, at first, gave Naoki two glasses of water because she had been non-stop talking about events that led to Azumi's suicide and afterwards. Hippo is almost in white now. He look like a penguin in his dreams (or on the moon! HaHaHa)

After a few minutes rest, Naoki continued:

"She said to me that when the book came to the kingdom, she was very excited. However, all of a sudden, Hippo snatched the book from her. He then read the whole book and then suddenly when he read that law which Yukito showed you guys, he immediately closed the book and threw it away which shocked her. Hippo then told he will tell Azumi everything but never ever that law. She even told me that Hippo even spoke harshly to her."

"At first I didn't believe her because I thought that they were some water demoms that might have torn the book. When I returned to the land, Yukito showed me the suicide note which Azumi wrote. It was then I realized that Hippo was the reason for Azumi's suicide."

"When I read the suicide note and thought of what that mermaid said, I immediately realized what had happened after Azumi had left school. She must have swam deep down the ocean while crying and then suddenly she saw that book. She then opened the book and suddenly saw that law. Shocked that Hippo had betrayed her by not telling her about that and had already lost her boyfriend, she must had gone to her home, written down that suicide note and then hanged herself."

Everyone was shocked. They could not believe it! Kaito made a angry stare at Hippo. He never thought Hippo would act like this before. He never knew Hippo would do such a thing.

_"You low-life penguin scum! You really did that?! You are unforgivable! You are even worse than my brother." _Kaito muttered angrily. Hippo heard it and is scared. He is so scared that he didn't have the courage to resist.

"And so the book was never found which means you were never told about those laws. It was only that when Yukito found the book a few weeks back that you guys knew these laws now." Naoki continued.

"And so ladies and Kaito, that's the events. I have the suicide note. Please read it." Naoki then handed the suicide note to them.

(The suicide note was written in Chapter 3: Meet Masahiro's Parents.)

After they read the suicide note, they all stared at Hippo. They are angry, shocked and disappointed in one go. Luchia was in verge of a mental breakdown. Naoki's narration of events and the suicide note was enough to convince her that Hippo is indeed guilty. Hippo, her guardian, the penguin who had saved her and others many times, was actually a really despicable penguin who had tried to block mermaids or mermaid princess from falling in love with humans. He literally succeeded and it cost Azumi's life, the former mermaid princess whom Luchia succeeded.

"Hippo?" Luchia cried as many tears were falling fron her eyes, "How could you? Why?"

For sometime Hippo could not speak. His intendion has been revealed. He could only say, "Luchia. I..." before he got a big, Big, BIG slap from Luchia. Her eyes were almost red. She was crying and angry at the same time.

"YOU BAKA! YOU BAKA! YOU BAKA! YOU ARE THE WORST OF ALL!" Luchia shouted at the top of her lungs before running back to her room still in tears.

"Luchia! Wait!" Kaito called as he chased Luchia.

While Kaito was running after Luchia, Hanon and others stared angrily at Hippo.

"I never thought that you had acted so low to your own former princess!" Taki said angrily.

"Honestly, you should be ashamed of yourself!" Nikora said.

"Just you wait till we tell Coco, Noel and Karen about this. We thought you are preventing love just for fun but you really did that seriously!" Hanon said.

Rina was also angry. So angry that she gave three hard kicks to Hippo:

"First kick was for your selfishness. Second kick was for your betrayal to Azumi who commited suicide! Third was that you broke Luchia's heart!" Rina growled.

Hippo felt the pain of Rina's hard kicks but he deserved it. But he said.

"I would never had done such a thing."

"Oh really?" Naoki said, "Then tell me? Why did you throw that book away? Why you never showed Azumi that book? What about them, the current mermaid princesses? And Luchia?"

Hippo was again taken aback by Naoki's words.

"Naoki." Nikora said, "I think he must have done it so that he can enjoy us suffer!"

Hippo was shocked. How can Nikora say such a thing? He was just only trying to protect the welfare of the mermaid princess.

"I agree with you." Taki said angrily, "He surely had enjoyed Azumi suffering which led her to commit suicide."

Hippo gave a slight shook on his head which no one noticed. He never ever does not want to see anyone suffer.

"We were actually allowed to find love for the whole time." Hanon said, "But because of your stupid actions that we were always living in fear of getting turn into bubbles if we reveal to our love ones, whether their mom is a mermaid princess or an ordinary princess. Not only you are directly responsible for Azumi's suicide, you even threw the book in such a way that the book would have never been found and this book was never shown to us."

"Thankfully Yukito found the book and met you by chance, Hanon." Rina said, "Otherwise we would never had known the laws we never knew before Yukito showed us. I bet Hippo would have enjoyed us suffering about you leaving Nagisa and me leaving Masahiro."

Hippo was in the verge of tears.

"Aqua-Regina would be very disappointed with you, Hippo." Naoki said.

"Girls!" Taki called, "Let's give this penguin a beating of his life. He should be punished for betraying his former guardian who was the former mermaid princess of the North Pacific Ocean and also hiding the book which had lead to her suicide. FOR AZUMI!"

"FOR AZUMI!" All the other girls shouted.

Hippo watched in fear as the girls grabbed their sticks as they are ready to beat Hippo. What could he do now?

* * *

><p>Luchia is still crying inside her room. She had to accept the fact that Hippo was the reason for all Azumi's suffering and eventually her death. How could Hippo do this to her?<p>

_"You Baka, Hippo! I thought you were preventing us for fun but you really meant it! Now I will never see Azumi again. Why I am always so unlucky?" _Luchia thought sadly. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Go Away, Hippo! I never want to see your face again!" Luchia shouted tearfully.

"Luchia. It's me Kaito. Please open the door." Kaito said.

"Oh sorry."

Luchia then opened the door. When it was really Kaito, Luchia started crying on Kaito's shirt.

"Kaito! What can I do? I will never get to see Azumi again. Why would Hippo do this?" Luchia started crying.

"It's okay, Luchia." Kaito said, "I had a feeling that Hippo was behind all this. His displeasure of love between mermaid and human is very well known to me."

"But we thought that he was just doing that for fun. But he really meant it!"

"Luchia..."

"You know what Kaito? I think I lost all my confidence on Hippo because of that. I guesse I will just have to dismiss him as my guardian."

"Luchia. I agree with you."

Just when they were about to leave the room, they heard banging and shouting. Then they heard a voice of Hippo:

"Please don't beat me anymore! I am telling you my reasons for my actions!"

"Is he really gonna tell?" Luchia asked.

"He might but you have to be ready for your decision if his reasoning his evil."

"Hai."

* * *

><p>Hippo was already beaten in a bloody pulp. The girls were very furious about what Hippo did to Azumi.<p>

"Now let's throw Hippo out of the hotel. He will no longer be welcomed here!" Nikora proclaimed.

"Wait! Let Luchia first dismiss him as the guardian for his betrayal action then we will throw him out." Hanon said.

"Untill then, let's give Hippo some more punishment." Rina said.

"I agree." Taki said.

The girls were getting ready to beat him some more when suddenly Hippo shouted:

"Please don't beat me anymore! I am telling you my reasons for my actions!"

Luckily, Naoki heard it and said, "Stop girls! Hippo wants to tell something."

All girls then stopped and were desperate to know what Hippo has to say. Luchia and Kaito soon came.

"Luchia..." Hanon said before she was interrupted by Luchia.

"I know but first let's hear why Hippo did this." Luchia said.

They all waited to hear Hippo's reason for his actions. Hippo was struggling to get up due to the beating he received from the girls. After a few breaths, Hippo said to Naoki:

"First of all I want to say how sorry am I that you have lost your best friend but I didn't know Azumi's fate untill now."

Naoki was surprised about what Hippo said.

"You didn't know Azumi's fate untill now?! What do you mean?"

"It all began when there was a former mermaid princess in our kingdom at that time before Azumi took over." Hippo said.

"What's her name?"

"I don't know, Naoki-san. I was little at that. Only my mom knew it. It was rather a long name but I guess it was Miyu."

"Miyu, eh?"

"That's right, Naoki-san. It all began when she first fell in love with a man name Daiyou Takashi."

"DAIYOU TAKASHI?!" Naoki gasped and almost jumped up. The girls were surprised by this.

"You know him?" Rina asked.

"Yeah. Shizuro told me that his mom would rather stay indoors as long as he was around. He was the most dangerous criminal not only in Japan but in the whole world. He's a..." Naoki gulped before saying, "A lady-killer, a cannibaliser, a murderer who flirts with ladies, whether they are foreigner or not with 50+ victims to his name."

Everyone was shocked about what they heard about Daiyou. They could not believe that he was such a blood-sucking beast who only kills ladies.

"Wait so that means..." Rina gulped.

"It can't be..." Hanon said frightfully.

"He killed her?" Luchia was a bit scared when she heard it.

Hippo nodded slightly before saying this:

"One day, she did not come. We thought that she might be very sick and Daiyou was taking care of her. So me and my mom decided to check on her. Normally, she visits our kingdom regularly."

"When we went to Daiyou's house, he opened the door. When my mom asked where was Miyu, he smiled and lead us to the dining room. He then opened the refrigerator when to our shock, there was a body of Miyu, being torn into pieces with part of her flesh begin eaten..."

All of the girls gasped. Naoki was a bit perplexed.

"Then Daiyou grabbed me and my mother. He threw me out of my house saying I am no use. I was left to watch in horror that my mom was cut into pieces by that no good beast."

"I was so scared that I ran away to the sea. I couldn't sleep for months. I cried many times. I never knew that a human could do such a thing to our princess."

"I was so afraid about the safety of our princesses as long as he was around. So I had to hide the book. If I show her the book, Azumi might suffer the same fate as Miyu. She might fall in love with that killer only to get cut into pieces."

The girls were shock to hear that Hippo had witnessed such a murder of Miyu and Hippo's mom.

"For your information, Daiyou Takashi is now dead." Naoki said.

"How did he die?" Rina said.

"He was executed by the order of the judge. The judge said that his actions are inhuman and represents barbarism and a threat to women all around the world."

The girls gave a sigh of relief but Hippo started crying all off a sudden.

"Why are you crying Hippo?" Luchia asked.

"Darn it! I never knew about his execution. If I had known, I would have been very happy to give Azumi a chance of finding love but I was so stupid! I was always afraid that he might come looking for me."

"Wait so you didn't know Daiyou Takashi's death at that time?" Naoki said.

"No I didn't know so I had to hide the book but I didn't know Azumi's fate at that time untill you told me that she commited suicide."

"You didn't even know Azumi's death either? You thought she must have run away?"

Hippo nodded and suddenly shouted:

"PLEASE AZUMI! FORGIVE ME! I NEVER THOUGHT THAT YOU WOULD BE SO HEARTBROKEN. IF ONLY I KNEW TAKASHI'S DEATH AT THAT TIME!"

And Hippo started to cry a lot. Seeing Hippo crying like this made the girls feel ashamed for themselves. They never knew that Hippo would have witnessed such a brutal murder of his mom and the mermaid princess whom Azumi succedded.

"I am sorry, Hippo. I never knew you had witness such a terrible thing." Luchia said.

"We never knew that you were not aware of Takashi and Azumi's death." Hanon said sadly.

"Yeah. Sorry for kicking you so hard." Rina said.

"I will take back what I said. No doubt you might had suffered Traumatic experiences after that murder." Kaito said.

"Don't cry, Hippo. Let me treat your wounds." Taki said.

Nikora turned to Naoki and said:

"Can you please forgive him at least? He was never aware of that no good Takashi's death. He was also not aware of Azumi's death as well."

Naoki thought very hard about this.

_"Poor Hippo. I never knew that this could have happened to him. But I can't leave Azumi's death on vain." _Naoki thought sadly when suddenly she had a idea.

"Hippo. Based on all the information you and I have told, I declear that you are..." Naoki said. Hippo then gulped, getting ready to face the punishment.

"Half guilty-Half not guilty." Naoki proclaimed.

"Eh?" Everyone said and sweat dropped.

"You are still guilty Hippo because of your betrayal actions to Azumi but at the same time you are not guilty because I feel very bad about what happened to your mother and her guardian."

"You are not mad at me?" Hippo said.

"No Hippo. I feel very sad for you. You were so young at that time when you witnessed the deaths of your mom and her guardian. No doubt you were suffering Traumatic experiences based on that. I also believe that you were not aware of Takashi and Azumi's death."

"Thank you, Naoki-san."

"But you still are gonna face some punishment but a light one."

"What punishment, Naoki?" Luchia asked.

Naoki smiled and said, "Well..."

* * *

><p>As a punishment, Hippo was forced to make pancakes all by himself without anyones help. It was very difficult to do it in his penguin form but suddenly he had an idea. He changed into his human form and was able to quickly able to do it. Afterwards, he revert back to his penguin form and delivered it to Naoki.<p>

"What are you thinking, Naoki?" Luchia said.

"There is a poem in which mermaids and other sea creatures can use it to bring their precious person back to life." Naoki said.

Everyone was surprised.

"You mean there is a chance that we can bring Azumi back to life?" Luchia said excitingly.

"Yes we can but unfortunately I forgot the poem." Naoki said and everyone did an anime-style fall after hearing that.

"Is there a chance to bring Yuri-san?" Hippo asked.

"Yuri?" Naoki asked.

Hippo realized that he made a mistake by saying to Naoki that he likes one of the Dark Lovers. He thought Naoki can be angry but instead Naoki said:

"Yuri? Is she the youngest Dark Lovers that plays the piano who has light green hair?"

Hippo gave a slighy nod.

"Well as long as you are not enemies with her, it's fine. Oh and thanks for the pancakes, Hippo." Naoki said.

"Your welcome." Hippo said. Naoki then looked at the clock and she freaked out.

"OMG! IT'S 12:30 AM ALREADY?! I AM SO LATE!"

Everybody jumped when Naoki freaked out.

"What time did she come?" Luchia asked.

"She came at 10:30 PM, Luchia." Kaito asked.

"Kyah! You stayed here for sooo long. Almost 2 hours!" Hanon exclaimed.

"But it's a good thing that we met you and learned so much about your family, Masahiro's ancestors and his locket." Nikora smiled.

"I can't wait to see his locket powers." Kaito said

"Thanks for everything." Taki said.

"Your welcome. Also if I can remember that poem, I will let you know guys. Untill then, take care." Naoki said and she left

"Wait Naoki! You forgot the suicide note." Luchia said but Naoki dissapeared.

"I will give it to her." Rina said and snatched the suicide note from Luchia before running to meet Naoki.

* * *

><p>Naoki was walking very fast. She is already very late.<p>

_"Oh man! My husband, my son and my butler will be very worried about me." _Naoki thought.

"Naoki! Wait!" Rina shouted as she ran towards Naoki, gasping for breathe.

"Rina? What brings you here this time?" Naoki said.

Rina breathed for a few seconds before starting to say:

"First of all I want to thank you for telling me everything about your son. His locket, His ancestors, everything but..."

"Rina? Are you okay?" Naoki was a bit concerned.

"...he could have told me everything about this but I kept my mouth shut about me being the mermaid princess. When you said about the law in which any mermaid can reveal their form if their last name is Hamasaki without getting turned into bubbles, I realized that I wasted all my precious time I could have been with your son. ALL MY FAULT!"

Rina then started crying a bit. Naoki was a sad and put her hand on Rina's head.

"Don't be upset, Rina." Naoki said, "I don't blame you for it. You knew very little about my son when you first met him."

"Naoki..." Rina said.

"But I am sure both of you are wonderful together."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Then.." Rina said before saying this out:

"I LOVE YOUR SON WITH ALL MY HEART. CAN I MARRY HIM?"

Naoki then jumped all of a sudden.

"What in the world did you say that for?"

"Oh Sorry. I was a bit excited." Rina said.

"Aren't you in a age where marriage is illegal? My son is only 16."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. It's because I am happy to let you marry him once you guys reach the wedding age."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Rina smiled after hearing that.

"Don't worry Rina. His locket has other powers other than blinding the enemies." Naoki said

"Really?" Rina asked.

"Yeah. It creates a shield protect you guys from falling objects or faced with bullets or other stuffs."

"Wow."

"All you need is a blessing in the Awami Shrine to work in the human world."

"I see."

"But if you want to be his wife, you gotta take some responsibilities as well."

"Don't worry Naoki. If anyone harms my Masahiro, they will surely get their butts kicked by me."

Both of them laughed.

"How about giving a surprise to my son?" Naoki said.

"Can tomorrow night be okay?" Rina asked.

"Tomorrow night? Okay."

"Thanks for everything, Naoki. Oh and here's the suicide note."

"Oh, thank you Rina. I have got to go now. Remember, tomorrow."

"I will. Bye, Naoki."

And so Naoki left. Rina was very happy. She and Masahiro can finally be together.

_"Fate has really given me a chance to fall in love with Masahiro. I should really thank him for seeing me crying. We can finally be together, with the protection of his locket." _Rina thought happily.

**Baka means stupid or idiot in English.**

**Me: Phew! What a long chapter it is. Endless Narration of events.**

**Masahiro: It sure is. You don't have school at that time but you were extremely tired after all the activities you did outside so I don't blame you.**

**Me: Thanks. Chapter 7 is coming up.**

**Masahiro: And don't forget to review and like please.**


	16. Part 2 Chapter 7: Secret Revealed

**Me: Sorry for the wait, people but Chapter 7 is here. We are getting close to the end of Part 2.**

**Masahiro: I wonder what Part 3 will be. What do you think?**

**Me: That will be left for you to think.**

**Masahiro: -_-.**

**Me: Anyway, thanks for the reviews and likes of this story. It's a great pleasure.**

**Masahiro: Also Zahir890 does not own Mermaid Melody. Just the OCs.**

**Me: And let Chapter 7 begin!**

Chapter 7: Rina reveals her secret.

The next day at school, Luchia, Hanon and Kaito are chatting when they saw Rina peeping at the entrance of the school.

"What are you spying on Rina?" Luchia asked.

"Look." Rina said and they joined Rina into seeing what Rina is spying.

There they saw Masahiro walking. He has the 'Mermaid of Love' locket around his neck. He is also not wearing glassrs.

"Oh! Your boyfriend is so hot without his glasses." Hanon teased.

"Thanks." Rina smiled.

"Look. That's the locket his mom told us about." Luchia said.

"Interesting." Kaito said.

"Hey Masahiro!" They heard a voice. Then they saw Masahiro quickly putting the locket on his pocket and also putting on his glasses.

"Why is he keeping the locket on his pocket?" Luchia asked.

"What are you saying, Luchia? If he shows it to others, then his mom will turn into bubbles." Hanon said, pinching Luchia on her cheeks.

"Ow! Stop that, Hanon."

"But why Masahiro is wearing his glasses? He can see very well and his victory against his opponent shows it."

"Maybe he has some fan girls and he wants to keep them away by wearing glasses." Kaito said.

"If that's so, my boyfriend is stronger and clever than you. You sometimes treasure your fan girls rather than Luchia." Rina teased with a evil grin on her face.

"Oh really?" Kaito said with his evil grin on his face too.

"Uh? Rina? Kaito?" Luchia said as both she and Hanon looked at Rina and Kaito both looking at each other with evil grins. Then suddenly, the school bell rang.

"Let's go, Kaito. I was just trying to have fun." Rina said.

"It's okay, Rina. I admit that he is stronger than me but he might not be clever." Kaito said.

"We'll see."

"Kaito! Rina! We are getting late for class!" Hanon called and so all four ran to school.

* * *

><p>During school, Rina is flocked by fangirls and fanboys. They saw her as a model because she is wearing a boy's uniform and so she is very popular. Right now she is getting request from them like:<p>

"Can we take pictures of you?"

"Can you hang out with us in the arcade?"

"I heard that you are strong. Can you show us some moves?"

"Would you mind marrying me after graduation?"

But all Rina's answers were "no, No, NO.". When the bell rang, she sighed in relief and went out. The fanboys and fangirls were surprised about Rina's negative answer and discussed about this:

"Why is she always so negative to us?"

"Maybe she wants to be alone."

"I doubt about it. Let's see what she is up to."

"I agree."

* * *

><p>After school, Rina is back peeping at the entrance of the school. She is soon joined by Hanon, Luchia and Kaito respectively. There they saw Masahiro having a chat with his friend. The same friend that they saw before. Masahiro is not wearing his glasses.<p>

"That was so refreshing, isn't it Masahiro?" his friend asked.

"It sure is, Kazama." Masahiro smiled, "There was baraly no class except History class."

"Yeah and we had spar some of our time on the roof without having anyone catching us."

"Yep. Hope you are ok Kazama."

"Yeah. We just hit each other lightly."

Both of them laughed.

"You know what, pal?" Kazama proclaimed, "Two hot buddies, the boxer Masahiro Hamasaki which is you and the Tae-Kwon-Do Kazama Arazawa which is me, will become the best fighting buddies and whoop the evil's butt with our HAI-YAH!"

And yet again he showed of his Tae-Kwon-Do moves. He was almost about to hit Masahiro but Masahiro ducked.

"Oh man! I am so sorry Masahiro!" Kazama cried.

"It's okay Kazama but you need to control your moves. Otherwise you are gonna end up hitting an old man." Masahiro laughed.

"Yeah."

Both of them laughed.

"Oh, by the way, my dad just opened the garage for motorcycle repairs." Kazama said.

"Really?" Masahiro said.

"Yeah. If you have any problems with your motorcycle, feel free to come to his garage. It's just beside my house."

"That's great." Masahiro said when suddenly, they heard some voices.

"Kazuma-kun! Over here!" It's none other than Kazama's fangirls.

"Oh! Looks like here are my fangirls. Catch you later, Masahiro." Kazama said.

"You too." Masahiro said as he watched Kazama leaving with his fangirls.

After seeing Masahiro's friend left, Rina took a breathe and said:

"Here goes."

"Rina?" Luchia asked but Rina ignored her.

Rina then walked slowly and tip-toed. After closing the distance between her and Masahiro in which she is behind Masahiro, all of a sudden she did this:

"PEEK-A-BOO!" she first said and then flung her arms around Masahiro's neck and then said, "I've got you."

Masahiro all of a sudden became a statue. He thought a criminal must have got him but then he saw...

"Rina?" Masahiro was surprised.

"Yep that's me. What were you doing?" Rina said playfully.

"Well, I was talking to my friend. But what are you doing? Jumping on me all of a sudden?"

"Hmm? The Meow Meow Attack?"

"The Meow Meow Attack?" Masahiro was puzzled. Then he saw Luchia, Hanon and Kaito looking at them in surprise and shocked. He is blushing red and said, "Oh crap! Luchia-chan, Hanon-chan and Kaito are looking."

"Don't worry. They are my friends. No problem. Meow Meow." Rina said happily. She thought she was hugging Masahiro where actually she is HEADLOCKING him.

"Ah Rina?! You are headlocking me!" Masahiro said in a struggle way as he is getting headlocked.

Rina then realized what she is actually doing and said, "Oh sorry." before realizing. Masahiro is gasping for air.

"Are you okay, Masahiro?" Rina asked as she is patting on Masahiro's back.

"Better but what in the world did you do that for?" Masahiro asked.

"I bet you are surprised."

"Of course I am but did you come here to tell me something?"

"Yeah. Can you meet me at the beach at night? There is something very important I have to tell you. Something so important that it can enlighten both of us."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Okay I will come but you have to come too."

"I know that, Masahiro. See you later, bye." Rina said and then left, but not before giving a kiss on his cheek. Masahiro was a bit red in face.

Luchia and Hanon were giggling when they saw Rina hugging Masahiro at the back but were mouth opened when they saw Rina kissing Masahiro on his cheek. Kaito was totally mouth opened.

"Does Rina really like Masahiro?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah." Hanon said, "They can now be together."

"Oh my." Luchia said.

"What's the matter, Luchia?" Kaito asked.

"Look at them." Luchia said and pointed to the stunned Rina's fanboys.

They had literally seen everything. From Rina hugging Masahiro at the back to kissing him on the cheek. They have literally seen everything and they were shocked and speechless.

"Sorry, boys." Hanon teased, "Rina actually likes someone else. Go find your own girlfriends."

Somehow, one fanboy asked, "Who the hell is this guy? He is not even on our school!"

"Oh. That's Masahiro Hamasaki." Kaito said.

Rina's fanboys are shocked when they heard it.

"Masahiro...Hamasaki?" One fanboy said.

"The one who won the WABA champion?" another one said.

Kaito nodded. The fanboys gulped.

"If you don't really wanna get your faces punched, then I suggest you stay away from them." Luchia said.

Rina's fanboys then went away.

* * *

><p>Masahiro is on his way to the mansion. He still is a bit stunned. Yesterday, he saw Rina in tears, utterly depressed when he said he will give up on her. Today she is all happy. Why the sudden change of Rina and how did it happen? And why did she tell him to come to the beach at night and what she meant by enlighten both of them? These question are echoing on Masahiro's mind.<p>

"Hi mom." Masahiro said.

"Oh hello, son." Naoki smiled, "How's your day today?"

"Fine but mom I need to tell you something."

"Sure. What is it?"

"My girlfriend asked me to come to the beach at night. Can it be possible?"

Naoki then immediately realized that tonight is the night Rina will reveal her secret to her son. So she said, "Of course, dear. Just be careful out there."

Masahiro was a bit surprised by his mom's reply but he is rather happy anyways.

_At night:_

Masahiro was getting ready to go to the beach. He is wearing long jeans and his motorcycle jacket but he is in a bit of a dilemma: Should he wear glasses or not?

_"Better not take my glasses." _Masahiro said to himself. Keeping his glasses on his room, he went downstairs and said:

"Mom. I am leaving." Masahiro said.

"Ah, young sir." the butler said, "She is outside for something."

"Really? What for?"

"Don't know, son." Shizuro said.

"I see. Anyway, bye dad and butler." and with that Masahiro left.

"Sir, do you think the surprise will be a success?" the butler asked.

"I hope so." Shizuro said, "I believe in Naoki."

* * *

><p>Rina is getting ready to meet Masahiro on the beach. This is the moment she has been waiting for. All her fears are gone. Now she can reveal her true form to Masahiro and they can be together.<p>

"I'm off, guys." Rina said.

"Good luck, Rina. Hope your surprise works." Luchia said.

"I hope so." and with that Rina left.

"Checkmate!" Hanon said happily as she won the game of chess (she actually cheated by doing her move twice without Luchia looking.)

"Hey Hanon! You cheated. It was my move at that time." Luchia said and started to chase Hanon.

"He He." Hanon giggled. As the game of cat and mouse goes own between Luchia (cat) and Hanon (mouse), all Kaito could do is sit and laugh.

* * *

><p>Masahiro has finally arrived at the beach. There is no one at the beach. Masahiro looked at his watch and realized that he has arrived 20 minutes early.<p>

_"Whoops! I must have arrived early." _Masahiro thought but then he realized he can do something before he can see Rina.

Before he met Rina, sometimes when he is alone he would like sit on the beach at night, wearing 'The Mermaid of Love' locket around his neck. The locket would then flash in green light and then comes everything in green. Green night sky, green rivers, green everything within Masahiro's distance. Masahiro always like this scene. Adding to that is the cool breeze. Today is no exception. As he puts the locket around his neck, the locket flashed in green colour and everything became green within his distance. They would all return to normal when Masahiro removes the locket around his neck. Masahiro enjoyes it as usual.

_"Ah such a nice scene." _Masahiro thought but then he was a bit sad.

_"I wish Rina was a mermaid. Then we can get the blessing on the Awami Shrine and we can be protected by my locket around my neck. No one will be harmed, not even Rina's friends." _

Masahiro, nevertheless, continues to watch the green waves flowing by.

* * *

><p>Rina was walking towards the beach. She is very excited about telling Masahiro her secret. However she saw something strange.<p>

Half of the road she just walked was on it's original colour. Then half of the road she was going to was in green colour.

_"What's going on?" _Rina thought but when she walked there everything changed.

Her clothes she wore had become green. Her gray eyes had become green as well. She saw green trees, green sky, green everything.

_"What's happening here?" _Rina said to herself, _"Half of the surroundings is on its original colour and now half of the surroundings here has become green."_

"Rina." a voice called and in a bright light comes Aqua Regina. This time, because she is in the 'Green Zone', her flowing, blond hair became green as well as her white dress became green.

"Aqua Regina? You too?" Rina was surprised.

"Rina." Aqua Regina said, "The boy you have fallen in love is now wearing 'The Mermaid of Love' locket around his neck."

Rina was surprised and asked, "But what does it have to do with all these surroundings becoming green?"

"When he wears it around his neck, The locket would then flash in green light and then comes everything in green. Green night sky, green rivers, green everything within his distance. So since I am here within his distance, my hair and dress became green but I really like this pleasant scene, don't you Rina?"

Rina nodded but was stunned when she heard that. Naoki never told her about this before but she doesn't mind though. Naoki had been non stop talking about everything Rina wanted to know. Leaving one part of the information doesn't mind Rina. Now when she heard right now that the locket can even give a pleasant, greenish view to Masahiro, she knelt down and asked Aqua Regina:

"Please tell me where my love is."

"He is in the beach now, watching the green tides flow by." Aqua Regina smiled.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome but I will be back to make your love a prince." and with a smile on her face, Aqua Regina disappeared.

_"Masahiro. Please keep the surroundings like this. I want to enjoy this green scene with you." _Rina thought happily as she began to run to the beach. When she is on the bridge, that has become green as well, which is above the beach, she could see Masahiro, not wearing his glasses, enjoying the scene. She could also see that the locket around his neck is glowing green.

_"Masahiro." _Rina said happily to herself and continues to enjoy the green surroundings. Suddenly she saw Masahiro standing up and was about to remove the locket around his neck.

_"No. Please don't." _Rina cried to herself as she continues to run to the beach. She is nearly there.

* * *

><p>Masahiro looked at his watch. Just a minute left for Rina to come.<p>

_"Better put my locket in the pocket. She will be coming in a minute now." _Masahiro thought. After removing the locket around his neck and is now in his hands, everything went back to its original colour. He was about to put the locket in his pocket when suddenly, he heard a crying voice:

"Please Masahiro! Don't keep it in your pocket!"

Masahiro almost shooked then turned around. There he saw Rina, who was breathing heavily. She must had been running so hard.

"Rina?" Masahiro was puzzled.

"It's okay...Masahiro...please don't keep inside...your pocket..." Rina was gasping between breathes. She stumbled upon Masahiro and somehow managed to hug him, still breathing but also in tears.

"Seems like you had been running up and down. By the way, it's just an ordinary..."

"It's not, Masahiro! I know why you are trying to hide this from me. If you show this to anyone except the mermaid you love, your mom will turn into bubbles."

Masahiro was shocked. How in the world did Rina know this?

Rina knelt down on her knees. Seeing Rina doing this, Masahiro knelt down too. Rina then put both of her hands into Masahiro's right hand where the locket is right there. Rina then began saying this in tears, holding Masahiro's right hand:

"This 'Mermaid of Love' locket was made by that green mermaid who saved your ancestor, as you told me in the Awami Shrine. This locket is very powerful as it can blind enemies within a few minutes. Not only that, it can create a powerful shield which could prevent any attacks that is coming right at us."

Masahiro is SUPER-SHOCKED. Everything Rina is saying is totally true but the question is how did she know?

"All we need is a blessing on the Awami Shrine and then we will be safe forever. Us, our friends, our family, our children, all will be saved by this locket, whether we are at the sea or in the human world. We can be together!" Rina said in tears.

"Rina? How did you..." Masahiro was saying before Rina continued.

"I know that you know everything about this. You yourself even know this but it's all my fault. It's because..."

Rina sobbed and started crying on Masahiro's jacket.

"IT'S BECAUSE I WAS A MUTE! I DID NOT EVEN HAVE THE COURAGE TO TELL THINGS YOU WANT TO KNOW. IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"

Rina sobbed for a few minutes. Masahiro was stunned and does not know what to say. Rina then looked at him with a smile on her face and happy tears coming out of her eyes.

"The scene just now, in which everything became green within your distance, it's beautiful." Rina said happily with tears in her eyes.

Masahiro just stared at her with astonishment.

"It's okay. Your mom, who is the former mermaid princess, won't turn into bubbles. She can still be with you."

This is where Masahiro was shocked. How does Rina know that her mom won't turn into bubbles? How does she know that his mom is a former mermaid princess? How does she know everything about this?

"Masahiro, do you love me?"

Finally, Masahiro said, "Yeah. I love you but..." and then he started to shake Rina a little saying:

"Rina? How did you know that my mom was a former mermaid princess? How did you even know everything about the 'Mermaid of Love' locket I wore around in my neck?! How can you even be sure that my mom won't turn into bubbles if I show it to you? How did you know everything?! COME ON, PLEASE SPEAK UP! Please don't remain silent."

Masahiro started to shake Rina for a few minutes but all he could see is Rina's smiling face looking at him with happy tears coming out of her eyes

"Rina." Masahiro gasped, "Are you a...?"

With a small giggle, Rina stood up. Wiping the tears from her eyes., she stood on the rock.

"Please watch, Masahiro." Rina smiled and then she dived into the water.

Masahiro was a bit tensed after seeing Rina dive like that. After a few tense seconds, a voice said:

"Please come here, Masahiro."

Masahiro then turned around and saw Rina on the water.

"Thank goodness you are okay. Why did you..." Masahiro said before he received a shock of his life.

When he saw Rina's fins, then he realized! The girl he had fallen for is a mermaid!

"Rina." Masahiro said, "You are a mermaid."

"That's right, Masahiro." Rina smiled, "I am Rina Toin, Mermaid Princess of the North Atlantic Ocean and the keeper of the green pearl."

_"Wait?! She is the current mermaid princess? So this means.." _Masahiro thought before saying this:

"Rina. You succeeded my mother as the mermaid princess, right?" Masahiro asked.

Rina nodded.

Masahiro then immediately remembered the day he fell from the cliff and thought he was going to die only to see himself lying on the beach with Rina.

"So when I fell down from the cliff, it was you who saved me and swam me to the beach? That means you can really swim." Masahiro said.

"Yes, it was I who saved you." Rina smiled but then sadly said, "I'm sorry that I did not tell you about this. I only knew the law at that time that I will turn into bubbles if I reveal my true form to you. It was only when Yukito showed me about the law that I can really do so if your mom was an ordinary mermaid or a former mermaid princess that I was able to do so."

"Don't be sad, Rina. I don't blame you for not knowing that law at that time. You knew very little about me when we met. All that happened was Hippo's fault."

"Wait? You know Hippo?" Rina was a bit surprised.

"Yeah. That no good Hippo threw the book so far away that it was not found untill Yukito found it. He was also responsible for Azumi's suicide. My mom vowed to find him and make him confess for his betrayal."

"And that's what I exactly did." a voice came. It was Naoki, in her mermaid form, as she swam to meet them.

"Mom? How did you meet Rina?" Masahiro was a bit startled.

"I was returning to our home when I heard such a beautiful song sung by her. I was so caught up with her tune that I followed it. It was then I met her. She told me so much about you." Naoki smiled.

"Oh. I see."

"And Rina if there was a singing contest, you will certainly get a first place prize. You sing beautiful."

"Why thank you Naoki." Rina said. She was blushing and Masahiro is giggling.

"Anyway, the reason I was late was that I went to the Pearl Piari and told everything about our ancestors, your locket..."

"Oh. So you them everything about us and that's how Rina knew it. Right mom?" Masahiro asked, with a sweardrop coming out.

"Uh Yeah." Naoki sweatdropped as well. Rina giggled.

"Anyway mom. Did you find Hippo?" Masahiro asked.

"Yeah. I found him there." Naoki said, "I told everyone the events that led to Azumi's death. Hippo was then beaten to a bloody pulp. Afterwards, he did admit that he had hid the book but there was a tragic reason behind it."

"Tragic reason?" Masahiro was surprised.

"Have you heard of Daiyou Takashi?" Rina asked.

Masahiro gulped at an instant, "Daiyou...Ta...Ka...Shi?" Masahiro was a bit sluttered when he heard that name.

"Yep. It happened like this.." Naoki then told Masahiro about the terrible events Hippo had experienced when he was a child, how he had never known Takashi's death and Azumi's death untill Naoki told him so.

Masahiro was shocked about what he heard and was a bit saddened.

"So you mean to say that Hippo's mother and that Miyu was killed brutally by that brute and Hippo witnessed it and was always afraid that he will come after him and he is never aware about Takashi's death which is why he hid the book?" Masahiro asked sadly

"Uh huh." Naoki said.

"Well that's sad. I don't think I can blame Hippo then if with his own eyes saw the death of his mother and her guardian."

There was a silence for a few minutes.

"Hey Rina." Masahiro smiled, "I'm glad that you enjoy the green scenerio. Why not we watch it together?"

"Really? I would love to." Rina happily said.

"Oh! I'm sorry I forgot to tell you one thing about this locket which is..." Naoki was about to say when Rina interrupted.

"It's okay. No need to tell me. Aqua Regina-sama told me about the part which you missed."

"I see."

"Here." Masahiro said, showing the locket to Rina. "Take a look."

Rina was amazed by the design of the 'Mermaid of Love' locket. As I have said, this locket is a small green mermaid carrying a small heart of love but it's so beautiful that the mermaid who had saved Tajiro Hamasaki must have taken months to make and if you want to sell it (Masahiro would never do that, of course), it will probably cost 2 million yen.

"Wow. It's so lovely and it's beautiful." Rina smiled.

"It sure is." Naoki said.

"Okay. Here goes." Masahiro said.

However just before Masahiro could wear the locket around his neck, the locket is glowing green all of a sudden. Masahiro was a bit puzzled.

_"Huh? Why it is glowing before I even put on it?" _Masahiro wondered.

Just then the green pearl of Rina and the shining green shell locket of Naoki are also glowing green. Together, they radiated out in the sea creating a bright light. In comes Aqua Regina, the Sea Godness.

"It's pleasent to meet all of you, my green-haired friends." Aqua Regina smiled.

"It's been a while, Aqua Regina." Naoki said.

"Ah Naoki. It's good to see you, former mermaid princess of North Atlantic Ocean and the former green pearl holder."

"It's good to see you too."

"How's your human life going? You must be having a happy time."

"It sure is."

"Can I meet your son? I would like to see him. That green scenery was beautiful than I could have imagined."

"Well, he is right there. Standing on the beach."

Aqua Regina then towards Masahiro.

"I have heard about you. You are Aqua Regina, the Sea Godness. Mom told me so much about you." Masahiro said.

"Yes. It is indeed me. I am so happy that Rina has fallen in love with you and was able to reveal her true form to you after hearing that your mother is a former mermaid princess of her kingdom."

"She showed her true form a few minutes ago. It's a honour to meet you."

"It really is. Also thank you so much for taking care of that locket your ancestor's love made. It's your precious object right?"

"It is and always will be."

"This is the first time in my life that a human boy is a descendant from a man who has fallen in love with the North Atlantic Ocean mermaid princesses over the past decades. He even built that shrine, right?" Aqua Regina pointed to the Awami Shrine.

"Yeah. He built it to show his love for the mermaid who rescued him."

"In that case, would you like to be Rina's prince?"

"Really? I can?"

Aqua Regina nodded.

"I would love to. But will I be able to see my parents?" Masahiro asked.

"Thank you for the accepting the offer and don't worry, you will see your parents." Aqua Regina said

With a smile on her face, she raised her staff and chanted:

"With the staff in my hand, I, Aqua-Regina, sign Masahiro, the son of the former mermaid princess Naoki, to become the prince of the North Atlantic Ocean and to live along side Mermaid Princess Rina in the future!"

In a bright flash light, Masahiro began to transform. The transformation is similar to Nagisa except two difference. One difference was that instead of blue, it is green to match Rina's transformation colour. The second difference was that since Masahiro is a boxer, handless gloves appeared in his hands which is also in green colour.

"Well. Do you like?" Aqua Regina smiled.

"Yes, Aqua Regina. I really like it." Masahiro smiled.

"It looks good on you." Naoki said.

"You are cool!" Rina said happily.

"Masahiro Hamasaki, you will remain in your human form for tonight but from tommorow onwards when you step into the water, you will appear in this form. Enjoy your love life with Rina and the sea world will always welcome you. May this 'Mermaid of Love' locket protect you and Rina from all dangers." Aqua Regina smiled and then disappeared afterwards.

Afterwards, Masahiro changed back into his human form.

"Are you okay?" Rina asked.

"Yeah. I am." Masahiro said.

Rina then giggled a bit as Masahiro put on his locket. Immediately after doing seeing him doing so, she leaped towards Masahiro and kissed him as they both went under the sea.

Under the sea, their lips are still tight with each other. Masahiro's locket is starting to glow as well. After a few minutes, they broke apart.

"That's one heck of a surprise you did, Rina." Masahiro said.

"It's because I and always will love you, Masahiro." Rina smiled.

"I love you too, Rina."

At an instant, Masahiro's locket flash in green light and the sea became green.

"Wow. It's so beautiful." Rina smiled.

"How about we swim around for a while?" Masahiro asked.

"Really? I would love to."

So Rina grabbed Masahiro's hand and together they went to explore the 'green' sea.

The young lovers went everywhere around the North Atlantic Ocean, holding each others hands. After they went towards a big bubbles and somehow they went inside it.

"Hey! This is fun, isn't it?" Rina laughed.

"Well, I am getting dizzy." Masahiro said.

The bubbles popped up only when their heads can be visible above the water. Then they looked up on the green night sky. Masahiro's locket is still glowing green.

"You know something?" Rina said.

"What is it?" Masahiro said.

Rina again looked up on the green night sky and smiled:

"Me, Luchia and Hanon once looked up in the sky which was in its original colour. Luchia dreamed that she can see the sky in pink, Hanon dreamed that she can see the sky in aqua and I dreamed that I want to see the sky in green."

"Wow."

"It seems that this green night sky right now is more beautiful than I ever dreamed of. If I haven't met you in the first place, then I could never have seen it in green. I am seeing now with you." Rina smiled and rested her head in Masahiro's shoulder.

They continued to look at the green sky for a few minutes.

"Let's go to the rock over there, shall we?" Masahiro said.

"Sure." Rina said.

As they swam towards the rocks, Rina noticed that Masahiro is getting a bit tired. She then said, "Almost there."

"And here...we...are." Masahiro yawned as they reached the rock. Masahiro rested his head on the rock and slept. Rina then climbed on the rock and put Masahiro's head on her fins. She then touched Masahiro's beautiful green hair with a smile on her face.

_"Masahiro, you look so beautiful" _Rina thought happily. Naoki then came and said:

"Having fun?" Naoki smiled.

"We had a romantic fun and your son is sleeping." Rina smiled.

"I think it's getting late now. If you don't mind, can I take the locket around his neck?"

"Better. I would really love to spend sometime with him watching this beautiful green sky."

"I'm sure you will."

After Naoki took the locket out from Masahiro's neck, everything went back to it's original colour. They then head back to the beach in Japan.

They are back now in their human form. Naoki put on her motorcycle helmet and also on Masahiro.

"Wait? You can ride?" Rina was surprised.

"Yep. I sure can. My husband taught me how to ride a motorcycle. It was a bit hard at first and even my son learned it quicker than me. Now I knew it." Naoki said.

"I see. Anyway, thank you so much for helping me erase my fear of leaving him forever. You are always welcome here."

"With pleasure. See you soon, Rina."

"Bye."

And so Naoki started the motorcycle and left with Masahiro.

Rina then returned to Pearl Piari, changed her clothes to nightgown clothes and then hit the bed with a smile on her face.

_"That was the best day ever! It will be too hard for me to forget it." _Rina thought happily.

**Naoki and Shizuro: Yippe!**

**Masahiro: Dad? Mom?**

**Me: What are you doing there?**

**Naoki *smiling*: Silly, don't you know? We are gonna celebrate the end of...**

**Shizuro: PART 2!**

**Masahiro: Boy! I can't wait.**

**Me: That's right folks. Coming soon will be the finale of Part 2 people! So stay touch and review and like untill the finale comes up.**

**Shizuro, Naoki and Masahiro: SO LONG FOR THE FINALE OF PART 2!**

**Me: ^_^.**


	17. Part 2 Finale: Never Leave Me Again

**Me: Okay, people! The finale of Part 2 is here. **

**Masahiro: Zahir890 would like to thank you all who has read Part 2. He would also like to thank the ones who reviewed and like the story.**

**Naoki: And yep, he also does not own Mermaid Melody. Just the OCs.**

**Shizuro: I wanna cry right now.**

**Naoki: Ohhh don't cry, dear. Nothing goes on forever. Sometimes it has to end.**

**Butler: Not the story you mean, maam?**

**Naoki: Untill Zahir890 says so.**

***Rina pops out of nowhere.***

**Rina *smiling*: Masahiro! Shizuro! Naoki!**

**Me *shocked*: What are you doing here?**

**Rina: Huh? What you do mean by that? I am now part of the family you know.**

**Shizuro: The would be daughter in law if you marry my son, right?**

***Rina nodded.***

**Naoki: How's everything going, Rina?**

**Rina: Fine.**

**Me: Now let's not delay and let the Part 2 Finale begin!**

**Masahiro: By the way, where did you keep our lockets?**

**Me: O_O.**

Chapter 8: Never Leave Me Again.

"WHAT?!" Luchia and Hanon are shocked.

They are truely shocked because Rina told them that Masahiro's locket will glow and everything will become green within his distance which means she was able to see the green night sky.

"Are you saying that everything will become green within Hamasaki-san's distance if he puts the locket around his neck?" Kaito asked.

"Yep." Rina said.

"Kyahh! You are so lucky Rina. You were able to see the green night sky and I don't get to see the sky colour in pink." Luchia said.

"I never asked about Yukito about Nagisa's ancestors. The next time she comes, I will ask her about it." Hanon said.

Then suddenly there was a door knock.

"I'll get it." Nikora said and when she opened the door, she was surprised. It's non other than Masahiro Hamasaki.

"Welcome Masahiro!" Nikora smiled.

"Hi guys." Masahiro said.

"Hamasaki-san!" Luchia and Hanon squealed.

"Ah! So you are the mermaid princesses as well."

"How do you know?" Luchia was surprised.

"Two ways. One is that since you are friends with Rina, I can easily know that you are the mermaid princess since she is as well. Second are your shell lockets in different colour." Masahiro said.

"Oh!"

Everybody laughed for a few seconds.

"Well if it isn't Masahiro? The son of the former of the Mermaid Princess of the North Atlantic Ocean, Naoki?" Taki smiled.

"It's a great pleasure to meet you." Hippo bowed.

"Since you know us now, it's safe to say that I am the Panthalassa Prince of the sea." Kaito smiled.

"Mom told me already. She met you guys. It's great to meet you." Masahiro said.

After the boys had a small chat, Luchia and Hanon ran after Masahiro for this:

"Hamasaki-san! Hamasaki-san! Please show us your locket!" Luchia and Hanon squealed.

"Hey! Knock it off you two!" Nikora said angrily as she pulled Luchia and Hanon.

"Sorry, Masahiro. It's just that they are very excited to see your locket because of what I told them right now." Rina said.

"It's okay." Masahiro said, "Here, Luchia-chan and Hanon-chan. Take a look."

And so Masahiro took the locket out of his pocket and showed it to them. Luchia, Hanon, Kaito, Nikora, Taki and Hippo looked at the locket in awe after seeing how beautiful it is.

"OMG Hamasaki-san! This is beautiful!" Luchia exclaimed.

"No wonder this locket can do so many things." Hanon said.

"Hey, Masahiro. Looks like we will be able to protect our loved ones when we combine our powers together." Kaito said.

"Will sure be." Masahiro smiled, "So Rina? Ready to hit the road?"

"Yep." Rina smiled.

"Wait! Where are you going this time?" Luchia asked.

"I will tell you later." Rina said as she left with Masahiro.

"Can't you tell us now?" Luchia and Hanon asked before being interrupted by Nikora.

"Listen up, you girls!" Nikora said sternly, "You have a lot of cleaning up to do."

"Why?!" Luchia and Hanon cried.

"Ha Ha!" Kaito laughed.

"Same goes to you to, Kaito." Nikora said.

"Oh man!' Kaito cried and this time it was Luchia and Hanon who had the last laugh.

* * *

><p>Rina and Masahiro went to Masahiro's bike which was parked a bit further away from Pearl Piari.<p>

"Masahiro. How was the last night?" Rina said.

"It was the best but can we talk about that later? Or do you want people to find out that you are a mermaid princess?" Masahiro teased.

"No. Please don't."

"I am just kidding."

"Ah! You got me!"

Both of them laughed after that.

They then put on their helmets and sat on the motorcycle. Masahiro started it and off they go!

While they are riding, Rina was happy for the first time of her life and she is enjoying it. She rested her head in Masahiro's back. Masahiro looked at the mirror and saw Rina smiling for the first time. He also smiled as well.

After a few minutes, he eventually stopped.

"What's wrong, Masahiro?" Rina was a bit surprised.

Masahiro took of his helmet and smiled saying, "This time, nothing's wrong."

"Really?" Rina smiled.

"Yeah." Masahiro said and looked at the sky.

"Right now, this morning sky is so lovely. Don't you think?" Masahiro said.

"I think green night sky is better than that." Rina said.

"I agree with you." Masahiro said and turned towards Rina.

"Say Rina? Why don't we watch the lovely scene at night?" Masahiro asked.

"Thank you so much. I would love to." Rina said happily.

"And if you have any time..."

"Yep?"

Masahiro took the locket out of his pocket and held it close to Rina's shell locket.

"We will go to the Awami Shrine where we will get our blessing there."

"Masahiro." Rina's cheeks were blushing but she is happy.

"Once we get the blessing, nothing can harm us. Not only us but our friends and family as well."

"I will certainly come." Rina smiled as she held her shell locket close to Masahiro's 'Mermaid of Love' locket. They remained like this for a few minutes.

"Shall we continue then?"

Rina nodded but before they could put on their helmets, another motorcycle came with a man and a woman. They removed their helmets and look who it is? None other than Shizuro and Naoki Hamasaki, Masahiro's dad and mom.

"Mom? Dad?" Masahiro was surprised.

"Well look who it is. If it isn't our son? And you must be the mermaid princess of North Atlantic Ocean. Nice to meet you." Shizuro said, making Masahiro blush and Rina giggle.

"And you must be Masahiro's dad, Shizuro Hamasaki. Nice to meet you too. I am Rina Toin." Rina said

"Hi son! Hi Rina!" Naoki said and waving her hand so that Rina and Masahiro could see her.

"Oh hi, Naoki." Rina said and waved her hand.

"What's up this time, dad?" Masahiro asked.

"Well since we are now here, how about we do a little circuit race?" Shizuro asked.

Masahiro gulped after hearing that but said: "I guess so."

"Masahiro, you look frightened. What's the matter?" Rina asked.

Masahiro whispered to Rina saying this:

"Rina. With Hanon-chan, you saw me once doing a extreme motorbike racing, right?"

Rina nodded.

"Well let me tell you that my dad was a 3 time extreme motorcycling champion."

Rina was shocked when she heard that and said: "Are you serious?"

"Yep and he was also a professional motorcycle racer where he won the world champion 2 times."

Rina gulped after hearing Shizuro's achievement as a professional motorcycle racer. She never knew that Masahiro's father would be so good at it.

"But Dad? Who's going to signal the start of the race?" Masahiro asked.

"It is me, young sir." a voice came. It's none other than Masahiro's 'friendly' butler who is riding a scooter.

"Wait! Are you the butler whose mom was one of the people when Naoki ruled the kingdom? It's pleasant to meet you." Rina smiled.

"Yes I am. You must be the current mermaid princess of the kingdom. It's an honour to meet you, princess." the butler said and bowed.

"Are you ready, Rina?" Naoki asked.

"Ready." Rina said.

_"Actually we are not ready." _Masahiro and Rina said to themselves.

So two motorcycles are beside each other, getting ready for the race to begin. Shizuro and Masahiro ate starting their engines. So folks! It's Shizuro and Naoki vs Masahiro and Rina.

_"Wow! This will sure be exciting. But it will be so difficult to beat Shizuro." _Rina was nervous but she was excited.

"On your mark..." the butler said.

"We are in trouble, right?" Rina said nervously.

"Get set..."

"Don't worry, Rina. We will win if we can concentrate." Masahiro said.

"Go!"

The butler lifted the checkered flag and the race begins!

However, right from the start, Shizuro and Naoki are ahead of Masahiro and Rina. Masahiro is desperately trying to close the gap but it failed. However he had an idea.

"Hey Rina. This might be a bit risky but can you hang on?" Masahiro asked.

"Will do." Rina smiled as she hold Masahiro tightly.

Masahiro lifted the motorcycle and now they are riding on one wheel. This has increased the speed of his motorcycle and so within a zoom, they easily passed Shizuro and Naoki.

"Huh? What just happened?" Naoki was a bit confused but Shizuro saw that they are now behind Masahiro and Rina.

"Look like they got past us. Hang on tight, Naoki." Shizuro said as he also lifted his motorcycle and started to chase them but wherever line he tried to Masahiro, Masahiro would block it. This continued for a few times untill Naoki spotted a shortcut.

"Hey, dear. There is a shortcut. Let's go there. HeHe." Naoki said and giggled.

"I am about to do that." Shizuro said as he went through the shortcut.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Masahiro. We lost them." Rina said happily.<p>

Masahiro looked behind and smiled when they saw that there was no sight of his mom and dad.

"Looks like we are gonna win." Masahiro said.

But then right in front of their eyes, out of nowhere, they saw Shizuro and Naoki at front. They just exited the shortcut and now Masahiro and Rina are behind again.

"Or not." Rina said.

"Ah! They have taken a shortcut. Not fair." Masahiro said.

"Don't worry. Two can play that game."

"I hope so."

However for almost the rest of the race, they were always behind Shizuro and Naoki. Also the gap between them is increasing.

"We will never be able to catch them." Rina said sadly.

However Masahiro noticed a shortcut that would take them to the finish line. With an evil grin, he said to Rina:

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"You bet I am." Rina said with an evil grin on her face as well. So Masahiro took that shortcut.

* * *

><p>"Oh. Looks like we lost them." Naoki said as they are almost in the finish line.<p>

"Don't worry, Naoki." Shizuro said, "They can challenge us next..."

All of a sudden, they were caught in a surprise as Masahiro and Rina suddenly went past them. That surprise almost made Shizuro lost control of his motorcycle but he somehow managed to regain control of it. It was too late though as Masahiro and Rina already crossed the finish line.

"And the winner is Masahiro and Rina." the butler said.

Both of them took of their helmets and started celebrating.

"We did it! We won!" Rina happily said as she high fived Masahiro.

"Whoo Hoo!" Masahiro said.

"How did you get pass us so quickly?" Shizuro was stunned.

"Well you took a shortcut to pass us so we also took a shortcut as well. Simple." Masahiro said.

"Well you caught us in there." Naoki said.

"Yeah. That's a great race we had. Sorry we took your time. Have a nice date, son." Shizuro said as he left with Naoki.

"See you later, young sir." the butler said as he also left.

"You seem to have lovely parents, Masahiro." Rina smiled.

"Thanks, Rina. Let's have something to eat." Masahiro said.

"Okay."

So they went to a restaurant where they ate. Afterwards, Masahiro dropped Rina home, reminding her to meet him at the beach.

Rina then went to Pearl Piari and so no one was there, except Madame Taki who is sitting idle and doing nothing.

_"Seems no one is there for now." _Rina thought. She then went to her room to take a nap for sometime.

_At night:_

Rina got up and changed her clothes. She then went downstairs and saw Luchia and Kaito watching T.V while Hanon is having a busy chat with Nagisa on the phone. Ignoring them, she went outside and started to walk towards the beach. She then looked at her watch and then she realized...

SHE IS ACTUALLY 15 MINUTES LATE!

_"Oh crap! What should I do?" _Rina said to herself and she started to run towards the beach.

Her heart was in pieces after she arrived on the beach, only to find out that it was on its original colour. Rina then thought sadly Masahiro might have left after he realized that she might not be able to come. Feeling sad, she put her head on her legs.

_"Masahiro. I am sorry." _Rina sadly said to herself and was about to cry when suddenly everything became green. Rina saw in awe as she is now seeing the green surroundings. Then it must mean only one thing...

Slowly turning her head, Rina saw Masahiro smiling at her. His 'Mermaid of Love' locket is now glowing green and he is not wearing glasses.

"Rina, you don't have to sad. I will not leave you." Masahiro smiled.

"Masahiro!" Rina cried and ran to hug him.

"What happened to you that made you are so late?"

"Well...I overslept."

"Overslept? Ha ha!" Masahiro started to laugh.

"Oh don't laugh." Rina shyly said but she started to laugh as well.

Then they sat down to look at the green night sky.

"It's beautiful. Isn't it?" Masahiro asked.

"It sure is." Rina smiled as she cling on Masahiro's arm.

They looked up in the green sky for a few minutes. Then Rina stood up suddenly.

"Rina?" Masahiro was puzzled. He then saw Rina dived into the water and after a few seconds Rina, in her mermaid form, leaped into the air as Masahiro watched in awe. Rina then swam near Masahiro.

"Let me guess." Masahiro said, "Are you trying to pull out a stunt here or trying to show that you can catch some birds while leaping like a dolphin?"

"Well..." Rina said, giggling a little bit, "Actually, I just wanted to feel the green night sky with the cool breeze."

"I see."

"Wait till you see this!"

At an instant, Rina pulled Masahiro into the water changing Masahiro into his sea prince form. Rina then started to laugh.

"Well Rina, it seems that you will need a little game to play with your prince." Masahiro said with a evil smile as he splashed a huge water on Rina.

"Masahiro, stop it! Ha Ha Ha!" Rina laughed.

They continue to splash water to each other for sometime. Then they stopped, fearing that they might get cold if they continued.

"We could have fun like this earlier if only..." Rina said sadly as she started to cry.

"Rina? What's wrong?" Masahiro was a bit concerned.

"If only I knew that law beforehand."

"I thought that Yukito showed you?"

"Not that one. Another one."

"Wait you mean..?!"

Rina nodded and she looked towards him with tears in her eyes.

"When your mom visited me and my friends, she told us that your ancestors were so kind to us that the Sea Godness at that time made a law that we won't turn into bubbles if we reveal our true forms to the loved ones whose name is Hamasaki." Rina sadly said.

"Rina..." Masahiro was also sad.

"As soon I heard it, I wanted to break down in tears because all this time I was afraid of me turning into bubbles if I reveal this to you but I won't turn into bubbles for real.

"..."

"I know that you had been hurt when I said that we can't continued but I was also hurt when you even said that. All because I never knew those before your mom and Yukito showed me. So I am sorry." Rina cried and started crying on Masahiro.

"It's okay, Rina. You don't need to blame yourself." Masahiro said as he wiped of Rina's tears.

"Masahiro."

"I thought that we might know each other but it seemed that we knew very little about each other as some of our secrets cannot be told unless someone is a mermaid or, in your case, you never had known these laws before that."

Rina nodded.

"Well now that we know each other completely very well, let's put our troubles behind us and look forward to the future." Masahiro smiled and hugged Rina.

"I love you, my prince. I want to be with you forever." Rina smiled.

"I love you too, my mermaid princess."

They then started each other for a few minutes.

"Kiss me and never leave me again. I will also never leave you." Rina said.

They then kiss under the green night sky.

* * *

><p>"Wow! It's too hard to hold back tears after seeing this." Naoki said with happy tears after seeing, with Shizuro and in her mermaid form, Masahiro and Rina kiss.<p>

"It sure is. You should get credit for saving her heart. This reminds me the last kiss we have in the sea before we got married." Shizuro smiled.

"I agree with you."

"Maam, your handkerchief." the butler smiled as he gave it to Naoki.

"Thanks. Anyway, let's go home. Let's not disturb them."

Both Shizuro and the butler nodded and went back to the mansion with smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p>After saying goodbye to Masahiro, Rina went back to Pearl Piari, changed into her nightgown clothes and hit the bed. She smiled as she slept. She had a beautiful dream:<p>

_As the wedding bells rings in a medium sound, people are coming to Pearl Piari to attend the wedding of Rina and Masahiro. Since both of them are green-haired, many lights are in green colour and some people are wearing green dresses._

_Kaito, Luchia, Hanon, Nagisa, Hotoshi (Nagisa's blonde-hair friend), Kazama, Nikora, Maki, Taki, Hippo, Coco, Noel, Karen, Sabura, Yuri, Rihito, Mikaru, Seira, Meru, Yukito and her friends, Taoki, Naoki and her friends, Shizuro, Masahiro's boxing coach and his family, Masahiro's butler and many others are present._

_On the wall behind the priest is two lockets hanging on the wall. The left side of the wall is Masahiro's locket name 'The Mermaid of Love'. Many people are amazed at the design of that locket. The right side of the wall is Rina's shell locket._

_Masahiro soon came with his green male wedding suit dress. He is accompanied by Kazama, Masahiro's coach and Shizuro, Masahiro's father._

_"You are one lucky pal, Masahiro." Kazama smiled, "Rina is really a special girl."_

_"Thanks Kazama." Masahiro smiled._

_"I hope you have a happy time with her." Masahiro's coach smiled._

_"Thank you, coach."_

_"I'm proud of you son." Shizuro said, "I also hope that everything goes well."_

_"I am ready to accept my responsibilities." _

_The priest smiled at the young man as Masahiro also looked at the priest with a smile before looking at his locket which is hanging on the left side of the wall._

_"We are getting married soon. The four of us will be together forever." Masahiro smiled at the locket._

_After a few minutes, Rina appeared. She is accompanied by Masahiro's mother, Naoki and her friends. Rina is wearing a beautiful green satin gown with spaghetti straps. On the bottom of the gown are silver and green beads which sparkle as they are hit by the bright sunlight shining from the window. A tiara made from green roses sits on top of her head and her long green hair is down with loose curls at the ends. On her feet, she wears a pair of see-through stiletto heels. She is also carrying roses on her hand._

_"Good luck, princess." Lisa said, "May the Sea Goddness be with you always." _

_"Thank you." Rina smiled._

_"I wonder how were you able to tie a knot with him." Natsumi asked._

_"Simple, he is the son of the mermaid princess whom I succeeded which is her."_

_"Oh please." Naoki blushed and a small laughter has taken place between the five green-haired girls._

_"Anyway, if we haven't met, I would not have been what I am today. Thank you so much."_

_"Your welcome. Now on you go, your prince is waiting."_

_"Good Luck." Hibiki said._

_Rina then went two small steps up to meet his would be husband, Masahiro. She smiled at him._

_"You look beautiful Rina." Masahiro smiled._

_"You look beautiful too." Rina smiled as well._

_"Are you nervous?"_

_"As long as I am with you, I am not nervous."_

_They smiled at each other before Rina looks at her locket which is on the right side of the wall._

_"Seems like they put our lockets in the wall." Rina said._

_"My locket could do one special thing on this occasion." Masahiro said._

_"Really?"_

_"Yep but the Priest will say the words which will make it happen."_

_"I understand."_

_The priest looked at them happily._

_"Please join hands." The Priest says as he begins the ceremony. Rina and Masahiro hold each other hands._

_The Priest had said few words and everything was silent untill the Priest said this:_

_"Remember that in the course of your lifetime together there will be good as well as bad times. You will have to endure sickness to enjoy good health, and you will experience happiness as well as sorrow. With that in mind Masahiro, do you take Rina to be your wife?"_

_Masahiro smiles happily and answers the question. "I do." and his locket began to glow green. A beautiful green glowing light. Everyone is awe struck and all they could say is "Wow." _

_"Masahiro..." Rina said happily before listening what the Priest had to say._

_A similar question is posed to Rina, who looks at Masahiro lovingly. With tears of joy coming out from her eyes she answers, "I do." and, to everyone's surprise, her shell locket is glowing green as well._

_Rina and Masahiro had exchanged rings and put it on their fingers. The Priest looks at them for a moment and smiles at the happy couple._

_"I now proclaimed you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The Priest smiles._

_Rina and Masahiro embrace and share their first kiss as husband and wife amid the cheers and applause of their family and friends. As they kissed, their respective lockets slowly flashed in green colour, changing the sky colour to the green morning sky._

***END OF PART 2***

**Me: Whew! At least I was able to finish two parts before my school opens tomorrow.**

**Rina *sad*: So that means there will no more Part 3?**

**Naoki: What are you saying? Of course there will be!**

**Me: Yeah. It's just that it will take some time to publish.**

**Masahiro: Nothing to worry. This story will continue as you said.**

**Rina: Yeah and you overcomed all obstacles.**

**Shizuro: How about we have a family photo?**

**Naoki: That is a good idea.**

**Masahiro: Wanna join us, Rina?**

**Rina *smiling*: Thank you.**

**Butler: Princess, your shell locket. You left it at the table.**

**Rina: Oh! Thank you.**

***Everyone gathers as the camera has been set up.***

**Me: Can I join?**

**Naoki *smiling*: Of course.**

***The camera waits for 5 seconds before the click sound came.***

***THE REAL END OF PART 2!***

**Me: See you in Part 3, friends and fans! Make sure to review and like ;).**


	18. Part 3 Chapter 1: The Awami Shrine

**Me: Well Ladies and Gentleman! Welcome to Part 3!**

**Yukito: Yippe! It sounds awesome!**

**Naoki: It sure is :).**

**Me: I promise you, my followers and fans that this part will be the greateat thing you will ever read in your life.**

**Yukito: Why so?**

**Me: Later. Not now.**

**Naoki: Zahir890 welcomes you all to Part 3 and thank you for liking and reviewing the story.**

**Yukito: He also does not own Mermaid Melody. Just the OCs.**

**Me: And without delay, let the first Chapter begin!**

**Yukito: Yahoo!**

**Naoki: _.**

**PART 3: RESURRECTION, DISCOVERY AND EPILOUGE.**

Chapter 1: The Awami Shrine.

A week has passed since Rina and Masahiro were able to become together with the help of Naoki Hamasaki, Masahiro's mother who is the former mermaid princess of North Atlantic Ocean. Now there are two weeks left.

Hanon and Rina are so happy. Their boys who had come to love were the sons of the former mermaid princesses. Now they can be together.

"It seems that you two are in a happy mood now." Nikora smiled at Hanon and Rina.

"Of course we are! We are so happy that we can get to be with our loved ones. Right, Rina?" Hanon squealed.

"You bet it is." Rina smirked. She then looked at her shell locket and realized one thing.

_"Oh! I think can go with Masahiro to the Awami Shrine this evening. I have to call him first." _Rina said to herself before helping the others cleaning up the hotel.

_At evening:_

"Hmm? I wonder where Rina went?" Hanon asked.

"I have no idea." Luchia said.

"Hey Luchia! Wanna watch T.V with me?" Kaito asked.

"I would love to." Luchia happily said when suddenly she heard a tune. A tune of a flute. It also surprised and shocked them because it is also the tune of one of their song 'Super Love.'!

"OMG!" Luchia exclaimed, "Who could play such an exact tune of our song with a flute?"

"No idea but Let's check it out." Kaito said.

"It's coming from outside." Hanon said as they ran outside to follow the tune of a flute.

* * *

><p>Nagisa was going to Pearl Piari to have his snacks there. He looked at the beach where Hanon showed him her true form.<p>

_"Hanon. I wonder what are you doing right now." _Nagisa thought when suddenly he remembered one thing.

_Flashback_

"Nagisa, sweetie." Yukito said.

"What is it, mom?" Nagisa said.

"Your father has gone to visit his friends on his graduation day. I am also going to visit my kingdom. We won't be coming back untill dinner."

"I see."

"Don't be sad, son. We are gonna have a big feast at dinner."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Thanks mom."

"Your welcome." Yukito smiled as she hugged Nagisa, her cute son who has fallen in love with the current mermaid princess, Hanon Hosho. She also said one thing to Nagisa:

"Remember, Nagisa. Whenever you feel down, just take the mermaid flute and play it."

"I know that."

_Right now:_

"The mermaid flute!" Nagisa exclaimed as he took the mermaid flute from his bag.

The mermaid flute is in aqua colour with a small aqua mermaid statue on top of one side.

"Here goes." Nagisa said before he started to play the tune of 'Super Love'.

He continued to play the flute for a minute before he heard his stomach rumbling in hunger.

_"Oh no! I am so hungry." _Nagisa said to himself before he heard footsteps. He then quickly put his flute in his bag before resuming his walk only to see Hanon, Luchia and Kaito.

When Hanon saw Nagisa, she jumped and hugged Nagisa.

"Nagisa! I so missed you." Hanon said happily.

"Hanon." Nagisa said as he embraced her.

"Nagisa-kun!" Luchia said happily.

"Hey, buddy. Where have you been?" Kaito said.

"I was on a field trip." Nagisa said.

"Oh!"

Everyone laughed.

"What were you running for?" Nagisa asked.

"We heard a beautiful tune of a flute that exactly matches with one of our song." Hanon said.

"I don't hear anything now but I heard it before."

"I know but where are you going?"

"To your hotel."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"What for?"

"Well..." Nagisa was about to answer when another rumbling sound came from his stomach.

"You seem to be hungry, right?"

"Yep."

"Then let's go guys! To the Pearl Piari!" Hanon said as she cling on Nagisa's arm and off they went with Kaito and Luchia following.

* * *

><p>"We are home." Hanon and Luchia said.<p>

Hippo, Taki and Nikora came but when they saw Nagisa, they smiled.

"Nagisa. It's good to see you." Nikora smiled.

"If it isn't Nagisa? The son of the former mermaid princess of the South Atlantic Ocean, Yukito?" Taki smiled.

"So mom met you guys, right?" Nagisa said.

Taki nodded.

"It's a pleasant to meet you." Hippo bowed.

"Oh! I forgot. I am the Panthalassa Prince of the sea." Kaito said.

"And I am the mermaid princess of the North Pacific Ocean." Luchia said.

"Mom told me about you guys." Nagisa said.

"What did you come here for?" Nikora asked.

"Well...you see... I am hungry. So I wonder if there is any thing to eat here." Nagisa said.

"Here it is." Hanon said. She was busying cooking while Nagisa was having a chat with others.

Hanon made pancakes, wagashi and sushi.

"Thanks Hanon." Nagisa said as he started to munch up his food while Hanon, Luchia, Kaito, Nikora, Taki and Hippo smiled at him.

"I wonder where Rina really went." Luchia said.

"Oh!" Nagisa said, "I saw her with Masahiro on the motorcycle. They told me that they are going to a shrine."

"Oh! Now I remember. Masahiro's mom told us that once they can get the blessing, his locket will be able to prevent any one from harm." Hanon said.

"You mean the 'Mermaid of Love'?"

Everyone was surprised.

"How did you know about that?" Taki asked surprisingly.

"I knew it before you guys." Nagisa said, "Since our moms were the mermaid princess and best friends, Masahiro was happy to tell me all about his locket and we didn't know you guys at that time."

"Ah! Lucky you!" Hanon squealed.

Everyone laughed after that.

* * *

><p>Rina and Masahiro went inside the Awami Shrine. Inside there is a beautiful wall decorated which is about a human giving something to a mermaid. There are also many candles as well.<p>

"Wow! It's so beautiful." Rina exclaimed.

"Yep. My ancestor built that shrine to show his love for the mermaid." Masahiro smiled.

"I think you already told me that."

"Oops!"

Both of them laughed.

"Anyway, how do we get things started?" Rina asked.

"First of all..." Masahiro said as he lightened the match stick. Rina was amazed that it was a green fire. Masahiro then lightened the candle. All candles now have green fire.

"Masahiro. I never thought you had matches that can light in different colours." Rina smiled.

"Well my mom gave me those matches." Masahiro said.

"I wish that you can come to my birthday and light a green candle at the top of the cake."

"Just tell me and I will certainly come."

"Thank you."

"Well then. Next..."

Masahiro then took out his locket and hanged it on the left side of the wall.

"Rina."

Rina nodded and took out her shell locket and hanged it on the right side of the wall.

"Now we sit down and hold each other's hands. Then you have to sing a song." Masahiro said.

"What song?" Rina asked.

"How about the song that I hear so beautifully?"

"Okay."

So they sat down and hold each others hand and they cradle themselves just in case they feel uncomfortable.

"Here goes." Rina said and she breathed a few times before she started to sing:

_**"Itsuka, konna hi ga kuru to yokan shita..? **_

_**Koi ni tomadou kokoro yurete yurete itai hodo..**_

Masahiro's locket started to glow green. A bright green colour glowing.

_**Daremo, kidzukanai fukai kanashimi mo **_

_**Naze ka tsutawatte shimau**_

Rina's shell locket is also starting to glow green as well. Together the lockets suddenly made everything green inside the shrine. Rina was amazed by the scenario inside it.

"This is just like what happened in my dream." Rina smiled.

"You really dream about it?" Masahiro asked.

"Yes but when we got married. When we said we do, our locket glows brightly and when we kissed, it flashed in green colour."

"I am glad that you dreamed about that."

Rina smiled before she continued singing:

_**Marude saiai no hito no you ni**_

_**Watashi to iu chiisa na hoshi **_

_**Hito shizuku no ai ga mebaeta **_

_**Ushinau mono osorete wa tatakaenai **_

_**Tsuki ni inori hoshi ni inori **_

_**Yuku beki michi mune ni kizamu **_

_**Namida ga atsuku naru wake wa.. **_

_**Unmei no Piece of Love **_

_**Meguriaeta Piece of Heart**_"

As soon as Rina finished singing, both of the lockets flashed in green colour.

* * *

><p>"Rina! Rina!"<p>

Rina opened her eyes and saw Masahiro sighed in relief.

"Masahiro. What just happened?" Rina asked curiously.

"I think when it flashed in green colour, we were taken to a scenario which I am completely unaware of and we took a hard fall." Masahiro said.

"Then did I sing a wrong song?"

"Not likely."

"Look at that!"

Rina and Masahiro both saw a man sitting on the boat. The man saw Masahiro and waved at him. Masahiro couldn't believe it.

"No way! Could he be..." Masahiro was shocked.

"Tajiro Hamasaki?" Rina said.

"How did you know?"

"Your mom told me and my friends about your ancestors and everything."

"Then that means we must have gone through the time where my ancestor was saved by a mermaid princess of your kingdom."

"Wow! Really?"

All of a sudden, strong waves are coming and wrecked the boat. Tajiro Hamasaki was in verge of drowning.

"Masahiro. We have to do something! Let me rescue him." Rina said in panic.

"Wait Rina! Look!" Masahiro said.

Then they saw a beautiful green haired mermaid with a small crown on her head. She then saw Rina and smiled before swimming to rescue Tajiro.

"She...She almost looks just like me." Rina said.

"She was the mermaid princess of North Atlantic Ocean." Masahiro said.

"I know."

The mermaid then swam towards the shore with Tajiro and was able to wake him up. Tajiro smiled at her and they hold each other's hands. Then they looked at Masahiro and Rina.

"Well who do we have, dear?" the mermaid smiled.

"Our descendants." Tajiro smiled.

He then stood up and went to Masahiro and Rina.

"You guys are the first ones to come here." Tajiro said.

"Wait? How?" Masahiro was puzzled. Rina as well.

"Well normally, we sing the song 'Legend of Mermaid' but since your love one sang a beautiful love song, the lockets flashed in green colour and there you are." the mermaid said.

"Really?" Rina smiled.

The mermaid nodded.

"Anyway, can I have your names? I know your last name is Hamasaki. Just the first name." Tajiro said.

"I am Masahiro." Masahiro said.

"I am Rina Toin, mermaid princess of the North Atlantic Ocean." Rina said.

"Ah my young lovers." Tajiro smiled, "I am so glad you are together forever."

Both Rina and Masahiro smiled after hearing that.

"Well Tajiro, my dear." the mermaid smiled, "Shall we begin?"

"Yes." Tajiro said.

So they chanted an ancient mermaid song which Rina and Masahiro did not understand. All of a sudden two lockets appeared right in front of them.

"Masahiro and Rina Toin.." Tajiro smiled.

"May the Mermaid of Love locket protect you from all dangers. Not only you but your friends, family and children as well." the mermaid smiled.

Suddenly the lockets had glown in green and everything became green within their distance. A beautiful melody can be heard.

"Wow! It's beautiful." Rina smiled.

All of a sudden, Tajiro and the mermaid's spirits came and suddenly went inside their bodies. Tajiro's spirits on Masahiro and The mermaid's spirit on Rina.

"What's happening to us?" Rina asked.

"I don't know but Rina.." Masahiro looked towards her.

"Masahiro..." Rina said.

Then they kissed. As they kissed, the lockets flashed in green colour.

* * *

><p>"Rina? Are you okay?" Masahiro asked.<p>

"It seems we are back to the shrine." Rina said.

"I think that concludes the blessing."

"Do you think we really went there or it's just a dream?"

"I think we went there."

And so they took their respective lockets and put it around their necks.

"Let's see if it really works." Masahiro said.

"Good idea." Rina said.

So they exited the shrine and they haven't gone a few steps before three yakuzas appeared before them.

"Uh oh!" Masahiro and Rina gulped.

"Well Well. What do we have here?" One yakuza smiled.

"Two green haired brats having a date, eh?" another yakuza smiled.

"Hey!" Masahiro shouted but they ignored him as one yakuza is looking at Rina's body. Rina is slightly pissed.

"Wow babe! You have such a hot and gorgeous body. Can I touch it?" the third yakuza said and was about to do so only to get a punch in the face by Rina.

"Let go of me, you scumbags!" Rina said angrily.

The three yakuzas then surprised Masahiro and Rina by attacking them. Two yakuzas headlocked Masahiro and Rina. Masahiro and Rina tried to fight back but in vain. The leader of the three yakuza smiled evily and said:

"I think we should kill them. You there! Kill that boy first!"

"Whatever you say, boss."

As the yakuza drew his knife, Masahiro's locket began to shine and it created a shield to protect Masahiro. No one saw it except Rina who saw the shield and Masahiro who is inside it:

_"Masahiro, it is working." _Rina thought happily.

The yakuza then had his knife and went straight to Masahiro but when the knife went straight to the 'invisible' shield (only Rina and Masahiro himself can see it), the knife got bended in half.

"What the hell just happened?!" the yakuza leader screamed.

"Boss, he is untouchable! The knife got bended it half!" the second yakuza was frightened.

"Untouchable?! Ha! Let me see!"

The boss then proceed to punch Masahiro but his right fist got shattered when he went straight to the 'invisible' shield. The boss then yelped in pain as some blood is coming out from his knuckles.

"Gah! He is really untouchable! Shove him out and we will kill the girl!" the boss said angrily.

When the boss said it, Masahiro's locket shined again and it created a shield for Rina.

_"Masahiro. Thank you." _Rina said quietly.

_"Your welcome." _Masahiro said quietly.

Masahiro was then shoved out and the yakuzas turned their attention on Rina. The boss was going to punch Rina but now his left fist got shattered because of the 'invisible' shied. Now the boss is crying in pain as both of his hands are covered in blood.

"BOSS!" The two yakuzas cried as they shoved Rina to Masahiro and then went to check on their boss.

"Rina? Are you okay?" Masahiro asked.

"All thanks to you and your locket." Rina smiled as she hugged Masahiro.

Suddenly Masahiro's locket began to glow.

"Huh? What's that weird thing glowing around his neck?" the boss asked.

All of a sudden the locket angrily flashed in green colour twice. It lasted for 5 seconds. The next moment after that, Rina and Masahiro saw the three yakuzas covering their eyes in pain. THEY ARE BLINDED!

"Ah! My eyes!" the boss screamed.

"I can't see anything!" the 2nd yakuza screamed in pain.

"HELP ME!" the 3rd one screamed.

The three yakuzas then ran away, bumping into each other because they couldn't see anything as they are blinded for a few minutes.

"It worked. It really worked!" Masahiro said happily.

"It sure did." Rina smiled.

"Rina. Your friends will be protected as well."

"Masahiro!" Rina happily said as she hugged Masahiro tightly.

"It's getting a bit late here. Should I take you home?"

"Thank you." Rina smiled as they walked home together holding each others hands.

**Me: And that concludes the first chapter of Part 3.**

**Yukito: Oh man! You sure do have a lot of school work, don't you?**

**Me: :'(.**

**Naoki: Don't be sad. At least you were able to finish it.**

**Me: Thanks, Naoki. Next chapter will be so exciting.**

**Yukito *squealed*: Oh really! What is it?**

**Me: You will get to know later. ;).**

**Yukito: Oh well.**

**Naoki: Till then, review and like please.**

**Yukito: And see you in the next chapter!**

**Me: ^_~.**


	19. Part 3 Chapter 2: Azumi's Ressurection

**Me: Hello guys! Chapter 2 is here.**

**Yukito: Meow Meow!**

***Naoki sweatdropp.***

**Me *shocked*: What in the world are you doing in a cat costume?**

**Naoki *smiling*: That's Yukito, you know.**

***Hanon and Rina appears with Hanon in a rabbit costume.***

**Me *further shocked*: Hanon? You too!**

**Hanon: Boing Boing!**

**Rina *smiling*: That's Hanon, you know.**

**Me: Anyway, thank you all for your continous support and reviewing and liking my story.**

**Naoki: Zahir890 does not own Mermaid Melody. Just the OCs.**

**Rina: And now let Chapter 2 begin!**

**Hanon *hopping*: Boing Boing!**

**Yukito *meowing*: Meow Meow!**

***Me, Naoki and Rina just laughed***

Chapter 2: Azumi's Resurrection.

Ring! Ring!

Ring! Ring!

"I will get it." Luchia sighed as she picked up the phone.

"Hello. This is Pearl Piari. Luchia speaking."

"Hi Luchia!"

Luchia gasped, "Naoki? Is that you?"

"It sure is." Naoki smiled.

"Kyah! How things's go? How did you know this number?"

"My son gave me this number."

"Oh!"

Both Luchia and Naoki laughed. Luchia's loud laughter caused Hanon and Rina to approach Luchia with curiosity.

"Why are you laughing so loudly, Luchia?" Hanon said.

"Yeah. Who is calling you anyway?" Rina asked.

"Rina. It's Naoki Hamasaki." Luchia said.

"Naoki?"

"Yep."

"Can I have the phone?"

"Sure." Luchia said and gave the phone to Rina.

"Hi Rina! Seems you are very happy about what happened yesterday." Naoki said.

"Very happy. We even went into the scenario where..." Rina said.

"My son has told everything about what happened yesterday. You guys were very lucky to go there where you witnessed the history of it."

"Thank you, Naoki."

"Are you okay? You guys were attacked by that no good yakuzas and I was worried that you might have gotten hurt."

"Don't worry, Naoki. I am perfectly fine. That boss got his hands covered in blood because he punched the invisible shield twice. Masahiro's locket also has blinded them and they were yelping and ran away."

"Thank God that you guys are okay."

"Anyway, what did you call for?"

"Make sure Luchia and Hanon are close to hear what I have to say."

"I think they are already close." Rina sweatdropped as Hanon and Luchia were close to Rina.

"Okay. So I have finally remembered the song that we can bring Azumi back to life."

On hearing that, Luchia immediately snatched the phone from Rina and said happily:

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Thank you so much!"

"I will be coming at 8:00 pm. Make sure all of you are ready."

Hanon then took the phone from Luchia and pleaded:

"Can you please bring Yukito with you?"

"I am going to come with her."

"Thank you!"

"I will see you then." and with that Naoki dropped the phone.

"Luchia! You will be able to meet the former mermaid princess of your kingdom!" Hanon happily said.

"I am soooo happy!" Luchia smiled.

After a few laughs and cheers by the three girls, Kaito came to Luchia's room.

"What's with all those cheering?" Kaito asked.

"Oh Kaito! Good news. Naoki has finally remembered the poem that can bring Azumi back to life." Rina smiled.

"Well I am glad Luchia can finally get to see her."

"Kaito! Kaito!" Luchia said happily, "Please let the others know that Yukito and Naoki will come at 8pm."

"Okay." and Kaito rushed to tell the news to others.

_At night: 8:00pm_

Knock Knock!

Nikora ran to open the door and look who it is? None other than Yukito Shirai and Naoki Hamasaki.

"Ah! It's good to see you two." Nikora smiled.

"It sure is." Naoki smiled

"Hi guys!" Yukito exclaimed.

"Yukito! You came!" Hanon exclaimed as she ran to hug Yukito.

"Yep I sure did."

Luchia, Kaito and Rina soon came and greeted them.

"Your son came to our hotel yesterday." Taki smiled.

"I see. What did he eat?" Yukito asked.

"Pancakes, wagashi and sushi." Hanon said happily.

"Wow! So many."

Both of them laughed.

"It's good to meet you, former mermaid princesses." Hippo smiled and bowed.

"Hi..Hey wait a second!" Yukito exclaimed.

Silence occured.

"Wait a second, are you Hippo?" Yukito asked.

"Yes I..." Hippo was about to say before Yukito exploded in anger.

"A TRAITOR AND A BETRAYER WHO BETRAYED MY BEST FRIEND!"

A shock occured throughout the room. They had never seen Yukito so angry like that and her angry voice was so scary that it shrieked them all in fear.

It was then Naoki realized that she has forgotten to tell Yukito about what happened to Hippo at that time.

"I am sorry." Naoki said sadly and quietly.

"Sorry for what?' Nikora asked quietly.

"I really forgot to tell her about what happened to Hippo at that time."

"Uh oh."

Yukito stared angrily at Luchia.

"How could you keep that traitor and that betrayer penguin as your guardian?!" Yukito asked angrily.

"Yukito. What happened..." Luchia was about to say before Yukito interrupted.

"Do you realize what that penguin did to my another best friend name Azumi who was the former mermaid princess of your kingdom?!"

"I know. Naoki told us but..."

"THEN WHY DO YOU STILL KEEP HIM AS YOUR GUARDIAN WHO HAD COST MY BEST FRIEND'S LIFE?!"

"Yukito. Please listen..."

"Suppose Kaito right now is not a Panthalassa Prince. What would happen if that penguin BASTARD never told you about the law which I showed you earlier?! I guarantee that you will suffer the same fate as Azumi!"

"Yu..." Luchia couldn't say anymore. She was so frightened that she failed to continue.

Yukito turned her attention to Hippo.

"So ! I hope you enjoyed yourself when my best friend died!" Yukito said angrily.

"Yukito-san. I never..." Hippo said meekily before Yukito interrupted.

"SHUT UP! You were lucky that I wasn't looking for you. Otherwise, I would have been more happy to GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

Hippo was frightened by Yukito's angerness.

"Please listen what Luchia has to say." Kaito said meekly but Yukito ignored him.

"Both of you Nikora and Taki! You knew very well how I heartbroken I was when I lost Azumi! Then why did you still keep him?!" Yukito asked angrily.

"Please listen..." Nikora tried to continue but her voice failed her.

"I know very well after Naoki told us but..." Taki also tried to continue but Yukito gave a big "Hmmm."

Yukito then turned her attention to Hanon and Rina.

"And you two! How could you trust that penguin as your friend?!" Yukito asked angrily.

"Hippo didn't mean to do it." Rina meekly said.

"DIDN'T MEAN DO IT?! HE ACTUALLY DID HE ON PURPOSE!"

"Listen Yukito. He saved us many..." Hanon said before getting interrupted by Yukito.

"HE JUST SAVED YOU SO THAT YOU AND OTHERS WON'T BE ABLE TO KNOW HIS TRUE INTENTIONS!"

Another shock occured around the room. Yukito then just knelt down on her knees and started to cry.

"Yukito.." Naoki sadly said.

"I can't believe this." Yukito said while crying, "I thought I was so happy when I met you guys, the current mermaid princesses. Not only that, my son even fell in love with you, Hanon. I always believed that someday he would find love with the current mermaid princess."

"Yukito." Hanon said sadly.

"BUT NOW I HAVE FOUND OUT THAT YOU GUYS ARE DEFENDING THAT PENGUIN TRAITOR! I AM NEVER SPEAKING TO YOU GUYS AGAIN! HMMMMPH!"

And with that Yukito turned her back against them and turned a blind eye.

Everyone was very sad. Hippo and Luchia were upset because Yukito didn't allow them to explain their reason properly. Hanon wondered whether Yukito also does like that to Nagisa. Naoki decided to fix things straight away. She then went to Yukito and said:

"Yukito. Please listen. I found Hippo and made him confess. He did admit that he hid the book but Hippo had suffered a very tragic exprience when he was young."

"He what?" Yukito suddenly became puzzled.

"What Luchia is trying to say to you was that at his young age, Hippo witnessed the brutal murder of his mom and her guardian by that Daiyou Takashi and Hippo never knew about his death untill I told him so."

"Da..Da..Daiyou Takashi?" Yukito gulped before turning to Luchia.

"Luchia? You were trying to tell me that?"

Luchia nodded. Yukito then looked at Hippo.

"Tell me about it." Yukito said.

And so Hippo told to Yukito what happened to him when he was young: how he witnessed the brutal murder of his mom and her guardian, how he feared about the mermaid princess's safety as long as Takashi is around. He also never knew about Azumi's and Takashi's death untill Naoki told him.

Yukito was shocked when Hippo told her all the terrible things Hippo had experienced.

"Let me get this straight." Yukito said, "So you witnessed your mom and her guardian's death and you were so scared at that time that you were worried about the other's mermaid princess safety and that you had to hid the book without being aware that Takashi had been executed?"

Hippo nodded and started to cry. Seeing Hippo like that made Yukito ashamed of herself. She had shouted at them without listening to the reason and she knew that's not one of her personality. She patted Hippo and said:

"I'm sorry Hippo. I shouted at you for no reason." Yukito sadly said and she also told to others, "I am very sorry to you all. I acted very wrongly."

"It's okay Yukito. We forgive you." Luchia smiled.

"Does your son know about that no good Takashi?" Hanon asked.

"Yep he did but I made a slight mistake." Yukito said.

"What mistake?" Nikora asked.

"Well..." Yukito gulped before saying, "I told him all about that Takashi when he was 9 years old."

Everyone did an anime-style fall after hearing that except Naoki who sweatdropped.

"Do you even know what would happen to him if you say such things at his young age?" Taki asked.

"I know that and he told me never to mention that name again." Yukito said.

"Do you ever act angrily like that to Nagisa?" Hanon asked.

"Never. It's just that when I see some traitorous person and his friends who are defending him, that's when I explode."

"I see."

Everyone laughed for a few seconds.

"Luchia, Hippo and Kaito. Come over here please." Naoki called.

Kaito, Luchia and Hippo came towards Naoki.

"Luchia, introduce yourself to Azumi when she comes back to life and say that you suceeded her. Kaito, Azumi thinks that all Panthalassa Princes are a threat. You have to convince her that you have a Panthalassa symbol in your forehead which means protecting someone." Naoki explained.

"Yes, Naoki." Both Luchia and Kaito said.

"As for you Hippo, make sure Azumi fully understands your tragic past you had that led you to hid the book and also tell her your unawareness of her death or else she is gonna snap your neck if she sees you. Also listen to my every instructions I give if you want Yuri to be back."

"I understand Naoki-san." Hippo said.

"Well then who's coming with us?"

Everyone raised their hands.

"I am so exicted to meet Azumi." Hanon squealed.

"Me too." Rina said.

"Then let's go to the beach!" Yukito proclaimed.

"Just give us a few minutes." Nikora said.

And so after a few minutes Kaito, Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Hippo, Nikora, Taki, Yukito and Naoki set off to the beach.

_In the beach:_

"Okay everyone! Are you ready?" Naoki asked.

"We are all ready!" Everyone said.

Naoki then for a minute ensured that everyone is really ready. After doing so she then said:

"Okay then. This song which can bring someone back to life will only work from 9:00pm to 10:00pm. Any other time won't work."

Everyone then memorized it by heart. Hippo took a pen and a notebook and wrote:

**1. Song works at 9:00pm to 10:00pm only. No other time.**

"Next up is to write the name of the person you want to bring back to life on the sand and in capital letters." Naoki said.

She and Yukito then drew a huge 'AZUMI' name on the sand. Everyone gasped at the size of the name.

"Naoki. We have to write the name this big?!" Luchia gasped.

"No." Naoki said, "You can right in any size but all must be in capital letters."

"And no spelling mistakes." Yukito said, "One spelling mistake and you will be unable to bring that person back to life."

Hippo then wrote this down in his notebook:

**2. Name must be written on the sand. All capital letters, No spelling mistakes and in any size.**

"Finally we have to sing the song which is this. Please memorize." Naoki said as she hand over the paper of the song to Luchia.

Unfortunately, this song is already known to Luchia and others.

"Naoki. We already know this song." Luchia said.

"You do?!" Naoki was shocked.

"Yeah. We sang it a couple of times." Hanon said.

"Then tell me the name of the song." Yukito said.

"Legend of Mermaid." Rina smiled.

Naoki and Yukito did an anime style fall after hearing that.

"Wow. All my thinking for nothing." Naoki mumbled.

"Don't be sad. At least you are telling us how to bring someone back to life." Rina said.

Hippo then wrote this on the notebook.

**3. Sing the Legend of the Mermaid.**

Naoki and Yukito then stood beside each other.

"Are you ready Yukito?" Naoki said.

"Ready as you are." Yukito smiled.

Then they started to sing together:

_**"Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete**_

_**Tooi misaki wo mezashiteta**_

A small pink pearl started to appear above the sea. Everyone was amazed.

_**Yoake mae kikoeta merodi**_

_**Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta**_

While Naoki and Yukito are singing, Hanon and Rina are open-mouth. Their voice! So beautiful! Such a voice they have never heard before their lives! Even Luchia and others were amazed by their beautiful voice they still have even though they no longer have the pearl powers to sing.

"My God!" Hanon gasped, "We are no close to match their singing voice."

"They even sing so beautiful than me." Rina said.

"I think we need a double transformation to match their voice." Luchia said in awe.

"Nagisa and Masahiro are lucky to have such beautiful moms." Nikora smiled.

"I just wish I could sing like them." Taki moaned.

"I am speechless." Kaito said.

"It seems that the former mermaid princess can still sing like that even though they have no pearls. Impressive." Hippo said.

The small pink pearl started to glow

_**Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi**_

_**Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi**_

_**Nanatsu no umi no rakuen**_

_**Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru**_

_**Nanatsu no kuni no merodia**_

_**Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo**_

_**Watashi wa wasurenai."**_

And with that the pearl flashed in pink colour. A shadowy figure appeared.

After the light died down, everyone then saw a beautiful girl with long pink hair asleep. A few minutes later, the girl opened her pink eyes and was a bit dozed off. She then said:

"Where am I?"

Naoki and Yukito ran to her and comforted her.

"Azumi! Azumi! It's us! Remember?! Best friends for life!" Yukito cried.

But Azumi was still a bit confused, "Who are you guys?"

"It's me, Naoki Hamasaki and she is Yukito Shirai." Naoki said.

Suddenly Azumi got out of her drowsiness and said, "Yukito? Naoki? Is that you?"

"It sure is." Yukito smiled.

When she became clear, she cried and hug both of them and said, "I miss you so much! I am sorry for not telling you guys how upset I was."

"It's okay. It's okay." Naoki said.

While the three former mermaid princesses are enjoying each other after seeing Azumi for such a long time, the others who watched it were celebrating and smiling.

"It worked! It really worked!" Hanon happily said.

Luchia was about to run to Azumi but Kaito stopped her saying:

"Luchia. They have seen Azumi after such a long time so let them enjoy themselves for a while."

"Yeah. I am glad Azumi came back to life." Rina smiled.

However, Azumi was a bit upset and asked Naoki and Yukito:

"Why did you guys bring me back to life? I had nothing valuable left in this world."

"Azumi. We had met the current mermaid princesses of our kingdom but the mermaid princess of your kingdom was upset when I told her that you had died and she cried. So we decided to bring you back to life so that you can meet her." Naoki explained.

"Oh really?"

"Yep."

Soon the others came. Luchia ran like a cat and hugged Azumi and cried saying:

"Azumi! I finally get to see you."

"Wait? You succeeded me?" Azumi was puzzled.

She then looked at Luchia oddly but when she saw the pink shell locket at Luchia's neck, she could hardly express her joy and hugged Luchia.

"It is true! I am so glad to meet you!" Azumi cried.

"I am sooo happy! Finally, I can get to see you. The former mermaid princess whom I succedded." Luchia cried as well.

Everyone smiled at them as Azumi and Luchia are overjoyed to see each other. Azumi looked at Hanon and Rina and said:

"You guys are mermaid princesses as well, right?" Azumi asked.

"That's right." Hanon smiled, "I am Hanon Hosho, mermaid princess of the South Atlantic Ocean and the keeper of the aqua pearl. I succedded Yukito."

"And I am Rina Toin, mermaid princess of the North Atlantic Ocean and the keeper of the green pearl. I succedded Naoki." Rina smiled.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. I am Luchia Nanami." Luchia smiled.

"I see." Azumi smiled.

"Hi! I am Kaito, the Panthalassa Prince." Kaito said.

Azumi was then a bit pissed.

"Huh? What are you doing here? I hope you are not spying on us?" Azumi said angrily.

"Azumi, he is a good prince and he is my boyfriend." Luchia said.

"I don't believe you."

"It's true." Kaito said as he showed his Panthalassa symbol on his forehead which protects someone. Azumi looked at it and after a few minutes, realized that it is true.

"Well what do you know?" Azumi smiled, "It is true. Sorry Kaito. I kinda jump into conclusions."

"It's okay." Kaito smiled.

"How do you get along with him?"

"Very well." Luchia smiled.

Azumi then looked at Nikora and Taki and smiled:

"Taki. It's good to see you after such a long time."

"It's really good to see you, Azumi." Taki smiled.

Then suddenly he heard a voice.

"Azumi-san..."

Azumi then turned and saw Hippo smiling at her. On seeing him, she exploded in anger and rage.

"HIPPO!?"

Everyone jumped after hearing Azumi's angry voice.

"Oh crap!" Yukito and Naoki gulped.

Azumi got up and grabbed Hippo. Hippo shook in fear as she stared at him angrily.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Azumi was about to choke Hippo to death when Yukito, Naoki, Luchia and Kaito broke them apart. Everyone was shocked about what Azumi was about to do to Hippo.

Azumi was trying to spring on Hippo but Naoki and Yukito were holding her tight. Kaito and Luchia were holding Hippo. Hippo was shivering in fear. He never knew that Azumi would want to kill him so badly because of what he did to her.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! THAT BASTARD IS THE REASON WHY MY BOYFRIEND BROKE UP WITH ME! I HAVE SUFFERED BECAUSE OF HIM! HE MUST BE PUNISHED!" Azumi shouted in rage!

"Azumi, please come down." Naoki said, "I made Hippo confess. He did admit he hid the book but..."

"But Hippo had experienced tragic events when he was a little penguin." Yukito cried, "Even I was angry when I saw him but when I heard the reasons, I couldn't help but feel ashamed of myself."

"What do you mean by that?!" Azumi was still angry.

Luchia then walked towards Azumi.

"Azumi." Luchia said, "Naoki told us everything about what happened to you. I felt very sad that your boyfriend broke up with you. I understand that Hippo was the cause of your suicide. I was also furious but..."

"Have you heard about Daiyou Takashi?" Kaito asked.

"Ta...Ta...Kashi?" Azumi suddenly gulped.

Everyone nodded.

"Hippo's mom and her guardian whom you succeeded were brutally killed by that beast. He did it right before Hippo's very own eyes." Luchia said which shocked Azumi.

"When he was little?" Azumi gasped in shock.

"Yeah. Hippo couldn't sleep for many days. He cried and cried. He then began to worry about the other mermaid's princess safety as long as Takashi is around." Nikora said.

"But what he did not know was that when you girls were in high school, Takashi was arrested and was executed by the order of the judge. Hippo still didn't go to the land at that time because of what happened at that time." Taki said.

"It was only when I told him that Hippo realized that he is dead." Naoki said.

"Hippo really wanted to see you happy but because of that he didn't do so." Yukito said.

Azumi looked at Hippo not in anger but in sympathy.

"Azumi-san! Please forgive me! It was for my cowardice that I didn't go to the land to hear the news of his death. I could have told you everything." Hippo cried.

Azumi felt sorry for what happened to Hippo. She then remembered that her teacher used to tell the class what happened if a young child witness the murder of his/her parents ans that is mental disorder and Psychological trauma. She then patted Hippo and said:

"I am sorry Hippo about what happened to your mom and her guardian."

"Azumi-san." Hippo said sadly.

"I think I can forgive you. Witnessing the brutal murder at such young age is to much for you handle, right?"

Hippo nodded.

"Well then let's forget about what happened to us in the past. You better not let your new guardian down." Azumi smiled.

"I won't, Azumi." Hippo smiled.

Everyone sighed in relief as Azumi and Hippo fixed their problems that occured in the past.

"But still I still cannot think of the fact that my ex-boyfriend has broken up with me because I didn't tell him about me being a mermaid princess. I lost everything." Azumi said sadly.

"Don't be sad, Azumi." Yukito said, "You may have lost your boyfriend but you still have us, best friends for life!"

"And you have all of us." Luchia smiled.

Azumi looked at everyone's smiling faces. Seeing everyone like that, she couldn't help but smile herself.

"I think we all better go home now." Taki said.

Everyone agreed and they returned home after such a wonderful thimg had happened.

When they returned, Azumi gasped:

"This is where you live?"

"Yeah. Pearl Piari is the name." Luchia said cheerfully.

"Luchia." Nikora said, "Since she is the former mermaid princess, you would have to share your room with her."

"Of course! Azumi, we can talk so many things."

"I would love to." Azumi smiled, "But first I need to get some sleep."

"Sure. This is my room."

"Thanks."

Azumi then went to Luchia's room.

"I better go now. It's nice that she was able to see you guys. See you later Rina." Naoki smiled.

"Bye." Rina said.

Naoki then left.

"I better go to." Yukito said, "Bye guys and catch you later."

"Yukito, wait!" Hanon said.

"Huh?"

"This is something I really want you to talk about."

"Sure. What do you want to know?"

**Me: Yep! Azumi comes back to life. I hope everyone is happy. ;-)**

***Azumi and Luchia pops out of nowhere!***

**Hanon: Luchia!**

**Yukito: Azumi!**

**Azumi *smiling*: Finally we all have met. Former meets current.**

**Luchia: Can't agree with you more.**

**Naoki: Then how about we take a selfie then?**

**Rina: Good idea!**

***As the former and current mermaid pictures are taking pictures of themselves. I sighed and said.***

**Me: See you in Chapter 3. Like and Review please.**


	20. Part 3 Chapter 3: Ancestor and The Flute

**Me: Sorry it took so long people! But Chapter 3 is finally here.**

**Taoki: I wonder where are our wifes went?**

**Butler: Maam and your wife and taking pictures with the current mermaid princess.**

**Me *shocked*: So many?! The camera must have run out of battery by now.**

**Shizuro: Zahir890 is thanking you all who is following and liking the story.**

**Taoki: He does not own Mermaid Melody. Just the OCs.**

**Me: And now let Chapter 3 begin!**

**Butler: Sir, can I have a glass of water?**

**Shizuro *smiling*: Sure.**

Chapter 3: Nagisa's ancestors and the Mermaid Flute.

Everyone, except Azumi who is sleeping, is seated in such a way that they are students and Yukito is a teacher.

"So. What do you want to know?" Yukito asked.

"Well if you don't mind, could you tell us about his ancestors?" Hanon asked.

"You mean Nagisa's ancestors right?"

"Yep."

Yukito smiled.

"I will be happy to tell you guys but first tell me why did you ask me about that?" Yukito asked.

"Well when Naoki came, I mentioned that Masahiro said to me that he is the descendant of the man who was saved by the mermaid, that's when Naoki told us everything about his ancestors, family and locket." Rina said.

"As soon as she told us everything, I was wondering about Nagisa's ancestors." Hanon said.

"Yeah and when we first met, you showed us the unknown law which we don't know at that time and we were so happy that time that we didn't ask you anything about Nagisa-kun and his ancestors." Luchia said.

"You only told us about your family." Kaito said.

"So we would to know more about him." Nikora said.

"Your son is so cute that we really do want to know more." Taki smiled.

"Hey! That's my line!" Hanon whined.

Everyone laughed.

"Okay then. Just give me a few minutes." Yukito said.

Yukito went outside and came back in a few seconds and showed everyone an old book which combines a diary and an autobiography called:

'My life with a beautiful Aqua Mermaid Princess by Kandou Shirai.'

Everyone was surprised but Hanon was so excited.

"Rina! Even his ancestors has written the book about mermaids." Hanon said happily.

"Calm down Hanon. Let's hear what Yukito has to say." Rina said.

Hanon then calmed down. Yukito then said:

"Before I begin. Let me tell you guys that this is written in first person. So I am telling it in third person. Understand?"

"Hai!" Everyone said.

Yukito then took a breathe before beginning to tell the story:

"It all happened like this. During the 15th century, there was a war between mermaid princesses and the water demons. The water demons wanted to control the ocean ruthlessly so that they can conquer land as well. The war lasted for about 50 years."

"50 Years?!" Everyone was shocked.

"So long?!" Hanon gasped.

"How terrible!" Luchia cried.

"But didn't the Sea Godness at that time didn't do anything about it?" Rina asked.

"She tried to make peace between them but the water demons didn't want peace. What they did instead was that the staff that Aqua Regina now holds was thrown away to such a place that it couldn't be found. She was sad and she helplessly watch as the water demons were slowly overpowering the mermaid princesses." Yukito said.

"That's a very selfish act of them." Kaito said.

"But then what happened next?" Nikora asked.

"Then this happened." Yukito smiled.

Everyone was curious about why Yukito is smiling.

"One day in the human world, Kandou Shirai, who wrote this book, was walking in a forest when he discovered the staff which was stuck on a tree. He climbed it and he got it." Yukito said.

"Did he break the staff?" Taki gulped.

"If he did, then how would Aqua Regina have the staff?" Hanon asked.

Everyone laughed for a few seconds.

"Kandou thought that it was a magic staff which gives out magic. He then said hocus pocus and then abrakadabra but it didn't work." Yukito said.

Everyone giggled a little bit.

"He then thought it was a walking staff. He went to his village and asked everyone whose staff is this but everyone said that it was not theres."

"He even thought that it was a walking stick?!" Luchia laughed.

"Yep." Yukito said.

Everyone laughed loudly as a result.

"But then he did the best thing which caused the 50 years war to end. If it hadn't been for him, mermaids won't have exist anymore. Even we won't have been here." Yukito said happily with tears in her eyes.

All were curious to hear about what act did he do to save the mermaids.

"One day he went to the shore with the staff in his hand. He looked at the sea where the war was still taking place. He then raised the staff, pretending to be the empire and said this:

_**"If only I could be the Emperor of Japan, I would make every living things live happily as they be."**_

Then as he tapped the staff on the floor something happened..."

"What happened?" Everyone asked.

"When he did so, the staff then flashed a bright light on the sea. Even Kandou was surprised and fell on the ground. It lasted for a few seconds and everything became completely normal again."

"At first he thought that he must have done something wrong so he decided to keep it with himself."

"But what he did not know was that all water demons were exterminated and the mermaids had won the war, though they wondered how it happened."

Everyone was awed on Yukito's story.

"He saved our race?!" Luchia gasped.

"With just a tap on the ground?!" Rina gasped as well.

Yukito nodded.

Hanon couldn't believe it! Nagisa's ancestor had saved their race from the brink of extinction by the water demons!

"It was later found out that there was a human who was holding the staff whose name was Kandou. So the Sea Godness came to him to give thanks to him." Yukito said

"At first, Kandou was a bit frightened but the Sea Godness calmed him down explaining that if it hadn't been for him, then the water demons would completely destroyed the sea and land as well. Kandou then asked if it was her staff. She said yes and he gave it to her."

"So was Kandou Shirai honoured?" Taki asked.

"Yep. He is known as 'The Saviour of Mermaids.' It's because of him that a long peace was followed at the sea untill..."

"Untill what?" Nikora asked.

"Untill Gaito attacked our kingdoms."

Everyone was shocked! Then that must that Yukito and the other mermaid princesses must have had a peaceful time as well.

"Wow! That was a really long peace the sea had." Luchia said.

"So that means that the mermaid princess of my kingdom saved Masahiro's ancestor, Tajiro Hamasaki, during the peaceful time, right?" Rina asked.

Yukito nodded.

"Wow! And we are so unlucky that at that time Gaito attacked us." Luchia whinned.

"I pity you." Yukito said.

"Thank you."

Everyone laughed.

"The next day, Kandou fell in love at first sight on a beautiful aqua mermaid princess of our kingdom at that time. She smiled at him and wanted to marry him. He gratefully accepted the offer and they got married." Yukito said.

"Even though in the next generations the Shirais were married to an ordinary aqua mermaids or just ordinary woman, they still are the descendants of Kandou, the saviour of the mermaids."

Everyone said, "Wow!"

"Wait so that means.." Hanon said before she was super shocked.

"Nagisa Shirai is the descendant of Kandou Shirai, the man who saved our race from extinction?!"

Yukito nodded.

Hanon couldn't believe it! She then threw herself on the chair and sobbed for a while.

"I think we really need to thank him for that." Kaito said.

"Yukito-san." Hippo smiled, "Is it possible to bring him back to life so that we can thank him?"

"I don't think so." Yukito said sadly, "The song might not work on the person from such a long time."

"Oh! I see."

"Hanon? What's wrong?" Luchia was worried.

Everyone then saw that Hanon is crying on the chair.

"Hanon?" Kaito asked.

"Why did I ever hated Nagisa in the first place?" Hanon cried, "When I first met him, I thought he was a kid and made fun of him but I never knew he is the descendant of the man who saved our race. Now I bet Kandou would be hating me right now from the sky."

Hanon couldn't hold back her tears and started to cry a lot. Everyone was sad when they saw her like this. Yukito then went to her and patted her. She then said:

"Please Hanon, don't cry. I understand that you knew little about him when you first met him. Rina also didn't know a lot about Masahiro untill Naoki told her so, right Rina?" Yukito said.

"Yep." Rina agreed.

"Yukito." Hanon said sadly.

"I am sure you guys are perfect with each other. Here, let me whip off your tears." Yukito smiled as she whipped Hanon's tears.

"Thank you, Yukito."

"Oh Yukito!" Luchia said, "Can we ask you another thing?"

"Sure." Yukito said.

"Yesterday evening, we heard a tune of a flute. It also surprised and shocked us because the flute's tune matches the exact tune of our song."

"Even I heard it when I was going with Masahiro to the Awami Shrine and we were completely taken by surprise." Rina said.

"Yeah and we tried to follow it but the tune stopped at that time." Kaito said.

"We were also taken by surprise, Yukito-san." Hippo said.

"So you finally found out, eh?" Yukito smiled.

Everyone looked at her in shock.

"What do you mean by we found out?" Kaito asked.

"Think about what happened yesterday." Yukito said.

"Okay so Nagisa was visiting here..." Nikora said.

"We heard the tune of the flute so..." Luchia continued.

"We followed it and when were following, we saw Nagisa." Kaito said.

Then Yukito can see their gears clicked on their heads.

"You don't mean to say.. " Hanon gasped before everyone said in shocked.

"NAGISA SHIRAI WAS THE ONE PLAYING THE FLUTE?!"

"That's right." Yukito smiled.

"But I don't believe it!" Luchia gasped.

"You will believe it as soon as you see this."

Yukito then grabbed her phone, searched the videos and found the video where she was enjoying Nagisa playing the flute.

"Please see this." Yukito smiled.

What they will see next will shock everyone.

In the video, they saw Nagisa, inside the house, seeing the mobile camera and whinned,

"Mom!" Nagisa said, "Do you really have to do that?"

"Come down, son. It's just family moments I am taking a video of it." Yukito smiled.

"Well that's a relief."

Everyone giggled a little bit when they are watching the video.

"Seems to me that Nagisa doesn't like to show off in the public." Taki said.

They continued to watch the video.

"Hey mom." Nagisa said, "It seems like the flute has found a new song."

Everyone was shocked about what they heard.

"Oh really, son?" Yukito asked, "How did you know?"

"I was walking home when suddenly that small aqua mermaid statue span around and the flute shined for a second."

Everyone couldn't believe what Nagisa was saying.

"I see. So what song is it?" Yukito asked in the video.

"Don't know mom but let's check it out." Nagisa said.

Then, right in front of their own eyes, they saw in the video that Nagisa taking out his mermaid flute from his bag. Hippo immediately realized it and was mouth opened.

"It can't be..." Hippo was shocked.

"Could it be...?" Taki gasped.

"That's right. It's the Mermaid Flute." Yukito smiled.

"Mermaid Flute?" Everyone asked.

Everyone then looked at the video.

"Here goes." Nagisa said in the video and soon he started to play the tune of 'Kibou No Kaneoto (Love Goes On)' with his flute.

Everyone stared in awe as Nagisa plays the flute which exactly matches the tune of the song and he is playing so beautifully.

Hanon? Happy tears started coming out from her eyes as she watches Nagisa playing.

_"Nagisa, you are so beautiful. You are the one who really made me smile everytime I hear the flute's tune of our songs." _Hanon thought happily.

After Nagisa finished it, Yukito, in the video, said happily:

"Bravo Nagisa! Aqua Regina must have given such a wonderful song to the current mermaid princesses."

"Thanks, mom." Nagisa said.

And then the video ends.

"So how was the video?" Yukito asked but all she could see is stunned and shocked faces. She looked at them for a few minutes.

"Uh guys?" Yukito asked.

"It's...It's..." Hanon gasped before everyone said together loudly.

"IT'S AWESOME!"

That made Yukito jumped a little.

"I can't believe it! Nagisa-kun looks so kawai when he is playing the flute!" Luchia squealed.

"And the mermaid flute is beautiful and in aqua colour." Rina smiled.

"I had never thought he could be so talented in playing this flute." Kaito smiled.

"Taro-chan plays piano well but Nagisa plays the flute beautifully!" Hanon squealed.

"And it matches the exact tune of your songs." Nikora smiled.

"Such a really sweet tune Nagisa played in the video." Taki said.

"Indeed it is." Hippo smiled.

"Could you tell us more about that mermaid flute?" Hanon asked.

"Okay. So the Mermaid flute is a very special flute which was made by the aqua mermaid princess at that time who married Kandou Shirai." Yukito said.

"Wow! What makes it really special?" Kaito asked.

"The first thing that makes it special is that, as you guys saw, the flute is in aqua colour and there is a small aqua mermaid statue on top of one side. That's what you don't see in other original flutes, right?"

Everyone nodded.

"The second thing is that when my son plays anyone of your songs, it will always match the tune of it with the flute's tune." Yukito said.

"Wow! Really?" Hanon said happily.

"Yep and when Aqua Regina gives you princesses a new song and after you sang it successfully, the aqua mermaid statue will spin around a few times and the flute will shine, indicating it has found a new song."

"Wow. So that means that when we sang that song to drive Mikeru out of the way when me, Kaito, Hanon and Rina were struck in the cave, then the new tune of the song comes to the flute, right?" Luchia asked happily.

"Yep and..."

"And?" Everyone asked curiously.

"What makes it even special is that if he plays it, the water demons will be so in love with the flute's melody that they will continue to listen to it, ignoring the others." Yukito said.

Everyone was shocked.

"Wait! It can even distract the water demons with its tune?" Hanon was shocked.

"Yep." Yukito smiled.

"Wow!" Everyone said.

"Hanon, Rina." Luchia happily said. "I think each of us have finally found a perfect boyfriend at last."

"I am so happy!" Hanon said.

"Yeah! Me too." Rina smiled, knowing that she no longer needs to dismiss talks about love. Because she already has a boyfriend and that's Masahiro.

Everyone smiled. The three girls are excited

"So we have Kaito's Panthalassa Symbol on his forehead." Luchia said happily in which Kaito smiled.

"Masahiro's 'Mermaid of Love' locket which can blind enemies for a few minutes if anyone attacks us." Rina smiled.

"And Nagisa's Mermaid Flute which can distract the enemies with its beautiful tune." Hanon squealed.

"Well we are all together now right?" Kaito asked.

"Hai!" All of them said.

As everyone is enjoying for a few minutes, Hanon seemed to be a bit upset. This had worried everyone now.

"Hanon? What's wrong?" Yukito was a bit concerned.

"Why didn't Nagisa tell me about this? I had a feeling he had been hiding something. Do you know why?" Hanon asked.

"Well..."

All of them suddenly became a little suspicious as they could see Yukito whistling a little bit. Rina then suddenly remembered something.

"Yukito." Rina said, "Naoki told us that if Masahiro shows his locket to anyone except us, then she will turn into bubbles. Is it also true relating to the flute?"

It was then everyone remembered what Naoki had said.

"I think so." Hippo said, "If his locket is so important to Hamasaki's family, then no doubt that the flute is also important to the Shirai family."

"Which could mean that Nagisa was hesitating to tell Hanon about his flute." Nikora said.

"Then I don't think I can blame Nagisa either." Hanon said.

"Well I don't think that's the reason." Yukito said.

Everyone was shocked at what Yukito said.

"Wait! So you don't turn into bubbles if Nagisa shows it to anyone?" Taki was shocked.

"Nope." Yukito said.

"But then why didn't he tell me about this?" Hanon was now upset.

"Fear of Jealousy." Yukito said.

"Eh?" Everyone was curious.

Silence occurred for a few minutes.

"Fear of Jealousy?" Hanon asked.

"Yep. As Taki had said, he doesn't like to show off in front of everyone." Yukito said.

"Tell us about it." Kaito said.

Yukito took a deep breathe before saying this:

"Well you see." Yukito said, "I heard that my son's class plays the musical instruments badly."

"Now that you said it." Kaito said, "I remember that one of his classmates was playing the trumpet so loudly that I couldn't even concentrate in class."

"Yep. Just like that." Yukito said.

"Then what's the need to be afraid of everyone?" Luchia asked.

"Well because..." Yukito said before she started to cry.

"Yukito? What's wrong?" Hanon asked.

"Please read this. I am too scared to tell." Yukito said as she hand over an old news article to them.

What they will read will come as the most shockest thing that they had ever read (and the most shockest thing in this story too.)

_**"Nearby Policeman arrested two criminals!**_

_**After their statement, police raided Watashi's house and arrested all of its family members on alleged that it attempted to kill a young boy over a flute!**_

**Had the policeman not witnessed it, this child would have certainly being brutally killed by those criminals. Luckily, the policeman saw it and arrested them and the child was saved.**

**The victim is Nagisa Shirai, 8 years old. The incident took place at night in which he was returning home when suddenly they attacked him. The two criminals said that they were contracted by Watashi's father and mother to first kill him and then take his flute.**

**On hearing that, the police raided over Watashi's house where they were making plans at that time and also arrested the family members including Watashi, who admitted that he was the mastermind behind the plan to murder Nagisa.**

**According to the school and his classmates, Nagisa is a pretty popular boy not only for his looks but is known for playing the flute so well. The flute is unlike an original flute. Everyone likes his playing style and the melody is very beautiful and pleasant.**

**But this had fueled jealousy on Watashi, a bully everyone hates. But no one ever knew that he was born on a criminal family. Eagared to get the special flute on his own hands and sell it, he contacted his father and mother about it and together, they agreed to kill him and take his flute and sell it for 2 million yen.**

**The whole Watashi family confessed to it and showed no remorse or shame for their actions. They even killed 6 children to fulfill Watashi's deeds. Nagisa would have become the 7th victim.**

**On hearing about this incident and the confession, many of Nagisa's classmate formed a human chain demanding that Watashi be immediately being suspended from school and that he and his family be punished for this. One of his classmate, wishing not to be named, said this:**

**"I had a feeling that Watashi was totally jealous. When Nagisa was performing on the talent show, I noticed that Watashi had an anger on his eyes. An anger of hatred."**

**"But for him to have Nagisa killed, which didn't happen, and get the flute by himself? Now that's off the hook!"**

**At an emergency meeting, the school decided to ban Watashi. The female principal visited Nagisa's house and met his parents and went to see Nagisa, who is now suffering a shock. She regretted that she hadn't check on Watashi's background.**

**"One of my first priority is the safety of our children and I have totally failed." The principal broke down in tears.**

**"Nagisa is a very sweet boy who plays his flute so well that the melody is very pleasant. Now I fear that he might be unable to do so."**

**"We are providing help to Nagisa's parents who are obivously being affected by this incident. We wish Nagisa a speedy recovery."**

**The policeman who saved Nagisa from being killed was invited by his parents to visit to their house. He said he felt honoured to go there.**

**"He was very lucky." The policeman said, "He could have being killed. I was walking at night when I heard shouts and screams and 'Take that flute!' and 'Kill him!' words. I immediately rushed to the scene where I caught them red handed. I hope they and Watashi's family gets the punishment they deserve."**

**A physiologist who is currently treating Nagisa Shirai warned that some of his personalities might change as a result of this incident. The court is ready to lay down charges to the Watashi's family over the killing of six children and an attempted murder of Nagisa today."**

As soon as they read the article, they were so shocked that some of them even burst into tears.

"OMG! That was terrible!" Luchia cried.

"I never knew that Nagisa had been met with this incident just for the Mermaid Flute." Hanon cried as well with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Those unforgivable bastards!" Rina cried as well.

"Seriously! They even ruined the other six children's future!" Kaito said angrily.

"Child brutality!" Taki cried.

"Now that might have totally ruined Nagisa's..." Nikora cried and she couldn't say it properly because she is so heartbroken after reading what happened to him.

"That's unforgivable!" Hippo said, "And an selfish act as well. They need to be brutally punished."

"The court did so." Yukito said.

"Really? What happened?" Hanon asked.

"The court sentenced all of then to death. As for Watasi himself, he was given life sentence and forced labour since he was young at that time."

Everyone sighed in relief.

"But still that totally changed Nagisa. Now he is very afraid to play the flute in front of everyone, fearing that someone might come and get him for his flute." Yukito sadly said.

"I see. So that's why the fear of jealousy still occurs around him, right?" Nikora asked.

"Yeah and now he plays it only when he is alone or he is a bit upset."

"Upset?!" Hanon gasped. Then she immediately remembered the day when she shouted at Nagisa when he accused Kaito of being Hanon's boyfriend.

_"Nagisa? Could it be that after I shouted at you, you were playing one of our song's tune with the flute and you were hiding because of what happened to you in that day? I'm so sorry!" _Hanon thought sadly.

"Hanon? What's wrong?" Yukito asked.

"Uh... It's nothing." Hanon said.

"Can you tell us what happened to you guys after this incident." Nikora said.

"After this incident he stayed at that school for three years before he moved to another school where he met you guys. Naoki requested us to move to the area where they live because there could be a chance that Watashi might escape from jail and might seek revenge on my son. They also helped us during that difficult time." Yukito said.

"That's nice of her." Rina said.

"Don't worry, Yukito-san." Hippo said, "If that Watashi comes again and harms your son, we will throw him into the water."

"That's right." Hanon said, "We, as the current mermaid princesses, will protect our loved ones with our songs and nothing will come to harm, not even your son."

Yukito saw everyone's determined faces and smiled.

"Thank you guys." Yukito said before she looked at the clock.

"I think it's getting late now. I really have to go."

"Yukito." Hanon said, "Thank you for telling me everything about his ancestors, his mermaid flute and also why he didn't want to tell us about that."

"Your welcome." Yukito smiled.

"It's nice meeting you Yukito." Taki smiled.

Yukito then left after she got back the news article from them.

"Poor Nagisa-kun." Luchia said sadly, "Almost getting killed in his young age."

"All for the mermaid flute." Rina said sadly.

"At least the victims' family has got justice. The court did what they wanted." Nikora said.

"Hey where's Hanon?" Kaito asked.

"She went straight to her room after Yukito left." Hippo said.

"I see."

In her room, Hanon went straight on her bed and cried on the pillow. She never thought that Nagisa was almost killed just for his mermaid flute. She also cursed Watashi for this.

_"Thank God I have finally found a boyfriend whose ancestor saved our race. I hope I can hear the sweet tune of his flute." _Hanon said to herself before starting to cry again, _"I am sorry Nagisa. I promise I will protect you from any harm and I will never ever make fun of you ever again."_

**Me: There you go. End of Chapter 3.**

**Taoki: Do you really have to put that incident in this chapter? Please! This incident had made us suffer a lot.**

**Shizuro: Calm down Taoki. Your wife, Yukito, had to explain why your son, Nagisa, won't tell about his mermaid flute to other.**

**Butler: I pity your son, sir. I feel very sad of what happened to him.**

**Taoki *smiling*: Thanks.**

**Me: See you in Chapter 4, people.**

**Butler: And untill then, like and review please.**


End file.
